Jaden korr, jedi academy
by Thaaikje
Summary: This is a story I've written about the game Star wars Academy. I always wanted to write a story about Star wars and I really liked the story of the game. So I decided to write a story about a female Jaden and her schoollife and missions at the academy. I don't mean any copyright, all of star wars belongs to it's rightfull owners. Please review or leave tips/comments for me
1. Chapter 1

**Rough Beginning:**

It's half past ten, almost time for the shuttle to depart. Jaden takes her baggage from the ground and leaves the waiting room. She starts to walk towards shuttle bay B107. This is the beginning where she will leave Coruscant and start a new life as a jedi. It has been a few days since the incident at uncle's workshop. Since a half year Jaden has been working on a little project. It was an idea which came up to her and a new feeling drove her into building something special. Four days ago it was finally finished.

_Jaden looked at her creation and begins to laugh and later screamed from happiness. "It is finally FINISHED!" _

_Her uncle who heard her scream ran shocked into the workshop. "What's the matter? Why are you screaming Jaden?"_

"_It is finally finished uncle. I've done it…. Look here!" Jaden held a little metallic thing in the air. Uncle walked towards Jaden en looked at what his niece had made. He didn't really understand why his niece was so overjoyed. He couldn't quite make out what it was exactly. "It looks really nice….. Jaden. But what is it?" _

_Jaden gave her uncle a glare. "You really don't know what this is uncle Orn? REALLY?" "No, I don't Jaden." Uncle responded annoyed. _

_Jaden let out a big sigh. Uncle really should pay attention to what has happened the last decade. "Well uncle. Let me demonstrate my great invention! Pay close attention." _

_Jaden took the metal in her hands and held it in front of her. She pushed a small button and a light beam jumped out. Uncle was shocked and jumped backwards._

"_What is this…." Jaden smiles._

"_This uncle is a great weapon. Wielded by the great defenders of the galaxy. It is a tool used only by jedi knights. AND I WAS ABLE TO FINALLY CREATE ONE!" Jaden shouted with pride. Uncle looked totally flabbergasted. "You've done what… But how… Only jedi are supposed to create lightsabers… How did you…" Uncle couldn't find his words. Jaden smile got bigger. "And now let's see… how does the jedi fight with it." _

_She started swinging the lightsaber. The saber swiftly flew through the air. Uncle Orn look with some amazement to his niece. How on earth did Jaden do this?_

_I knew she was a real prodigy with science and technology, but building a lightsaber. Only jedi knew how to do this feat and only jedi know how to handle such a weapon. In the wrong hands it could only end poorly. But uncle couldn't utter a word. Jaden handled the weapon as if it was nothing. As if she always practiced with it. He was taken in by her play. It was almost as if she was dancing through the air. _

_But then it happened. Jaden made a big jump towards the workbench. She didn't see a cable lying on the ground. She fell over it and the lightsaber flew out of her hands. It cut right through the workbench. It then went straight for her uncle. Her uncle saw it coming but couldn't react in time. Jaden saw it and started jelling. She wanted to pull the weapon away from her uncle. She jumped up en held out her hand. And then the weapon stopped right in front of uncle's nose. The saber slowly but steady returned to its masters hand. Uncle fell on his knees, his eyes are fixed on Jaden. In his eyes Jaden could see fear. Fear for the blade but also of her._

_Then uncle stood up en without saying a word he walked out the door. Jaden walked to the door. "Uncle….. Wait!... Uncle , I'm sorry…." But uncle didn't respond and kept walking away. Jaden stood in the doorway. She couldn't take another step. She felt drained and above all she was scared. Scared for what she had just experienced, her invention and childish behavior almost killed her uncle. But what scared her the most was her uncle's eyes. Those eyes who always comforted her, always let her know that he loved her and was proud of her. Those eyes looked now at her with fear. _

_Jaden sat on the ground en just kept sitting there with the lightsaber still in her hands. A few hours later her uncle returned with three CFS agents. They helped her on her knees and told her to pack most of her things. Jaden was escorted to her room where she packed her most treasured belongings. A few clothes, some toiletries, a few credits and a picture of her parents is all she took with her. Then the men took her outside the house. Jaden looked around but couldn't find her uncle. "Wait, I need to speak to uncle. I need to apologize…. I need to say goodbye…" One of the men took Jaden by her wrist. "There is no time. You need to report to the port. You're shuttle leaves in two hours." "But where are we going? And where is my uncle." Jaden didn't get any answers. The men took her away and a few hours later she was checking in on the spaceport in the main district. There she and her 'escorts' heard that the shuttle towards Yavin IV had already left. The next shuttle was scheduled four days later. Jaden was placed in a hotel where the agents kept her under surveillance. In those days Jaden learned that she was to join the jedi academy. There she would learn how to use her powers and become a jedi knight._

Jaden had tried to contact her uncle numerous times. But he didn't return any of her calls. This morning Jaden made a hologram for her uncle. She asked if one of the agents would deliver this to her uncle. One of them promised he would deliver this as soon as Jaden was on the shuttle. As soon as they arrived at the spaceport two of the man left. One still walked next to Jaden. He was just like the others not one for conversation. But Jaden couldn't care less. Soon she would be leaving this planet.

When they arrive at the shuttle bay the man gives Jaden the bag. He muttered some words of goodbye and leaves. Jaden sighed and takes a good look around. There were about 20 people waiting for the shuttle. Most of them were around Jaden's age and starting to introduce themselves. But Jaden couldn't care less. She was cast away by her uncle and sent away by the authorities to join the jedi academy. It was something she always dreamt of but now in these circumstances she felt like it was a nightmare. Everything she knew, everything she loved is gone. And the worst of all, she couldn't say goodbye.

She silently waited in a corner until the shuttle arrived with her lightsaber in her hand. It felt safe to keep it. It also kept the others at bay. They didn't dare to come towards her but she knew some of them were talking about her. She felt it.

After ten minutes the shuttle landed. Everyone was excited and started to push forward to the shuttle. Jaden followed them into the shuttle.

Most of the passengers had already made friends. And most sat together. Jaden found a spot in the front row. There was no one sitting there. It was a welcome spot. Jaden threw her bag in the locker and sit down in a seat next to the window.

There was a lot of chit chat going on. Everyone started to talk over where they come from, they talked about their expectations and dreams. Jaden sighed. She started to realize that she didn't like to be alone. She wished that she was like the other. Just as excited and full of high spirit. She began to boost herself up. This is what she always wanted. She wants to become a real jedi and have adventures on her own. She wants to fight evil and serve justice. This is just a start to a new journey.

Then Jaden started to smile. Something she hadn't done in the last few days. Even if some doors closes, new ones will open up. She lay her lightsaber down en started to look outside. Another half hour and finally they are on their way.

The captain spoke and everybody sat down in their seats. Jaden fastened her seatbelt and then she felt it. The shuttle took of. Jaden looked outside the window. The ground looked farther off and then there it was. Jaden could see Coruscant as a whole. It was breathtaking. The light for the seatbelts went out and soon almost everyone was out of their seat. Most still very exciting. Some were also very loud. Like the guy with black hair and red clothes. He shouted and was flirting with some T'wilek girls. It wasn't long before they started hit him in the face. "Hey…. Well. I don't smack you in the face. Huh…. Well then I'll look for another seat. Where I'm welcome!" He stood up and sat down in the same row as Jaden. Luckily for Jaden. He sat down on the first seat. Their he tried to impress some other people. But also they were not amused with his boasting. They went away and left the bigmouthed one alone. Then the one with the big mouth went quiet for only a little while.

After a few hours the captain spoke again. "We'll be arriving at the academy in just a few minutes."

Then the loud one let himself hear again. "That would be so great."

I looked at him. And then I saw him look at me. He then sat down in the seat next to me. He came awfully close. "Are you excited. We're going to be jedi!" He looked at me like a little puppy "Learning the way of the force. Building a lightsaber" Then his eyes went to my lightsaber. "But of course… you already have one…Huh…. I'm going to get one of those stupid training sabers…." Then I interrupted him.

"I wouldn't worry about that." I looked at him, he was looking forward. He couldn't keep still and seemed really nervous.

"I want to make a good impression" "You seem nervous" "Aren't you? Well… I mean, why would you be. You already have a lightsaber. You're probably ahead of me." He came closer. Jaden didn't feel at ease and tried to sit closer to the window.

"I'm Rosh by the way" He looked very closely at Jaden.

"Um… What's your name" Rosh said, not knowing what to say. "Jaden"

"So where do you get that lightsaber?" Rosh asked. Jaden looked at him. Then she started: "Well, that's kind of a long story… I find myself on…."

But before she could go further the shuttle started to shake. The shuttle was shot and started to crash down. The pilot made an emergency landing. Some of the passengers were thrown out when the shuttle hit the ground. Also Jaden was lying on the ground next to the shuttle. Jaden could hear the pilot make contact to the academy.

Then Jaden could hear a voice from her communication device. It was the pilot. "Jaden, we can't get to you. Make your way to the Massassi temple." After hearing this. Jaden stood up and looked around. She was standing next to a river.

Further on she saw Rosh. Rosh was standing on a cliff. "Jaden.. Hey… Can you help. I'm stuck!" "Hold on Rosh. I'm on my way." She ran towards the river and jumped in. Next to the river was a tall tree. If I could cut this with my ligthsaber. Then she heard Rosh. "Perhaps you could cut that tree with your lightsaber and make a bridge!" "Yes Josh. That was the plan." Jaden was annoyed. Why was she stuck here with that idiot. "What did you say Jaden… I can't hear you." "Wait a minute"

Jaden took her lightsaber and with ease she cut down the tree. Rosh run over the tree and then stood next to her. "Thanks Jaden. Now let's get to that temple." "That we shall." Jaden responded. Together they ran next to the river. On their way they came across some howlers. But defeated them with ease. After a few minutes they saw the Massassi temple. Rosh was running towards the temple. Jaden came after him. Then Rosh stopped suddenly and pulled Jaden aside. "Jaden get down. There are storm troopers in the clearing." Jaden also jumped aside and looked. Then he saw two storm troopers ahead. It looked like they were on the lookout.

"Maybe you should take them out." Jaden looked up at Rosh. She gave him a glare and mimicked why he shouldn't go. "Hey, you're the one with a lightsaber after all." He said. Jaden sighed and shook her head. And he wants to become a jedi. What a coward. She took her lightsaber out and took a deep breath. Then she ran towards the two storm troopers. Before the troopers knew what hit them, it was already too late. Jaden took them down nice and clean. Then in front of her a man in a dark robe jumped from out of nowhere. He started attacking her with a lightsaber. It had a red beam. "So this is a Sith." Jaden thought. She started attacking him.

Their lightsabers clashes but after a few minutes Jaden defeated the sith with ease.

"That wasn't so bad after all. I thought I was dead meat."

Jaden looked behind her but Rosh wasn't there anymore. "So it is just me now… great." Jaden moved forward to the temple. Carefully she scant the area but there were no more storm troopers ahead. She climbed up the wall of the temple and sneakily made her way towards the other side of the temple. When Jaden nearly reached the other side she heard a weird noise. She crouched and when she reached the other side she saw three people standing. One woman in weird clothing and two men in black. The woman was holding some kind of scepter. The scepter had a weird glow and an orange beam came out of the scepter. Jaden had no idea of what was going on. What she did know was that it was bad. These people… they were probably sith. But what are sith doing on Yavin IV. This is a planet where now the seat of the jedi is.

Jaden leaned a bit closer to the edge to get a better view. Then one of the men spotted Jaden and approached the woman. "What?!" the woman yelled. Now she pointed with the scepter toward Jaden. Then a beam came out and knocked Jaden out cold.

"Uh….uh….Huh… What?" Jaden woke up with an enormous headache. She first didn't know where she was. She first looked at her hands and then around her. There was a man standing over her. He had friendly brown eyes and a beard.

"Who are you?" The man reached out his hand and smiled. "Kyle Katarn. At your service. Welcome to a day in the life of a jedi" Jaden took his hand and Kyle pulled Jaden up her feet. "What happened?" Jaden said while looking at the other students who also arrived. Rosh also was there and walked towards Jaden.

"We kind of hoping you could tell us." Kyle said. Then two other jedi came out of the bushes and threw a body of a storm trooper on the ground.

Rosh stood beside me. "I saw a huge flash of light and ran over to find you. But you.. were just lying unconscious." Then another man, in black robes, came towards us. "Do you recall anything?" He asked. I started thinking about what happened.

"I saw three people. One was holding some sort of scepter which was glowing. That's all I can remember." "A scepter, that's sounds bad." Rosh said seriously. Then the man in black spoke again. "How are you feeling." "Yeah… I'm.. okay." I answered.

The man and the one called Kyle walked away. I tried to listen in on what they said to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Rosh was standing next to me. I could feel he was very excited. "I think that was Luke Skywalker. I can't believe it!" I looked at him and then I turned around to take a better look at the man in black. Rosh was right, it is Luke Skywalker. Even I felt a bit excited to see the Luke Skywalker in person. Then Luke started to speak up: "Everyone follow me back to the shuttle." We all did what he said and started walking to the shuttle. Rosh stayed walking next to me to make sure I didn't fell. There was next to the temple a new shuttle. Now without further delay we got to the academy.

When we arrived at the academy we all got a room appointed to us. We slept with two to three people on one chamber. There was no separate section for boys and girls. We all slept in the same section. So it came to be that I shared a room with Rosh. Some feat I was not very fond of. But I had to make the best of it. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Because I was at the academy. The gloominess I felt the last few days finally had disappeared with all the excitement.

After two hours we were all expected to enter the great hall for a speech from the great jedi master himself and we get appointed to our class and master. I can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the academy

I put my bag on the bed and tried to sort out my clothing. When I had to pack, I didn't really had the time to look what exactly what I was packing. Luckily I had packed the most important stuff. My pj's, some underwear and clothing, my credits, a datapad and my familypicture iss all here. I sorted out my clothing and put it with the rest of my belongings in my footlocker. My family picture I left at my desk.

I looked at the clock, it was half past ten. It was still too early to go to the meeting hall. I let myself fall on the bed. It was a bunk bed. Above me a rodian boy was named Raltharan was sleeping. He was nice but also very neat. For almost every day he has a new uniform. I wish I had that many clothes with me.

In the bunk next to me Rosh was putting his things in the foot locker. A lot of rubbish came out of his bag. Not only clothes but a lot of games and junk food. In the other bed above Rosh was no one at the moment. Maybe when new students arrive, the bed will be assigned to someone. When that time comes, I hope there will be another girl in this room. I think I would go crazy if a boy just like Rosh would be here. He always needs to make noise. If he doesn't open his mouth to 'talk', he hums, whistle or sings ridiculous love songs. Just like now he sings the newest song of the hottest pop idol in the galaxy. ('_Let's shoot our love to a falling star en let it lit up the whole galaxy' by Amile Hakar_) I never really understand why people my age listens to this nonsense. It didn't really serve any purpose. Also most people who listened to this crap, drives me crazy. Especially when they feel the need to sing with an eerie voice.

Then Ratharan came to me. "Let's go to the canteen together. It's still too early… And between you and me, Rosh is driving me crazy with his singing." He whispered.

I put on a smile. "Yes, I totally agree. Let's go." I turned around looked at Rosh. He was still trying to fit all his rubbish in the footlocker. I could tell it would never fit but apparently Rosh thought differently. I shook my head and walked to him.

"Hey Rosh. Ratharan and I are going to the canteen. Meet you there when you're ready?" "Yeah, sure…. Ah…." He was just trying to close his footlocker. But because of all the stuff he put in it, it couldn't close. "Well, good luck with that. See you later" I said, not really wanting to help Rosh. "Yeah… Later"

When Ratharan and I were walking through the hall Ratharan looked at me. "Why didn't you help Rosh. It looked like he could use some help." "Well, I don't really think that even if I helped, Rosh could close that locker with all that junk. Besides, I don't really know him that good." "Oh…" Ratharan said.

"And also…. I haven't eaten in a day so…." My stomach started rumbling. "So before I could be of use to someone else, I need to help myself first see." I laughed. Ratharan looked at me, first not knowing what to say. Then he also started smiling. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I also thought it would be best to let Rosh sort out his junk on his own." "Yep, it is his own responsibility. If he couldn't clean up his own mess, how does he want to take care of his responsibilities as a Jedi. He'll learn this way to organize himself." Ratharan couldn't agree more.

We then arrived at the canteen. It was a bigger canteen than I thought. There was room for more than a hundred people. Also there was a large menu. I always thought that the Jedi lived sober. But that menu, it looked like it is served for the leaders of the republic self. It looked so great. My stomach was rumbling louder than it did before. Some people who were walking before us turned around. My cheeks turned red. Ratharan laughed. "Let's see if we can fill that stomach of yours, shall we?"

"Uh…. Yeah, let's do that." We both took some sandwiches. They looked very delicious, but what was more delicious… it didn't cost anything. Students got their meals for free!

I couldn't feel any happier. Ratharan and I took our meals towards a large table in the left corner of the canteen. He walked towards a group of students. The same students I saw onboard the shuttle. He introduces me to them. I said my name and almost in an instant I was accepted. Two girls of the group waved at me and invited me to sit with them. I gladly took their invitation. One girl was a Twi'lek named Allada Farani. She came from the planet Ryloth. The other was a human girl named Nileeta Adrien and she came from Coruscant. They immediately accepted me as their friend. I felt really comfortable with them. I really felt for the first time in five days a girl again. We talked about fashion, about boys we met and the academy. Allada and Nileeta pitied me with having two boys as roommates. They both shared a room with two other girls. I found this really sweet. I assured them I could handle the boys. As a bit of a joke, I showed my muscles . They both laughed. Ratharan sat down with the other boys. The time flew by and before we knew it, it was almost time to go the great hall. I looked around. Rosh still wasn't here. The others got up to go together. I also stood up. "Hey Nileeta, I'm going to check up on my roommate. I see you guys there." "Ok, just hurry up. It's going to start in about ten minutes."

I ran towards my room. There Rosh was still trying to organize his stuff. He looked very upset. "No, it still doesn't fit… If I can just make it perfect…" "Hey Rosh. Hurry up, the meeting is starting in less than ten minutes." "Wait, I'm almost finished." "You can clean up afterwards. Let's hurry." I pulled Rosh up and together we ran towards the meeting hall. We made it just in time. "Where have you been. It's almost starting." Nileeta said. "Yes, you're just in time." Allada whispered.

"Welcome students. Form two rows of ten." We all did what one of the masters said. When we were in position the masters assembled. There were 6 masters before us. Kyle Katarn was one of them. Then master Skywalker came in and stood before us.

"I'd like to welcome all our new students to the jedi academy. Here, we will train you in the ways of the force. You will learn to defend yourself with a lightsaber. You will also study diplomacy, history and more. It has been the practice of the Jedi to assign each student to a Master. However, since there are still so few of us, we'll be assigning multiple students to one master." Master Skywalker stepped down and stood before Raltharan. "So raltharan, you will be assigned to Master Horn…" Then master Skywalker looked at the two students next to Raltharan. "Robe and Arcas, you also will be assigned to Master Horn." He walked to the students next to Robe.

"Allada, Lynorri and Nileeta, you three will be assignet to Master Starlight." "Herin, Thosscon, Menina and Lula. You'll be serving under master Dioddai." "Teekon, Thea, Esvan and Miar, you'll train under master Ivalice."

"Kevin, Kiber, Ventik and Corbin, you'll train under master Telana"

Rosh looked at me. "I can't wait to begin my training!" After Rosh said this, master Skywalker came walking to us. "Rosh Pening. You will be assigned to Master Kyle Katarn." Then master Skywalker looked at me. "Jaden Korr, you'll also work with master Katarn."

After everyone was assigned to a master, master Skywalker walked to the front. "Now, let's begin with your first lessons. And may the force be with you."

Everyone walked away with their master. Rosh and I stayed behind. Master Skywalker was talking to our master. It sounded very important so Rosh and I kept quiet.

"… and there was nothing. But the area around the temple felt strange, like its dark side aura was gone." Kyle said. "Troubling." Master Skywalker seemed deep in thought. Then he looked up. "But let's look into this later. Your students are ready to get started." With this said, master Skywalker walked away.

Master Kyle Katarn looked our way and came toward us. Rosh sounded very excited. "Master katarn. It's an honor to be serving under you." Kyle looked at Rosh, a bit annoyed. "First off, just call me Kyle. Titles make my skin crawl. Secondly, you're not serving under me. I am going to teach and you are going to learn. That's it."

Rosh looked a bit ashamed. "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Kyle started smiling. "Don't worry Rosh, you didn't. I've been offended by professionals." He looked deeply at both of us. And with his hand he welcomed us outside. "Now first of. Let's see what you two kids can do. Follow me to the training grounds."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Training

Rosh and I were walking behind Kyle. "What can we expect Master Katarn?" I asked. Kyle looked behind. "It's Kyle, and you'll see. I've cooked up something special for you two." Rosh and I looked at each other. "What is it?" Rosh tried. But Kyle smiled and didn't say anything. After ten minutes of walking we arrived at the training grounds.

Kyle turned around. "This is one of the many training grounds, here in the academy. I'm going to put you two in separate courses. When you're ready Jaden. Go through the door behind me. Rosh follow me to the other course." Kyle and Rosh walked away. I took a deep breath. So this is it. I looked in front of me to the door and then I stepped through. The next area I was in was long and narrow. Then I heard Kyle talking from above. I looked up. Kyle was walking on the wall of the course.

"This course will familiarize you with your core force abilities. These are powers that every force user has. As you progress in your training, you will learn new abilities. Both aligned and dark side are open to you. But remember abilities aren't inheritantly good or evil. It's how you use them."

"Every Jedi is naturally stronger in different areas of the force. It will be up to you, to decide on what to focus."

Kyle started to walk forward. "Now let's get started. In the next area there are some training droids. These will help to learn to throw a lightsaber. Are you ready?"

From the other side of the wall I could hear Rosh yell. "I'm ready!"

"Ready" I said with my lightsaber in my hand. "Then proceed to the next area."

When I entered the area, Kyle spoke again. "Here comes the droids."

Three droids came out of nothing and started circling around me. They tried to shoot me with tiny blasts. I leaped over the blasts and with my lightsaber I returned one blast back to them. It resulted in an explosion. Then I threw my lightsaber and smacked the other two with one hit. After I was done I heard Rosh yell that he was done with his droids.

"Nice work Rosh, you did well too Jaden."

"You're lightsaber is an invaluable tool, even when deactive it could change an delicate situation. Trust me… As you train, you'll learn different fighting styles. Changing styles can surprise your opponents. Allowing you to gain the upper hand."

Kyle walked further. "From here on out, we'll talk via comm-link in the next areas. Let's move on."

I went through the next room and came into a different area. I reached a broken bridge. I knew I couldn't make that jump. Then I heard Kyle's voice again.

"Okay Jaden. Use the force to jump across the bridge. It shouldn't be a problem… And in case you'll fall… jump back to the bridge again and try again."

"Ok" I take a good look from the bridge and take a deep breath. Then I tried to feel the force. I started running towards the bridge and jumped, trying to use the force to push me of the ground. I flew through the air and landed safely on the other side.

Piece of cake!

I ran forward and came across wall. It looked in a pretty bad shape. "Good job Jaden. Here, you'll have to use force push to get to the other side of the wall."

I walked towards the wall en concentrated the force in my hand. Then I fired it towards the wall. The wall fell apart and I was in the next area.

There was Rosh. He stood on a bridge above me. "Hey Jaden! This should keep you busy 'til I finish the course!" He pushed a button and ran away. "Hey Rosh, wait… What are you…" But before I could finish a droid attacked me with a lightsaber. He was strong. I tried my best defeat it. The droid almost had me once. He threw his lightsaber in my face. I could dodge. I saw some of my hears fell on the ground. Why, you stupid machine! I jumped forward and attacked fiercely. The droid couldn't dodge all of my attacks. It fell after three attacks. I felt very angry. Why would that stupid Rosh do this. I walked towards a tower where the next test was waiting for me.

"What took you so long, Jaden?" "Nothing" "You're sure?" "It was nothing!"

"Okay… To get to the next area, you must pull a lever somewhere in the room. But you can't reach the lever with your hands. Remember to examine the environment carefully. When you are out on a mission, if you find a locked door, look for the guy in charge. He usually has a key. They mostly do… its true" Kyle chuckled.

I walked into the room and saw a lever right of me. Indeed, I couldn't reach it. Bars were blocking my way. I concentrated on the lever. With the force I pulled the lever. The door went open and I walked through. I came in a hall with on the right stairs which let downstairs. I took the stairs and I came into a room with nothing. I looked around and could only see that there was a bridge above me.

"Some solutions to problems aren't always obvious. Use your sense to find a way out of the room." I closed my eyes and I reached for the force. Then I opened my eyes. I could see everything very clear. I first looked if I could find a way out downstairs. Then I looked up and then to the walls. There I saw something strange. It looked like there were some stones were loose. I used force pull and de stones came forward. I force jumped my way upstairs. There I walked outside of the room. I was outside again.

I came across a bridge with on both sides beautiful waterfalls. I took a moment for myself and just looked at them. Then I made my way forward again.

"You're almost done with the course, Jaden. In the next area, you need to be fast. Use the force to become faster in movement and thinking."

I again closed my eyes, but now I let the force flow through my entire body. I felt is sped up my sprinting and thinking. When I entered the next area, the door to the next area started to close. I sprinted towards the door and slide through. Then I saw in the distance Kyle standing. I started running towards him.

When I almost reached him, I saw Rosh running as Well. We both reached Kyle at the same time. "So did I win?" Rosh asked eagerly.

"It wasn't a competition." Kyle responded. "I'm sorry… I…" "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Rosh."

I looked at the ground and then to Rosh. "It's no big deal. You said yourself this wasn't a competition." "Hey, it was just a joke! I didn't think it would…" "If that droid was set to Luke's training regiment, if would have killed Jaden. What were you thinking Rosh?" Kyle asked sternly.

"Jaden.. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I… I mean, I wasn't trying to…"

I felt anger building up in me again. I turned around and looked away. "Save it, Rosh."

Kyle sighed. "Jaden, you have a right to be angry, but believe me when I say, you don't want to feed that emotion." I turned around and took a look at my master. I reflected and I understood what he meant. "I understand, master Katarn."

I looked at Rosh and smiled. "Apology accepted Rosh."

"Good, that's settled…" Kyle smiled approvingly. "And remember, Jaden. It's Kyle"

"Yes Mas…. Kyle." "Sure thing, Kyle." Rosh agreed.

Kyle nodded. "Okay, you're both ready to start putting what you've learned to use." He looked from me to Rosh. "Let's see how you do in the real world."

After Kyle said this, master Luke Skywalker came walking from the academy.

"Kyle. I did some research on that strange mark from the clothing we found at the temple. It is the symbol of Marka Ragnos, a Sith Lord that died almost five thousand years ago." Kyle looked very surprised. "Five thousand years, are you serious?"

Luke gave Kyle a look. "Wait… Of course you're serious…."

"While you're out training your students, be on the lookout for information regarding a group affiliated with Ragnos." "Sure thing, Luke." Kyle responded. With a nod Luke turned around and walk back to the academy.

Kyle turned to his student. "Alright. Freshen up, you both. This was it for today. I suggest you both take a look round the campus. Try to find your way around. Take a look in the classrooms, library, training areas, swimming pool and take a look at your data pad. There will be information regarding missions and different school subjects. Tomorrow we'll be looking into the different missions. Meet me at 8 in the great hall."

After Kyle instructed us with this, Rosh and I went to take a look around the academy. After we were done scouting we went back to our room. Rosh started to clean up his mess. I let myself fall on my bed and took my data pad. I started to scroll down the different information and mission Intel.

"Say Jaden. Where do you come from?" "Huh…" I looked up from my data pad. Rosh was still busy cleaning. "Where do you come from?" "I'm from Coruscant… Why do you ask?" "Well… I believe we started down on the wrong foot. We are both students here, we share the same master, we're training together from now on… and still… we don't really know each other. So I thought…" "To get to know each other. That's is a good point. We don't know how long we'll be training together." I sit up. "You're right. I agree for once." I smiled. Rosh turned around and stood up. He sit down on his bed.

"Well, I guess it's now time for my question." "Where do you come from?" "I'm also from Coruscant. I grew up in the Senate district. My father works for a senator."

"Ok. I lived in the works. Not the most attractive district of Coruscant…" "Really?! I heard that it was very dangerous neighborhood. Is it true that there are committed crimes everywhere, is it dangerous just to walk on the street at night… Have you ever been threatened." "No! It is true that it isn't the most beautiful neighborhood. But most people who are working there are decent folk. Most must work hard just to have something to eat." "oh… But does your parents still live there?" "My parents died years ago…" "Oh… I'm sorry." "It's okay… I was only a few months old. My uncle raised me. He still lives in the works." I went silent. I was thinking about uncle again. I never got to say goodbye. What was uncle thinking? It made me feel sad again. Rosh felt my mood changing and rubbed with his hand through his hair.

"What does your uncle do for a living?" He asked to keep the conversation going. "He has his own droids shop. He sometimes let me works on them as well." "That sounds so… cool. Did you had a own droid?" "No, the droids we made we sold. If we didn't sell, there was no money to buy food." "Oh…" Rosh went into deep thought. His face showed some shame.

"But enough talk for now. Otherwise there is nothing to talk about the next couple of weeks. You still haven't finished up." I smiled at him. "Oh, you're right. I totally forgot." He looked at the mess that was still present. "I guess, I have to get back to work." I nodded. "Yep, I'll look into the data for the missions."

I took my data pad and went through the different subjects. When I selected the missions section a hologram of Luke Skywalker appeared.

"Welcome to the mission select. The academy receives countless requests for assistance from all over the galaxy. Since we believe in learning by doing at the academy. Students of all levels help with these requests. Since you're an Initiate, however, Kyle will travel with you on most of your missions in order to instruct you, and insure your safety."

"Great. It's sound like we get a babysitter for most of our missions." I chuckled. "That's why we are at an academy. To learn the ways of the force. How better to learn than through experience. And we'll have a safety net." "Hmpf…"

After the message a screen appeared with all sorts of missions. I scrolled through the missions. So to take on a mission. I have to select one with the right difficulty, right.

"Hey… Are you already done?" Allada came down into our room. "Hello, are you also done with your first day?" "Yep. But I have to say, it's more difficult than I thought." "That's why we're here." "Heh… Youre so right. But hey… Let's go outside, the others are waiting for us." "I jumped off my bed. "I'm coming." I turned to Rosh.

"Are you coming with us Rosh?" I asked.

"Um… Well perhaps later. I'm almost finished." "Well, don't be too long."

Together with Allada, we joined the others outside. It was indeed a beautiful day.

Rosh didn't join us. I only saw him during dinnertime. And then he went to our room again. When it was time to get back to our rooms, Rosh was finished.

"You've cleaned it up nicely, Rosh." I said. "Thank you." Rosh replied.

Ratharan joined in and we talked about our training until it was time to go to bed.

The next morning round 8 o clock, Rosh and I went to the great hall, to meet up with Kyle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First schoolday

"Good, you're both here." Kyle Katarn was waiting in the big hall. "Now I will explain both you're timetables. You both will attend different lessons and will go on missions. Do you both have you're data pads with you?" Rosh and I both showed our data pads. "Good, now let's upload you're schedules. First off, you both know that on this academy, we believe in learning by doing…" "Yeah… we've heard that." Rosh replied. "Well, It's the way things go round this school. You get some lessons, but most you will learn in the real world. You both will get missions, some you can do alone, with the more difficult missions I'll accompany you. The first few missions will be under my supervision. Then I can see what skills you have and I can judge what kind of missions you can handle alone." "That won't be necessary, just give me a mission, and I can handle it myself." Rosh said in a proud voice.

I gave Rosh a glare. The last time I really needed him, he was cowardly hiding between the bushes.

Kyle chuckled. "That's not the way things go at the academy. If you can show me in the first five missions you can handle certain situations, then I let you handle it." After Kyle said this, Rosh looked very hopeful.

"If you'll follow me. First I let you see the mission room. In this room the most important and difficult missions for Jedi knights and masters will be briefed." We both looked into the room. It was very impressive. Rosh whistled.

"What a big space, haha. Look Jaden, it won't be long before we get our missions here." I sighed. "We first have to learn and become true Jedi's Rosh."

Kyle shook his head. "Come, we're not done yet with our tour."

After visiting the control room, security, training rooms and classrooms we went to a small meeting room. "Well, that was the tour. Feel free to ask questions…. If you got any…. No? Well okay." Rosh and I both looked very excited. "When we'll we get our missions?" I asked. "That's what we'll be determine now. There are different missions for today, but… Only one of you can go." Rosh and I gave each other a glare.

"Now… Now.. If you let me finish. One of you will have to go on a mission and the other will have to follow lessons. Most things you have to learn in your own free time because there aren't many teachers around. So he or she will have to study while the other is away." "So how do we determine who will go first on a mission?" Rosh asked.

"Well after much thinking I've decided to…." "Yes…" Rosh and I both asked curiously.

"Well, I've decided that you'll have to fight out in a match of rock-paper-scissors."

Rosh and I both stared at Kyle. "What?… Don't you think it's a good idea. I already get a headache if I need to choose. And if I my image of you is good, then one of you will be very disappointed … and I'll never hear the end of it." Rosh and I looked at each other. "Well… It's a way to choose. And the other can't be complaining." I said. "What are we waiting for? Let's do this." Rosh smiled.

We both stood opposite of each other. "Rock….. paper….." I sensed that Rosh was nervous, he started sweating. I smiled, this was something I could easily win. Then we both yelled "SCISORS!" Rosh began to laugh. He had Rock… And I had scissors.

I felt disappointed but tried to hide it. Rosh won it fair and square. Next time, I'll be going on a mission. "Good, now Rosh you will go with me. Jaden. You go to classroom 4. There will master Dioddai having a lesson about the history of the first empire. Then follow your schedule." "Yes, ma- Kyle. Good luck Rosh."

I walked towards the classroom Kyle pointed. I looked at my timetable. The lesson will start in five minutes. I saw a few familiar faces. Most were disappointed. It was to be expected. There were more students than masters.

I looked at the row and then I saw Nileeta. "Hey Nileeta, so you also have to wait your turn." I walked towards her.

Nileeta looked up and smiled. "Yes, Allada got lucky, we had to draw straws. She won. Me and the others will have to wait to next time." I smiled. "Yes, I know. Rosh won with rock-paper-scissors. Can you believe it! I never would have guessed our masters would use these methods." "Yeah, I can't believe it either. But it was fair."

"But now we have history…" I looked at my data pad. "Yes, and after history we have diplomacy and… ah yuck…" "What?" I looked at Nileeta's data pad. "Oh… Math…." I said sourly.

After six hours of lessons we retired at the library. Even if it was the first day, we got loads of homework. Nileeta and I decided to study together. We had a lot of fun, even if the subjects were boring. After another three hours we decided that it was enough for today, we both finished our homework. We went to the inner garden to chill a bit.

"I wonder on what kind of mission Allada is." Nileeta said, while looking at the ceiling. I was reading a book. "Yeah, but I doubt it is a difficult one. Kyle said that he chose missions of initiate level. He wanted to see our skills in normal situations." "Well, it beats just sitting here." I smiled and started thinking.

It was another three hours before diner. So… What could we do…

I looked at Nileeta. "Let's go to the training room. We could hone our skills, it could be handy to prepare." "Yeah, let's do that."

We went to the training room and started sparing. We did this with wooden swords. Nileeta proved to be a very strong opponent. I had it difficult to defeat her. But after two hours, when we both got tired, I won the duel. "Impressive, you're very strong in a duel." Nileeta admired. "Thank you, your also not one to underestimate. Oh boy, you really gave me a hard time." Nileeta smiled at my compliment. "But oh… we really smell, let's hit the showers."

After the showers it was time to go to the cantina. It was dinnertime. I looked at our table. Only fourteen of our group was present. The others still were on their mission.

We all talked about our lessons today and daydreamed about our own missions. After supper we all went to our own rooms. I lay down on my bed and I read my notes from the lessons. It's better to try and remember these notes because there will be a test after the first semester. Maybe I should upload these notes to Rosh his data pad, when he gets back. The lessons won't be giving twice, the others will have to study the subjects themselves. And if I know Rosh….

Then I heard someone entering the room. It was Rosh. I sat up. "Hey Rosh, how went your first mission?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "It was awesome. Kyle and I went after a missing droid. The droid fell from a platform in a ravine. The droid had some sensitive data, the owner wanted it back. After three hours we finally found the stupid thing. It was badly damaged. It was driving around a cliff and saw us as the enemies. It started shooting at us. Kyle let me take the lead, I took it down clean. Then after we brought back the damaged droid, Kyle let me fly back to the academy." Rosh smiled, it was as if he was still flying the shuttle. I chuckled.

"So now it's my turn tomorrow." I asked. Rosh looked at me. "Yeah, Kyle asked if you could meet him round 7.30 hours at shuttle 4. He wanted to depart early." I nodded. "Then I will have to stand up pretty early. Oh.. by the way, give me your data pad." I held my hand up. "huh.. Why?" Rosh asked, not quite understanding what I want. "Give me your data pad, so I can give you my notes. The lessons we'll have on the academy will only be giving once so… If we both make notes and share them, we'll have no trouble with the exams." "What? We have exams!? Oh… I never gonna make it!" Rosh looked very upset while giving his data pad. "Don't worry, if we both make notes, and share these, it will be alright. We could both be study buddies." I smiled.

Rosh looked up and sighed relieved. "Would you do that." "Yes, I already done that. Tada" I showed Rosh his data pad with my notes. "You're the best!" Rosh took his data pad and started reading the notes. I took my timetable and looked at it. Tomorrow Rosh will have some different languages, sociology and… martial arts. I sighed. I really wanted to have martial arts… Oh well, at least Rosh doesn't have to go to math. I don't think Rosh has a knack for math. Yesterday he tried to count his change after buying a sandwich. Maybe I could ask the girls if they would also take notes from the different school subjects. Than I would be alright.

After reading a few more notes I decided that it was time to go to bed. "What… you're already going?" Rosh asked. "Yes, I need to be rested if I go on a mission tomorrow." I gave Rosh a very significant glance. Rosh looked at me and after a five seconds he understood it. "Yeah… I'll be quiet. Good night." I smiled, set the alarm at 6.30 and turned off my light. I fell asleep right after I lay my head on the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mercenary activity and droid hunting

My alarm clock went off. Argh… 6.30…. Oh….

I sat up and looked around. Everything was still dark. Normally I would turn around and sleep a few hours. But not today!

Today I'm going on my first mission. I got up and looked around. Rosh was sound asleep. Also I noticed that Ratharan was back. He was fast asleep. It was probably very late when I came back. I didn't hear him come back. I really was interested how his mission went, but I didn't wake him up. I'll have to hear him out after I get back.

I silently walked towards my footlocker and took some clothing, then I got myself to the shower. I took a hot shower and after that I walked to the cantina. The human employees weren't there yet, but the droids were already busy with making breakfast. I could get a sandwich with cheese and cucumber. After that I went back to my room to take my data pad and light-saber. Then it was time to go and meet Kyle.

Kyle was standing next to the shuttle. He and master Horn were talking. I couldn't believe someone else was already awake. Normally when the lessons or missions start, it's already 8.30. I walked towards them. "Ah, Hello Jaden. So you're ready to go?" Kyle said. "Hello Jaden" Master Horn saluted. Then master Horn turned back to Kyle. "Well Kyle, I won't detain you longer. You're student seem eager to go." Horn laughed. "Students these days are very enthusiastic." Kyle agreed. "See you after the mission Corran. We'll speak more then."

When master Horn disappeared Kyle spoke to me. "Well then, ready for your first mission?" "Ready and eager." I replied. "Good. You may fly, I already set the coordinates. We're going to Tatooïne." "Tatooïne?"

"Yes. We've been receiving a number of reports that the Disciples of Ragnos have been trying to hire mercenaries and smugglers to haul some cargo." Kyle started walking towards the shuttle. I followed him.

"If we can contact one of these mercenary groups, maybe we can find out the cult's base of operations." "Do we know any smugglers or smuggling rings in that area?"

"Yes, one of those rings is based at Mos Eisley. We'll go there and see what we can find there." Then Kyle stood still and looked at me. "This one sounds like it could be nasty. You'll find some of the galaxy's worst lowlifes on Tatooïne. So keep your eyes open and follow my lead." "Yes, sir"

We went into the shuttle and I got into the cockpit. It was the first time I flew in one of these shuttles. Normally I piloted small spacecraft. "Look, here can you put in the coordinates, this is the panel for piloting the shuttle, look here is the button for light speed, this panel is for the defense systems and this one is for landing and docking." Kyle sat down next to me. "Now start the shuttle and confirm the coordinates." I did as Kyle said and I started the shuttle. I felt the excitement raise. I enjoyed it. Then I confirmed the coordinates. "Now let's get this baby off the ground. Take the control bat and push it up." I pushed the control bat up and the shuttle lift up. "Now push the button that button and we'll be on our way." I pushed the button and the plain lift up. In the window next to me I could see Yavin get smaller and smaller. "Alright. Good job. Now we'll put on the autopilot." Kyle pushed a button and I fell the shuttle take over the control. "Now… We can sit back and relax a bit. It's still a bit too early." Kyle said. He pushed his chair back and lay down.

I looked outside. Yavin IV was out of our sight now. "It will be an hour and a half before we reach Tatooïne." Kyle said. "What are your first impressions of the academy?" I turned around and looked at Kyle. He was staring out of the front window. "I think it's a great academy. In fact it's just as I imagined." I replied truthfully. It was indeed something I always wanted. To be a Jedi and protect the galaxy against evil. Up until now it was as expected.

"Oh really? Just as you imagined?" Kyle chuckled. "I don't think you really know what it means to be a true Jedi." I stared at Kyle, it was as if he was reading my mind.

"To be a Jedi is to make certain sacrifices, you always need to be ready when the galaxy is in danger, you even need to be vigilant in times of peace, you need to make decisions for the greater good, even if it means to lose everything you ever known. Most people doesn't know the sacrifices the Jedi made. Ages ago, Jedi had no personal possessions, never were to be able to have a relationship. Most left their homes as a child and lost their identities. They all lived at the praxeum and everyone was the 'same.' You could even say they lived as monks." "But those times have changed right? I mean, the rules have changed. We all are allowed to have personal belongings, I believe master Skywalker is married and most Jedi's have their own homes now somewhere in the galaxy."

"Yes, that is true. Some rules have changed, but the real principles stayed the same. The only thing that haven been constant throughout the ages, no centuries, have always been the force. Jedi have become protectors because of the force. Through the force, they got their powers. And with these powers come great responsibility. But not everybody sees the same responsibilities. Some say that the force is to protect the people of the galaxy, others have always been convinced that the force is to be used for themselves." "Those are the Sith, right? They use the force for their own evil schemes." I said, after remembering some details of Sith lords.

"Yes, and no. In the beginning, we all were Jedi. The Sith are fallen Jedi, or as some call it, dark Jedi. They were corrupted by the dark lures of the force and have succumbed to it. Not every Sith lord has been born a Sith lord. Most were true Jedi masters in the beginning. The fall to the dark side begins subtle. Most won't even notice the changes when it's too late. It mostly starts when a situation calls for a certain emotions. Most will experience different emotions such as anger, frustration, jealousy, sadness or even love. The person can't give this emotion a place and starts to hide his or her emotion. When the emotion gets too strong, it's start to take over. The person will be consumed by it and starts to get corrupted. After the corruption they will get swallowed by the dark side."

"Can…. Does this always happen with those emotions? I mean… When I'm angry, real angry, can my emotions take control of me and turn me into a Sith?"  
"No, not everybody falls to the dark if they're mad or something. It could happened, nothing is certain. But enough of that. Were here." Kyle pointed outside.

I looked up and saw Tatooïne in front of us. It was a red, desert planet. I've never seen it before. I wondered what kind of people were living here. Kyle took over the control bat and landed us at the spaceport.

We went outside and started walking through the spaceport. We saw different kind of ships. Then Kyle laughed. He pointed at a small spacecraft, which was docked next to us. "Well, I'll be… The Millenium Falcon." He walked towards the ship. I followed him. "Han… Chewie… Anybody here?" There was no reply. Kyle turned to me.

"I guess they're out. Come, let's check out the other ships."

We walked to the port next door. "Luke's info was good. These are definitely freelance cargo ships." We walked towards the central area. Before we entered the door Kyle stopped. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Kyle was in thought, then he looked at me. "Listen, stay here and guard the entrance to the docking bay. If anyone tries to enter or leave, detain them. I'll head over to the great cantina and ask around. I know some people there." And with this being said, Kyle left.

I stood still and waited for him by the entrance. First I was very alert, but after three hours I was getting bored. Then after me, behind the door, I heard laser guns shooting. I took point next to the door with my light saber drawn. Then a Wookie jumped out, he first pointed his weapon at me, then he put it away. I also put my light saber away. The Whookie started talking to me. "Wroagh wrah"

I could perfectly understand what he said. "A jedi me? No, not yet. I'm one of Kyle Katarn's students. He's talking to some locals. We've been investigating a cult that's been cropping up everywhere. You must be Chewbaka… Why are you here?"

"Wroooaaagh Wraaagh. Wrooooooogh." "Leia Organa? Must be important business." Together we walked back to the docking bay. There a mercenary stood guard. As soon as he saw us he ran away. Then more of those mercenaries came to make some trouble. With Chewbaka next to me, we defeated them one by one. We walked from one docking bay to the other. Then from the control tower a containment shield activated. The docking bay where our ship and the Millennium Falcon were docked, were trapped. Chewbaka shouted to me. "Roaaaagh Row."

"If you can hold them, I will go to the control tower and deactivate the shields." "Raaagh!" Chewbaka yelled.

I ran to the entrance to the control tower. When I entered the way behind me collapsed. The only way forward was to the control tower. On the way to the top, there were a few struggles. Some goons were guarding the tower. I had no trouble with them. With some accurate shots and a few wipes from my light saber I cleared the way. Then with the elevator I reached the top. The tower was strangely silent. I walked to the first control panel. The containment shield was activated. I touched the switch and the shield which surrounded the Millennium Falcon deactivated. Then I looked around. Our shuttle was at the other side. So the other control panel should be in the next room. I activated my light saber and walked to the next door. I was getting a strange feeling from the other room. There was someone there. I opened the door and then I fell down to the floor. A red light saber was thrown to the place where my head has been. "Come fight me, cowardly Jedi dog!"

The red light saber flew back to its owner. But before he could attack again, I jumped up and attacked the man in black robes.

The fight lasted a only few minutes. It felt like an eternity before it's reached a conclusion. One moment I thought I was overpowered. But after I hit the man hard on his nose, it was I who got victory. I blew away his light saber with a force push and then I kicked him hard in the head. The man flew through the air and hit the wall.

I ran towards the control panel next to him. I then hit the switch and with my light saber I disabled the panel through the cables from the panel. "So, now they won't be able to trap us again." I looked behind me. The man still lay unconscious. I got back to the lift and went downstairs again. On the way out I met Chewbaka. We went back to the Millennium Falcon. There Chewbaka started tinkering with the ship.

I walked back to the entrance where I was to guard the entrance. But Kyle wasn't back yet. I walked back to Chewbaka. Then from the other side of the docking bay, Kyle walked straight to us. Chewbaka walked away from the ship and greeted Kyle.

"Good to see you, too, Chewie!" Then Kyle looked at me. "Guess these mercs didn't want us here." "Groaagh." And with that said, Chewbaka gave me a big hug and petted me over my head. He held me tight. I had difficulty with breathing and tried to get away from Chewbaka. "Heh, that's high praise, coming from a Wookiee.

I stared at Chewbaka. "Thanks… I think."

Then Kyle looked around at the mercs ships. "These mercs aren't cheap. Someone in this Cult must have a lot of credits. Or worse, it's backed by the Remnant. Listen, we gotta get back to Luke and tell him what's going on. Can you tell Leia about the cult?" "Wroaagh wraaaagh."

I looked at Chewbaka. I was really lucky, because without him I wouldn't think I would have made it."If he hadn't shown up when he did, I'd have been in a whole lot of trouble." "Yeah, well, the way Chewie tells it, you held your own. Nice work." After that being said, we said our goodbyes to Chewbaka. Then we got back to our shuttle.

When we got back to our ship. We got a new transmition. It was from the academy.

There was another assignment on Tatooïne.

Kyle opened a channel and a protocol droid appeared on our screen. "Good day Master Katarn. There is a new mission on the planet you are currently on." "I'm sorry, but we've got important news which we have to inform master Skywalker. We need to come back." "The droid said in a monotone voice. "Master Skywalker is currently out. The mission is of some importance and is best to be dealt with right away."

Kyle sighed. "Fine, what's the mission?"

The droid started talking. "A moisture farmer on Tatooine recently overheard a group of smugglers talking about a Sith cult in a local bar and had his R5 unit record the conversation. Unfortunately, he became afroud and sold the droid to some Jawas before leaving Tatooine. We need to get a hold of that droid before the Jawas wipe its memory. You are to locate the Jawas, purchase the droid, and then return to the academy." "Good, we'll be on our way then." Kyle closed the channel and turned to me. "You've got some luck kid. Two missions in one go. Are you ready?" I looked at Kyle and smile. "Just like this morning, ready and eager."

We both went out to the port again. I looked around at docking bay A. The Millennium Falcon was gone. Chewbaka's business must be finished then.

Kyle walked to a garage next to the docking port and hired a landspeeder. It was kind of an antique. But when Kyle started the engine, it sounded like one of the newer models. It was great. Kyle brought us to the coordinates the protocol droid gave to us. Then we got out and looked inside a small Jawa house. No one seemed to be home. Kyle looked around and found some tracks.

"Tracks… maybe they've already come and gone." Kyle looked out in the distance. "Jaden, go see if you can find their sandcrawler. They might have stopped in that canyon. I'll talk to the moisture farmers, see if they know anything about this 'cult'"

"All right." I said serious. "Don't worry, Jawas are pretty friendly. Besides, you've followed a lesson of diplomacy yesterday right?" "Yes, I have." "Good, maybe you could see the basics of the first lessons in our negotiations." Kyle said. "But first things first." With a nod, Kyle turned around and walked to the village a few hundred meters west. I looked towards the canyon. In thought I think about my notes again. "What did master Ivalice said about the most important things of diplomacy?"

Then from the distance some Jawas came running towards me. They seemed very scared. Before I could speak to them, they were running past me. Then I heard a shot very close. I ran forward and saw sand people chasing some Jawas. I jumped and eliminated the threat. The Jawas talked in their language. The seemed very grateful, took a bow and left. "There seem to be trouble. Let's hurry and find that sandcrawler." On the way to the canyon I had to fight a lot of sand people. They seemed to guard something.

Then finally I reached the canyon. The sandcrawler stood still in the middle of the canyon. Sand people were guarding it. I defeated the sand people and went inside the sandcrawler. Inside the sandcrawer were some sand people but no Jawas. I went deeper inside the sandcrawler. There I found a lot of metal scraps, broken droids and other junk. I walked and looked around. After a container I saw something that looked like a r5 unit. I pushed the container away with force push and found a working r5 unit. I asked if it was the unit which had a recorded conversation of a cult. It answered that it had indeed a conversation recorded for its former owner. I asked if it could follow me. We went out of the sandcrawler. I looked at the way I came from and saw Kyle running toward us.

"I started to get worried, any problems?" He asked. I looked very proudly. "Not unless you count the Sand people I ran into." "Well! You're still in one piece, so you must have handled yourself all right. Let's get this droid back to the academy."

We headed back to the hired landspeeder and then to the docking bay. When we got back into the shuttle Kyle set the automatic pilot and went into the back. He send a message to Luke and then asked me to watch over the cockpit. He wanted to meditate about the missions we did today.

Before I returned to the cockpit I went to the small kitchen in the shuttle. I took some sandwiches from the refridgerator and went back to the cockpit. I took my data pad while eating my sandwich and went into the database of the academy. There I found a message left by Luke Skywalker. "Good work Jaden. Kyle told me you recovered the droid on your own. It's too bad about the jawas… Artoo will scour the droid's memory banks and see what information it turns up. I also heard about what happened in Mos Eisley. It's a good thing Chewie was there, but you did well regardless. It looks like this cult and the Imperials may be working together more closely than we thought. Good job on both assignments. When you get back to the academy, take some days to meditate on the events." I closed my datapad and closed my eyes. It was indeed a long day, a lot of things have happened. Now I really felt tired. sand After two hours we got back to the academy. Kyle walked straight to Luke's office. I went back to my room. No one was in at the moment. I took some fresh clothes and went to the shower room. After I freshened myself up, I went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as I touched the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Excursion to the Massassi temple and Emergency assistance

A school day went by. I didn't went to the lessons but went to meditate in one of the silent rooms. I wanted too had a day for myself, before I talked to the others. I also didn't went to the meals. I completely shut myself down for a few hours. Then it was almost dinnertime. I thought about what I should do now. I was not very hungry, and I didn't feel like being with my classmates yet. I went to the teachers wing. I thought about what Kyle had said before the droid mission. It couldn't hurt to read a bit more about negotiations. Especially with Jawas. They always have some interesting stuff to sell. I went by the teachers room where Kyle has a desk. When I walked by the door I heard Kyle laughing. I then walked slower. He was talking loud with master Horn. "I've got a promising student, really Corran! After the first training session I had a feeling about her. But she really proved herself in yesterdays missions. Jaden's a real prodigy." "Really Kyle? Aren't you exaggerating? Weren't you the one to say that both your students were some oddballs with no real talent." Master Horn said. "Well, that was two days ago. And one is indeed a bit off, think a bit to much of himself… But the other one could become a great Jedi. She can handle herself, I was really impressed. With a few years of intense training, she could be one of the best Jedi in the galaxy." "Really Kyle…." I didn't hear what master Horn said. I walked away from the room and went back to the dorms. I was so happy, it would make me smile for weeks. I sat down on bed and repeated every word I heard. Then I fell on bed. A day of meditation could be very tiring. I stood up and got my pajama.

I went to bed before the others came back to the room. I was deeply asleep, when suddenly I felt something warm on my shoulder. It shook me a little. "Hmmm…" I rolled in bed and tried to lay on the other side. Then on my other shoulder I felt that same warmth shook me again. Now I heard also a voice. "Jaden" it whispered. "Jaden, are you awake?" "Hmmmm…. Huh?" I opened my eyes and then I saw a face up close. I focused my vision and there I saw Rosh leaning over me. After a few seconds in thought I made an angry roar. "Huh, what are you doing, Jaden?" Rosh said while taking a few steps back. "What am I doing? What are you doing leaning over my while I sleep!" I yelled angry. "What were you planning, maybe I should cut you up next training session!" Rosh looked startled and tapped nervously at my bunk.

"What's going on here?" Ratharan came out of the freshers. "Oh, are you awake Jaden? Did Rosh wake you up?… What did I say Rosh? She was sound asleep. I told you she wouldn't appreciate if you wake her up." Ratharan chuckled when he walked towards his bunk. "I'm sorry, Jaden. It was just…." But before Rosh could go further I interrupted him. "What?!" I said angrily, I crossed my arms across my chest and glared fiercely at Rosh. "Well, I was really…. I mean…. We were really curious…" Rosh looked at Ratharan. Ratharan sighed. "What he meant to ask, Jaden, Was, how did the mission go." After Ratharan explained this Rosh looked with some excitement at Jaden. "Oh… So that's what bothered you." Jaden said. Then Jaden smiled. She knew that Rosh was a perfectionist and wanted to beat everybody at everything. She wanted to pester him a bit.

"Well, you're right about one thing Rosh." I said a bit slyly. "Missions are the real thing." "Yep, that's what I've been telling you, Jaden. But tell me, what did you do? What kind of mission you've been going on? Was it just like my mission, where you had to go find a missing pet? I went with Kyle to find a slimy serpent. It was really pathetic you know." Rosh made an innocent smile. "Haha, you went to find a pet? I've fought mercenaries and sand people on my first day." I laughed at Rosh. "We were going after a cult and found a base of operations at Tatooïne. Then we went to find a droid with delicate information. I went and found the droid on my own while fighting hundreds of Sand people. Kyle trusted me, while he visited some locals." I exaggerated a bit and left out some details while telling my adventures from this day. Ratharan looked very impressed. Rosh looked at me with his mouth open. In his eyes I could see some envy. I concluded my story. "Kyle was impressed. He said that I could handle myself. I was a real prodigy and after a few years of intense training I could be one of the best." This I didn't really lie. Kyle didn't say this directly to me. But I overheard him say it. This counted just as much.

"Well, I'll be. Very good, I'm impressed, Jaden." Ratharan walked towards me and held out his hand. I took his hand and shook it. "I'll be watching you, maybe I'll learn something." Rosh sat down on his bunk. He didn't looked happy. I looked at him. Maybe it was a little too much. I know how proud Rosh is. He really wants to be the best. But then again, maybe it's good for him. It should teach him that he can't always be the best. Rosh looked up again and saw me stare at him. He smiled bitter. "Yes, you're really a natural Jaden. I will also be watching you. Maybe I can learn something." He said in a strange tone. The way Rosh talked gave me the chills. It didn't felt right. Maybe I've made an enemy today. I decided to build a bridge between us. "Well, how about we train together. You can learn from me, and you can show me how to program the machines. You know, like you did on our first training course." I haven't completely forgotten that Rosh programmed a training droid to slow me down on our first struggle. It really felt like he would do anything to win that day.

"Sure Jaden, tomorrow it's a training day. I don't have to go on a mission. Kyle is having a day off." "Good then… Tomorrow we'll be sparing… okay." And with that I pulled my blankets up and lay down on my side. "Good night." I said. Ratharan answered with another good night. Rosh went out of the door. He said he was going freshen up. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. After an hour, Rosh still wasn't back. I sat up again. The lights were out. Ratharan was asleep. I looked at Rosh's empty bed.

Then I stood up and walked to the freshers. The door was closed. I hesitated, but then knocked. There was no reply. I waited another moment and then opened the door. "Rosh." I whispered. But there was no one in the room. Where could he be?

I started to walk through the academy. First I looked in the cantina. Maybe Rosh could have been hungry. But he wasn't there. Then in the library. Maybe a strange place to look. But with Rosh you could never learn.

I entered the library, but there was no one here. Then I walked to the training area. There I heard something clatter. The door to training room 4 was open. I sneaked to the door and take a look. There I saw Rosh. He was training intensely, almost brutal. The training droids were being massacred. I was looking for almost an hour, Rosh still went on. Then I silently walked away. I went back to the dorm and to bed. I tried to sleep again. This time I fell asleep. But it wasn't pleasant.

Next morning I wasn't rested. I was really tired. I looked to the bed next to me. Rosh was lying in bed. He was awake, but also looked really worn out. "Hey Rosh, I didn't hear you come to bed. Were you lost on the way back here?" I joked.

"Nah, I really didn't feel like sleeping. Not at first anyway." He said, looking away from me. "Oh, so what did you do then?" I asked. "I started sparring till I was tired." "So, you really are serious. Don't train too often, or else I can't keep up with you." " Don't worry Jaden. I will wait for you because I've decided something." With this he looked at me. I felt really weary. "It was bound to happen you know, you and I. We really are rivals. I will not lose to you. It was something I felt the first training." "Well, I will not lose to you either." "Good, I won't have it any other way. But let's go, training is going to start in half an hour." "What?! It's already this late?" I jumped out of bed and took my clothes. "I'm first to freshen up!" I yelled. I ran out of the room and into the freshers. I didn't look to Rosh when I exit the room. I didn't really wanted too.

When I was ready, I went straight to the training area. I didn't really wanted to talk to someone and started to train with a droid. After half an hour, the class came. Rosh was also there. I tried to stay away from him. After the warming up however, he came for me. When we greeted each other before our spar, the teacher came. "Stop everyone. There is a change of schedule. We're going on a little excursion to the Massassi temple. You're all expected in the great hall. There your history teacher, master Dioddai is waiting for you." We put back the training equipment and went to the great hall. I was really relieved when we went to the great hall. I didn't have to confront Rosh in today's training.

When we entered the great hall, master Dioddai beckoned us to come with him. He was already late with his schedule. Today, we all had to walk to the temple. We didn't had the luxury today, to go with the shuttle. It was a good training.

When after two hours we reached the temple. It was an eerie place. I felt a cold chill, one I didn't really felt the first time we were here. Master Dioddai told that this used to be a temple where the sith trained. It was full of darkside energy. I could feel the darkness inside the temple. The hard training, the pain and fear some disciples felt, when their fellow students killed them. Some echo's still haunts this place. "Incredible. It's like the sith still roam here." Rosh stood next to me. "It wouldn't surprise me if there are ghosts here." "Stop it, Rosh. Ghosts don't exist." I said annoyed. Rosh laughed. "And here we have an unbeliever. Don't you know that ghosts really exists. Like the spirit of Obiwan Kenobi, and also the spirit of the exile, Meetra Surik. The history is full of ghosts and restless spirits." "It could also be symbolic… Like they felt like the ghosts were guiding them, but it was really the force." "Yeah, right. I'm right, Jaden. I know I am." Rosh said and walked towards the others. Master Dioddai were guiding them into the temple. There he gave a tour. After three hours we finally went back. I still felt something unsettling. The temple, and Rosh… They both give me a strange feeling.

That night, I had some unnerving nightmares. I dreamt that me and Rosh were sith students. We were ordered to fight to the death. I saw the bloodlust in Rosh's eyes. I tried to plead with Rosh, I was scared. Not scared of Rosh but of something else. I was afraid of being engulfed into the eternal darkness. The darkness that surrounded the Massassi temple. Rosh laughed and jumped towards me. We started fighting. Rosh begin with an attack It was fierce. I jumped away and with my yellow light saber I fought back We were fighting for a few minutes. I kicked him in the stomach and could strike him down. But I hesitated. In that moment Rosh stabbed me with a red light saber in the gut.. I looked down and saw my blood on the ground. I looked up and saw Rosh and the darkness behind him closing in. "It's time to die, Jaden." I looked up and stared into Rosh's eyes. They were pitch black. Then I felt anger building up inside me. I jumped up and stabbed him through his heart. When I pulled my light saber out, Rosh fell on the floor. His blood on my hands.

I woke up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I was sweating, heavily. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. It was almost time to get up. I looked at the bunk next to me. Rosh was fast asleep. I stepped out of bed and took my clothes to the showers. There I scrubbed myself. I tried to scrub the darker feelings off. When I felt ready, I left the shower and put my clothes on. I then went to the library. It was still too early for class. I started to look up the history of the Massassi temple. When I found a book someone called for me. "Jaden… Are you here?" Kyle walked into the library. "There you are, it's time for a new mission." I stared at Kyle. "Uh… Kyle, isn't it Rosh his turn?" I asked. "Well, Rosh and I are going on a mission. Right after that, you and I'll be going on a mission." "Oh." I replied still in thought.

"Well, and here I thought I could made both my cute students happy." Kyle said. "You're to leave at 9.00 hours. We meet on the planet Bakura. Wait for me before you do anything. We both will investigate the station." "Yes, sir." "Don't be so formal kid." With that, Kyle went away. I looked at the information regarding the Massassi temple. There really wasn't interesting information. After one hour I was done looking. I went to the cantina, took some sandwiches for my trip to Bakura and left the academy. I was sitting in the cockpit and put the autopilot on. I took my data pad and started to look at the mission briefing.

"Officials from the planet Bakura have requested our assistance. An unknown party has taken control of a power station up in the mountains. They sent a team to investigate, but they haven't reported in. Their concerns are two-fold: they want to stop whoever has taken over the station, and more importantly ensure that the station itself remains undamaged. The station is built over a dormant volcano, and if the facility is destroyed, the volcano could destroy a heavily populated city. The Bakurans' need someone to infiltrate the facility and thwart the group's plan."

Jaden laughed and lay back. This sounds like an interesting mission. After half an hour I reached Bakura. I landed the shuttle on the landing platform and waited for Kyle. When I landed it was 9 o clock. But after an hour, Kyle still wasn't here. I started to get bored. "Where are you Kyle?... I've been waiting here forever." I looked up but nothing came. "Well, I can't wait around. I've got to do something."

I went to the facility and entered it through the main entrance. Untill now, I didn't came across any enemies. I went to the controls and started looking at the security camera's. There I saw several enemies… planting some bombs. I zoomed one of the camera's and turn on the sound. "The charges are set sir." "Good, the republic has been complacent. They've underestimated us. This will remind them what happens to traitors." I turned away from the console. "I have to stop that count down." I walked to the door next to the console, before I opened it I heard voices from the other side. "We have an intruder!" I took out my light saber and eliminated the threat. I made my way towards the first bomb. Then to the second outside. The third and fourth were no problem at all. When I came to the last room, there was some resistance, but I could handle it. I had a few bruises after the fight. Then I went back to the shuttle.

I took off and contacted Kyle. Kyle was back at the academy. "Jaden… good you called. I had to go back to the academy. Rosh and I've found some interesting Sith artifacts." I told the whole story about the intruders and the bombs. "Sorry I never made it to Bakura. You seemed to handle yourself okay though. Come back to the academy, We'll talk more here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Merchant rescue

After I went back to the academy, Kyle and I had a long talk. I told him about what happened. I told him why I went inside the facility, what I saw there and how I took action. Kyle listened attentively. After I was finished Kyle asked me to leave the office. He needed to talk to Luke about this. I went to the dorm. There was Rosh talking with Kevin Woodle, another student in our class. I walked inside the room and listened in on their conversation.

"So, how's your training going? I've been sent on a few errands, nothing exciting." Rosh said while he was leaning against his bunk bed. "Same here. I guess this is how the training works." "I thought it was just me… Do you ever wonder if your master is holding you back? You know, making sure you don't become too powerfull." Kevin looked a bit astonished. "Why would you say that?"

"Well Kyle, doesn't really foster my talents! I've gone on a couple of missions with him. But he doesn't let me do any of the important stuff." "Hmm. Maybe he is just observing you. You know, seeing how you accomplish your missions. I wouldn't worry about it." Kevin said. He saw me and came to me. "I'm not so sure." He said to Kevin. "What do you think, Jaden?" Rosh came very close to me "Well… I…"

"Ready to get back out there?" Kyle came in the room. We both looked at Kyle. Rosh shuffled uncomfortably with his feed. I just stared at Kyle.

"Did I… interrupt something?" He said with a certain gleam in his eyes. Me and Rosh looked at each other. "No… not at all. Well, let's go!" Rosh said. I nodded.

The three of us went to the docking bay. "Rosh, you and I are going to Tatooïne. Jaden, you are going on a simple assignment. The academy has received a distress call from a merchant ship that crashed on the planet Blenjeel. They were pulled out of hyperspace when they crossed paths with an Interdictor cruiser. The Imperials, apparently not wanting their presence known, fired on the merchant ship. The merchants managed to make it to the planet surface and call for help. As far as we know, the planet is uninhabited." "Right." I said.

Then we halted before shuttle 9. "It really is an easy assignment. You take the shuttle and land on the coordinates of the distress beacon. Then you pick up the survivors and bring them back to the academy. There they will get further help." "Consider it done." I replied, then I said to Rosh. "Good luck on your mission." "Yes, you too, Jaden."

I went inside the shuttle and took off. After half an hour I reached the planet Blenjeel. I almost was at the coordinates when I suddenly entered a storm. A thunderbolt hit the ship. The ship started crashing down. I put my seatbelt on was ready for impact. I clung to the seat while I shook back and forth when the ship hit the ground. The ship slide through the ground when it suddenly stopped. I put off the seatbelt and I stood up. Then I sat down because my surroundings were blurred. I took a moment for myself and concentrated on my breathing. When the dizziness was gone I stood up again and went to the machine room. There I saw some parts were broken off their place. "Aah…." I hang my head down. "Nice work, Jaden… Some rescue mission."

I turned around and walked towards the exit. I looked at my surroundings. My ship had crashed in some kind of desert. Next of my ship, another ship lay in crumbles. I looked at that ship. Next to the ship lay a big rock. I jumped up the rock and looked around. I held my hand above my eyes to shield them from the sun. "Hello!... Hello?" I focused my sense and got a vibe. I looked in the direction from that vibe and saw an old man hiding. He looked very terrified. "Hey, you there!" I shouted.

The man looked up and saw me waving. "Thank the force, you've come! This place is…" But before the man could speak further. The ground started shaking. I fell down on my but. I tried to stand up again when I heard a strange growl. I looked up and saw a giant worm coming out of the sand. The man screamed. The monster opened it's jaw. Thousands of sharp teeth were visible. Then it jumped at the old man. The man and monster disappeared.

I felt sick. "What was that?!" I wailed. Then from other sides came more screams and growls. So, there are more of them… I need to get out of here.

I jumped at the a compartment from the merchants ship. Maybe, I could find what I need in the merchants ship. I went towards the merchants ship. I tried to evade the sand as much as possible. I used the force to speed up and jumped further. When I went into the broken engine room of the ship. I found a power converter. This should do, I thought. I ran back to the ship and installed it. When I came out of the ship, the ground shook a bit. The monsters were coming closer. They felt me coming. I breathed in some air and jumped at a giant rock. Like the power converter is used the force to locate an energy cell, damper and a power coupling. I found an energy cell. After I installed this I went outside again.

Then I used force sense to search for the last two componenst. I now only need a power coupling and adamper. In the distant I found a power coupling behind the ship. It was laying down between some broken off compartments of the ship. I needed to run over the sand to reach the place. I sighed, then I concentrated on the force and sped up. I ran towards the component and I felt the ground shake again. I jumped on a larger component. Right after I jumped I felt a large presence behind me. The monster almost had me there. I gasped and took another moment for myself. Then I found a way back to the ship. I installed the power coupling.

I went outside again. I used the force sense again to locate the other two. I found out that they were far away from the merchants ship and my own ship. I sighed. This should have been an easy mission. They told me it was an uninhabited planet. I used the force to speed up my movements and ran towards some rocks in the distance. There was another component. But also there was a worm. It was roaming next to the thing I need. How can I….

I had an idea. I had some thermal detonators with me. Luckily, I used these as an standard equipment. I looked around and found a good spot to throw one. When it landed I felt the ground shook again. I then jumped and grabbed the damper. I went up the rock again and looked behind me. The detonator went off. The worm came above the ground again and well. It was dead. I smiled. This method I could use to reach the ship again. On my way to the ship again I threw three detonators. Two of them were eaten by worms. One was too late. But it didn't matter. I reached the shuttle in one piece. I installed the damper. "That should do it. Now I get off this crazy rock." I ran towards the cockpit and started the engine. I put in the coordinates of the academy. When I saw Blenjeel behind me, I relaxed a bit. I felt a bit guilty. I couldn't save the merchants. Then I got a transmit ion from Kyle. I was happy to hear his voice.

"Jaden, how's your mission going. I got a message from the academy that you weren't back yet." "Well…." I hesitated but then told Kyle that I was too late. The merchants were eaten by the giant worms. "That's too bad about the merchants. Sounds like those sand burrowers must have gotten them all. Nasty critters. Glad you got back safe and sound. We'll let Coruscant know to mark the planet as hazardous."

After Kyle and I spoke, I went back to the academy and made an report about Blenjeel. Then I walked back to the dorms.

Rosh and Kyle were still on their mission. I decided to look for Allada and Nileeta. They both were in their room. We talked and decided to grab a bite. We went to the cantina and bought a meal. Then we went to the inner gardens to eat there. It was a nice afternoon. Rosh and Kyle came back late. The next day, I talked to Kyle about my mission. I assured him I was fine. In the afternoon Kyle took us to the massassi temple. There he let us spar a few hours. The next week Kyle was away for a mission. Rosh and I both went to the lessons. After that week Kyle, Rosh and I started to go on missions again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Cult investigation, Hoth, a place of power

It has been a week since I've been on a mission. Kyle said that I needed to have some free time after that crazy mission. He and Rosh were going away on a bigger assignment, so I had enough time to spend on my studies. It was a piece of cake. I had finished most of my homework in one day. The next day I finished it and I started to hit the gym. But because everyone was gone on a mission, I started to get bored. I went to the teacher's who were still on Yavin4 and asked them if I could do self-study in advance. First master Dioddai wasn't so keen on giving me the teaching material but after my puppy eyes he agreed with it. For the next five days I'd made an schedule for my training and study. I worked hard and in no time I even finished all of the homework for first semester. I even remembered all the aspects. I was very proud. Also master Starlight was impressed with the way I trained myself. She saw me the third day alone in the gym and suggested to train with her. We sparred everyday and even she complimented me on my progress. This boosted my confidence considerably and the will to train and progress grew even higher.

After the seven days Kyle and Rosh finally arrived home. I was eager to meet them and tell Kyle about my progress. After I heard about their arrival I quickly made my way to the spaceport. When they docked, I've waited impatiently and started to pace to the waiting area. After ten long minutes they finally came out of the docking bay I rushed to them. "Hey Kyle, Rosh. How did the mission go?!" I asked.

Rosh looked very annoyed. He gave me an glare and walked past me. I watched him and then turned to Kyle with a big frown on my face. "Don't mind him. It didn't went like he thought it would." "What happened?" I asked curious but Kyle shook his head. "That's not something I would discuss with other students." "Oh…" I was a bit disappointed. I was really curious about what could Rosh set off like that. "Well, I'm ready and eager. When do we go?" I asked eagerly. Kyle chuckled. "Well first, Hello Jaden, how are you. Did you follow your lessons like I told you to. Also my trip went very well and I'm very tired of it. So… l take a break. I think I deserve a breather after the seven days I was gone." I slowly nodded and he smiled. Then he walked to the exit of the docking area. He turned his head and looked at me. "But first I need to give report a to master Skywalker. And have a big cup of coffee." I sighed. Kyle chuckled. "I'm not finished. I'll take a look in the new assignments. If you come to my office after lunch. We'll talk further." "Yes, Sir!" I saluted. Kyle sighed. "The younglings these days…." He turned around and after a few seconds out of sight. I made a victory dance. I finally am back in business.

I went to the canteen. Still no one of my class was present. I sighed and sat lonely at our regular table. I laid down my book and started to read about the next learning material of the second semester. I didn't notice that Rosh sat down next to me. I became immersed in the material and jumped when he started to talk. "So, you're studying for next semester?" Rosh looked at me sheepishly. When I recovered from the shock I answered. "Yes, I've made some progress in the time you were on your mission." "That's cool." He said. Then he looked around. His thoughts were elsewhere.

I stared at him for a few minutes. Then I gathered up my courage and asked. "How did your mission go?" Rosh turned around and gave me an devastating look. I sat back. Then he noticed that he startled me and sighed. He looked around the canteen as if he wanted to see if the coast was clear. He took a deep breath. "It didn't went well. I screwed up big time. If Kyle wasn't there…. I…" His voice trailed off and he stared in the distance. As if he was remembering some terrifying events. He didn't say anything. I decided to not ask about it again. I put my hand on his shoulder and then talked about last weeks. He was only half listening. I didn't mind because I didn't want to ruin his mood. After we both had our lunch, Rosh went to the dorms and I made my way to Kyle's office.

Kyle was sitting at his desk, with his feet on the table. In one hand a big mug of coffee and in the other hand his datapad. Before I could even knock on his door he said. "Come in Jaden." I sighed. I hated it when he does that. I walked in and greeted kyle. "Hello Kyle, I'm ready." He smiled and pointed at a chair at the other side of his desk. I walked past the desk and sat down. He then put his coffee on the desk and held up his datapad. I could see that it was about a mission. "This assignment is on Correlia. The city of Coronet on Corellia has had numerous reports of activity of the disciples of Ragnos." I gasped. So the cult is still very active. I longed to take care of them. Kyle coughed and got my attention again. "However, it's not clear if it's really the Sith cult of if the locals are just being paranoid after hearing about it on the Holonet. That's why you and me are going to Coronet. There we'll determine if the Sith cult truly is active on Corellia." I nodded. "When will we go?" I asked. "Tomorrow. So read about the Planet Correlia and the infrastructure of Coronet. It's a city." "Yes, sir." "That's all." Kyle said. I stood up and walked to the door. "Oh and Jaden… Next time, don't call me sir. It's Kyle and I'm your fellow knight. Not your superior." "Oops, my bad Kyle. I see you tomorrow." "Yes bye."

Next day I reported at the spaceport. There Kyle was already preparing a shuttle. We took off and after half an hour we reached the spaceport of Corellia. There, Kyle hired an airspeeder. We took off and flew over Coronet. While we were scouting, Kyle told me about his mercenary stories. He knew I loved them and he told about a mission he had with Jan Ors on Dantooïne. He was send to investigate a smuggler group which were active in those rims. He and Jan infiltrated their base and took out all the mercs. He almost was shot if it weren't for Jan. She made a dashed and… Kyle chuclked "Then Jan punches the weakling right in the….."

But before Kyle could continue, we got an emergency call.

"Can anyone hear me? …. We're under attack! Somebody is trying to blow up the tram!" Kyle and I looked at each other.

"The message is coming from that cargo train down below…"

Kyle started flying over the cargo train. I looked down. The train was almost out of control. Ahead of us, an merc ship was dropping off some goons. One of them looked up and started pointing at us. Then the others looked up and started to take positions. The merc ship took off and pulled up.

Kyle went in low. "You take the tram. I'll take care of these ships." "Yes, sir"

I grabbed my light saber and went outside. I jumped on the front of the ship. When Kyle flew a few meters from train. I used the force to jump further to reach the train. I gave kyle a thumps up and Kyle pulled up. He went after the mercs ships, five more popped up right after we approached the cargo train.

I took out my light saber and jumped up at the roof. "You don't have to worry about your flank. I've got it covered." Kyle flew over and shot a merc, who had his gun pointed at me. I waved at him. Then I ran forward.

There were a few mercs which didn't caused to much trouble. After the middle compartment, I faced a sith, he startled me. He threw his red light saber out of nowhere. I could just dodge it. It took some hairs along when it zoomed past my head. Great…. Now I have to go to the hairdresser again. I let out a curse.

I looked in front of me and saw, too late, that the sith knight was coming for me. He kicked me in the stomach and threw me down windows in one of the carts. I jumped back on my feet and looked for my light saber. It was just out of reach. The sith jumped down and almost landed on top of me. He evilly smiled at me. His hand reached in the sky. He was calling his light saber back. Now I took my chance.

Before the sith could call back his light saber, I force kicked him in the head. A few teeth flew on the ground. A force push against a pylon took the man out. I chuckled. That's what you get when you touch a woman's pride. "I'll send you the bill for restoring my hair later."

I took a jump and landed on the next cart. There were a few mercs, I took them out with a wookiee gun. They were out of reach. I took them out clean, but I was not untouched. The last one who fell of the train had shot my in the shoulder. It hurts really bad. I took a moment for myself and healed the wound till it didn't bleed out much. After the seventh fell of the train I was almost there. I went to the third compartment but was stuck. I looked up and saw a pipe leading to the front from the compartment behind me. I back tracked a bit and went for higher ground. I reached the pipe and balanced over it. Almost I fell off, an unexpected gust threw me off my feet. I grabbed the pipe and clanged on it. That was close…. Too close…..

I climbed up again and went forward. I took out my blaster pistol and sniped another three mercenaries. One ripped right through my shield and scraped my thigh. Well, this is a good situation to exercise my healing ability. I healed my flesh wound and ran on to the other roof. This is compartment number five….

I took out my light saber again and jumped downstairs….

Dang it….. It was a little too high. I bruised my ankle. I took a deep breath and went forward. I ignored the pain. I jumped onto the sixth compartment. There were three enemies. Two rifles and a sith. First I took out the goons, then I went forward and faced the sith. Our light sabers zoomed through the air. They clashed fiercely and sparks flew off. This sith was not so strong as the last one. With a few calculated hits, I knocked him out with ease. I walked into the cart. I then gasped….

"Kyle, there is a bomb on the tram!" Kyle immediately responded. "Disarm it, quickly! We're about to enter an heavily populated area" I ran towards the bomb and disarmed it.

The bomb bleeped. "Whew… that wasn't so bad. Okay…. Mission accomplished."

I walked to the other exit. Then I almost fell backwards. The tram speeded up. What…?

"Bad news Jaden, the tram is speeding up! I think they are going to ram it into the station." I looked at the first compartment. "You have to get to the control room and stop that train!" I stood up and took a deep breath. I can do this.

I took out my wookiee gun and started to use my force sense. I sensed in the last compartment a few more goons…. And in the control room… another dark energy…

I ran forward and took out the goons with clean shots. With adrenalin I went fast to the front. There came a third sith. "Come and get me, Jedi!" "As you wish!" I yelled.

We fought for a few minutes. He was very laid back. I felt a bit of a panic rising. We're very close to the station now. I now put all my force into the next sweep. The sith flew a few meters in the air, and landed on the edge. He tried to stood up again. Then I ran towards him and gave him a kick in the head. He flew of the tram. I then ran towards the control room. Almost there…. Which button…. Button…. Blue or yellow…. Calm down Jaden….. I pushed on a green button and took the steer.

"That was too close.. " I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Great work, Jaden." Kyle made contact via my communicator. "I took out those ships, I think we are in the clear now." "Can you pick me up? I'm setting up the autopilot. This should do it…." "that's good. Make your way to the roof. You've done a great job kid." I made the last preparation for the autopilot and jumped on the roof. There Kyle flew right next to the tram. I jumped on and we went back to the space port. We both went back on the shuttle. Kyle piloted the shuttle. I went to the back to get some shut eye. Back at the academy Luke Skywalker was waiting for us.

"Excellent work on the tram. It's lucky you two showed up when you did. If that tram exploded in the city….. It could've killed thousands of people." "That's what we here for." Answered Kyle. "Jaden, I see you in a few hours in the great hall. There we'll talk about an important assignment." Kyle walked away. I also started to move but halted when I fell a hand on my shoulder. "Jaden, before you go…I sense you are at peace. You truly are on the path of the Jedi. Freshen up a bit and I'll see you and the other students in the great hall."

I did what my two masters suggested. I first went to the freshers to wash the dirt and blood of. Ouch…. My shoulder wound hasn't fully healed. I quickly cleaned myself further and put on some new clothes. Then I went to the med bay. There a nurse healed my wound. Then it was time to assemble in the great hall.

Kyle, Rosh, the masters/teachers and the other students were already there. We all gathered and formed three rows of ten. I stood next to Rosh.

Master Skywalker entered the building and the meeting started.

"I've called you all here to relay some disturbing news. Someone sliced into my personal records. And accesed some highly sensitive data about places where I felt some strong connections to the force. Places like cloud city, Hoth and Byss."

Rosh chuckled. "What could they get from that, besides a tour?" I sighed and shook my head. Oh… Rosh, why do you have to be so…..

Also Kyle felt annoyed by Rosh reaction and rolled his eyes. He said to Rosh "Something nasty."

Luke Skywalker coughed. Everybody's attention then went back to Luke, who continued his story. "Everybody knows what happened when the shuttle of the first year student crashed. I believe that the scepter Jaden saw that day, was somehow used to drain the residual Force power from the Massassi Temple."

We all gave each other a look. Kevin spoke confused. "Drain the Force?... How can anyone do that?"

"I'm not sure." Luke said. "But I've learned from the Jedi Holocron that devices were created in the past, that could absorb and store Force energy."

"Those people Jaden saw, may have discovered some way to harvest Force power with that scepter." Kyle said, making the situation somewhat clearer.

I felt troubled by this new information. Then my attention turned back to Luke.

Luke agreed with Kyle. "Yes, which could be dangerous indeed."

Some of the students and masters started to whisper with each other. I stared at the window with more questions in my head. Then I looked back to master Skywalker, and asked a question most was concerned with. "So… What are we going to do?"

Luke looked at me and took a moment to think about my answer. "We'll have to investigate any locations from my records. That includes…. all of you students."

Luke went towards master Corran and Kyle. "Corran, you're going to Wayland. Kyle, I need you to look at the valley of the Jedi." With this being said, the other masters called their students to them, and started to give them advice. Rosh and I were still standing next to each other. "Why would they be stealing Force power?" I asked out loud. Then Rosh answered indifferently "I don't know. You worry too much, Jaden. I bet that these cult guys can't take on a Jedi." I sighed again. "Well, we're not Jedi yet,

Rosh. We're just students."

Kyle came suddenly and put his hand on Rosh his shoulder. He looked at me. "You may be 'just' students, but you're both well on your way. Don't rush it." Luke came after Kyle. "Jaden, I'm sending you to Hoth. This is where I had a vision of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I imagine there is a pretty strong aura. Rosh, I'm sending you to the remains of the planet Byss. It's very remote, so I doubt the Cult has been there. Don't stay too long. The Imperial Remnant may still be operating in the area."

Rosh smiled. "No problem."

"Well, that's everyone then. May the Force be with all of you." Kyle nodded and walked with Luke out of the hall. I also wanted to leave but halted. Rosh tapped my shoulder. "Good luck. Call me if you need any help." I chuckled. "Like I need any. Maybe you should give me a call." "Hah, in your dreams, girl." With that, Rosh and I splitted up. He went to the shuttle bay A, I needed to go to shuttle bay C. There stood a small spaceship. I entered the ship and putted the coordinates for Hoth. I set the autopilot and closed my eyes.

I wondered what I would encounter there. My mission objective was to investigate the site of Luke's vision and to determine if the cult of Ragnos has been there.

I've never had a mission without a clear insight of the situation. Plus, there was no back up this time. I felt a little bit worried. I started to meditate and concentrated on the things I've learned. The most important skills I've acquired so far were healing, force shield and I've sharpened my force sense, jump and speed.

After half an hour, I opened my eyes. The autopilot beeped. I was there. I took over the controls and landed the ship. I jumped out of the ship. My sight could not reach far. The whole planet was covered in snow. A snowstorm hindered my eyes from seeing the distance. It looked like a world of emptiness. Like there was nothing there. I chuckled. I wasn't here for sightseeing anyway. Let's get back to the mission. I took the force sensor, which I took with me from the academy. . I pointed the sensor in different directions. But… it couldn't pick up the place where I needed to go. Stupid machine…. I sighed and switched off the power.

Let me try a different approach. I reached out my hand and closed my eyes. I reached out for the force for a few seconds…

"Hmmmm….. Nothing…. Is master Skywalker wrong about this place?"

I sighed and turned around. There was no point in dwelling here, maybe I need to get back to the academy. I turned around and started walking towards the ship. Then I heard in the distance shooting. "What was that?!" I sensed towards the shooting, but couldn't make out who it was. "Guess I'd better check it out." I put away the force sensor and pulled out my light saber. Then I went forward into the nothingness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Echo base

I held my light saber firm in my hand while I was running through a snowstorm. First I thought there was nothing of interest here. But after hearing gunshots in the distance, I had a chance of mind. There were some people here, after all.

I ran faster but slowed down when I encountered a herd of Tontons. Maybe I could cover ground faster with one of those. I quietly approached the heard and then I grabbed one of the animals. I stood still for a minute. The animal just looked at me. I expected the tonton to panic…. But it just stood there, looking at me….

Well, better make good use of this. I mounted the tonton and ride further forward. It wasn't lang before entered a canyon. If I had to walk this….. It's good to ride.

Then I finally saw some signs of human activity. Relatively new crates and shields were strategically placed. But no sign of the ones who did this.

I dismounted the Tonton and let it free. There is no need for him anymore. Let's take this slow, one step at a time.

I slowly, with my light saber in hand, made my way through the pathways of the canyon and…. There I saw stormtroopers in the clearing. So there are remnants here… The info master Skywalker had was good. I used the force to speed up and took out the stormtroopers before they knew I was there.

I continued my way and reached an open area. I suddenly stood still. Something is not right. I tried to focus my sense but then my danger sense went of. I looked up and stared right at a missle. It came in fast. … I quickly took a deep breath and dodged it. The missle went off against the cliffs.. A big explosion which would certainly have warned the rest of the enemies. I sighed and smiled.

There certainly was a point of interest here. I looked in front of me. There was a GAV and after the GAV I could see a bunker. So that's what he was guarding. Let me take a look. Maybe I don't have to fight the machine. I focused my energy and collected force power. I started to push the force into my legs and made a run for it. I reached the bunker but could not find a way in. I heard behind me a loud noise. The GAV turned around and again pointed it's weapons at me. I could not find a way in with that thing around, at least not without getting blown to pieces. I dodged the next missle and took cover behind two big crates. There have to be something I could use. I looked at my equipment. I had five detonators with me… That should do it.

I jumped out of cover and made my way to the GAV. I elegantly dodged all fire and could place two detonators. I jumped in cover again. Good no hits on my side. The detonators went off. I looked up. The GAV was badly damaged. Now it's time for the last three. I ran out of cover again and now, too fast, I went toward the GAV. The GAV now opened fire and scraped my shoulder. The same shoulder I had healed a few hours ago…. I'm really lucky today.

I pushed forward and could place the other three. Now I made my way to the wall again. Behind me the detonators went off and I could hear the GAV collapse.

There a few storm troopers opened fire at me. I deflected them with my light saber. Then I took out my blaster riffle and returned the favor. After a few minutes I was in the clear. I jumped over the wall and entered the bunker.

I made my way through the bunker. On each corner, there were a few mercs and troopers. I took them out and started to wonder if I ever could reach the place of the vision. After fifteen minutes I finally got outside again. I got a little claustrophobic from staying in those close spaces. A few crates were in the middle of the road, and…. So are fifteen storm troopers…. It seems my job isn't done yet. I took out my plasma rifle and went back to work.

I concentrated the force and formed a second shield around me, then I made my way to the enemies. I shoot and dodged. The same thing, I've done over and over again.

But it paid off. Another five minutes. I used force sense. There are no foes in the area anymore. Maybe I could finally reach my destinations without further delay.

I started running again. Then….. I reached a…

Dead end…

Argggh…. What were they doing here…. There is nothing here…. I walked to the a big rock in the middle of the place. There is nothing here. I felt frustrated. No….

Calm down Jaden, let's focus you're sense on what is here. Maybe I overlooked something. I closed my eyes and used the force to sense my surroundings.

There…. There is a faint feeling of the force coming from that…. Rock…. No…. It's something else, beneath that rock, there is a big space. There I have to go.

I opened my eyes again and scanned the rock with new interest. I made a little circle and behind the rock, there was a small space. I looked within. This was the place I looked for. I crawled under and entered a large space underneath the ground. I jumped at a container beneath me. I looked around the new area. There were different containers. Also a few guards were on patrol. I jumped behind them and I knocked them out with my fists. Then I began exploring the area, It looked like some kind of warehouse. I walked to the furthest corner and entered a small hall. It looked like some kind of base. There were some enemies, who I took out with ease. After a few minutes I found the control room. I looked up information from the main computer. This is… Echo Base. What are the Imperial Remnant doing here? I searched through the last commands but I could not find anything of interest. I sighed and then I noticed on the far end of the controlroom another entrance. Maybe I could find something there. I reach out to my force sense. There is definetely someone there, someone who is strong in the force.

A took a moment for myself and started to hide my presence. It should give me an advantage. I reach for the control panel of the door and quietly opened it. I then sneaked in and came in another repository. There I heard that someone talking. I took cover behind a crate.

"Yes, Master. Dagobah." . I looked over the edge of the crate and noticed a red t'wilek woman. She was standing in the middle of the area. She was standing next to a giant rock. Above her I could see a opening, fresh air came from there. The t'wilek was wearing a blue uniform and had a communicator and scanner with her. On her belt I could see a light saber. Is she a friend or ….

"Skywalker didn't mention it in his journals. He must have been trying to protect something." A female voice answered. "Well done, my apprentice. Meet me there." I took a deep breath and came out of cover. I approached t'wilek. I took a better look and her and all my doubts were gone. She was with the imperials. The t'wilek noticed me and gave me an rating look. When she was done estimating me she looked amused. "Ah. You must be the saber-wielding troublemaker who neutralized our perimeter guard." I halted and started to assessing her. I could not determine her strenght and I was worried about this. Most of the cult were easy reading, but... I could not get a good reading from her. She looked very confident.

The sith spoke again" Are the Jedi stretched so thin that Skywalker sends children to battle the Disciples of Ragnos?" I wanted to answer but before I could speak the t'wilek jumped towards me. She draw a red saber. Before she hit me, I took out my light saber and both lightsaber collapsed with each other. The woman was very strong. I could not hold her and had to dodge. She chuckled and started to attack me fiercely. I dodged and blocked. It was almost impossible for me to hit her back. Another good hit from her, it slashed right through my personal shield. I jumped back and tried to get out of range. I started to concentrate and put up a force shield, then I tried to attack again. But without success. I let the t'wilek come after me again. I dodged and blocked the attacks. After a few minutes the t'wilek started to get tired. I felt my moment coming and started to put more force into my hits. I finally got the upper hand and slashed right through her shields. The t'wilek growled angry. I put on a little smile. "Not so amused now?" I asked teasingly. "Now you've done it." The t'wilek went in for another attack but I gracefully dodged and with my lightsaber I made an hole in her jacked. Again the t'wilek screamed. Now I was the one who had the upperhand.

After another few good hits from me the t'wilek jumped on top of the big rock.

I jumped after her and tried to hit her with my lightsaber. She jumped away, towards the opening in the roof. She reached one of the pipes which were sticking out of the hole. She halted when she reached the top and gave me a glare. "We'll meet again, whelp." I chuckled en jumped back on the ground. "I can't wait" I answered. After one last glance the t'wilek left. I stared for a few more minutes and after I was sure she left, I investigated the place. There were no more enemies and after I was done I left for the academy.

I went to Luke to report my findings and encounter with the strange t'wilek. I found Luke in the great hall. He was meditating. After I entered the hall, he stood up. I walked towards him, behind me, I felt the presence of Kyle. He also entered the hall.

After the greetings I told Luke about my mission. Luke lost in thought . Kyle looked very serious. "So… They know about Dagobah…" I looked at Luke, not knowing what he was talking about. Luke saw this. "The great master Yoda hid there, knowing his presence would be masked by the planet's strong dark side aura. It they find it…."

Luke walked away and looked at the window. Kyle turned to me.

"Did you find anything on Hoth?" I shook my head. "I found nothing. They must have already taken the Force energy from there."

"Just as others have reported. Bespin, Endor, Coruscant, everywhere…" Luke said in thought. Then Luke turned around and turned to Kyle.

"Kyle, what about Byss?" I looked at Kyle. Rosh was there, could he have run into trouble? I felt my stomach turning.

"Rosh hasn't returned… He's long overdue and we haven't heard from him." I stared in front of me. Luke nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I sense he's still alive." I looked at Luke, I was relieved. So my idiot is still alive, I thought.

"I'm going to Byss to look for him. I know some people that can get me into some of the outlying Imperial outposts. I'll see what I can find out." Kyle spoke. "Very well." Luke replied. I felt excluded and raised my voice. "What about me? I want to help…. Rosh is my friend!" Both Luke and Kyle were looking at me.

"You can help by staying here and completing your training." Kyle said firm.

I wanted to protest but Luke spoke up. "Kyle's right. There are still missions for you to undertake, and we can't neglect the training of one of our most promising students."

This took my attention. "Promising?"

"Yes. Due to your heroics on Hoth, we are promoting you to Apprentice." I tried to take all of this new information in. Me, an apprentice? I smiled.

"Thank you Master Skywalker. Master….uh, Kyle." "It's alright kid." Kyle smiled. "Let me be the first to congratulate you." Kyle raised his hand. I took it and shook it. "Now you have to rest. In two days, you're going on a new mission. Master Skywalker will chose one. I'll let you know if I find Rosh." "Thank you Kyle. I appreciate it. Master Skywalker." I bowed and left the hall. I couldn't wait to tell the others I've been promoted. Kyle surely will find Rosh and bring him back. I was certain of it. With a big smile I went to the cantina.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Back to studies, first semester tests

I went to the Cantina. A few of my classmates have returned. Also Ratharan, Allada and Nileeta were back. They all had finished their mission. All of them found the places which they were send to investigate empty and robbed from the force. I sighed and told them about Hoth. Everyone were listening intensely. After I was finished with my story Nileeta hugged me. "I'm so proud of you!" She stood up and started yelling. "Hey everyone. Jaden is officially APPRENTICE!" I felt my cheeks burning. Everyone turned their gaze at me. Some of them are starting to applaud and shook my hand, a few others were turning away. They looked very jealous.

I was in heaven. Later that evening we were making our room very cozy. My three friends were setting up a little party to celebrate my apprenticeship. I first was against it. Not everyone was here. Rosh was still missing . I felt silent and stared at the small window in our room. Then my gaze went to Rosh his bunk bed.

Allada put her hand on my shoulder . "Don't worry Rosh will be back in no time. Once your boyfriend is back, we'll organize a bigger party." "My…. Boyfriend?!" My cheeks turned red again. "Nononononono, Rosh is not my boyfriend! He is just my roommate and a good friend, even if he is annoying all the time! Have you ever hear him singing in the shower?!" Allada, Nileeta and Ratharan started laughing. "Wow, I never knew you two were so close." Nileeta asked teasingly. "That sounded very wrong, what I mean is…." "Don't worry, we were just teasing you." Nileeta responded. "Yes, there is little we can do for Rosh. Besides, Kyle is looking for him. He will find Rosh. In the meantime, we have to continue our lives and studies." Ratharan said. "I suppose your right." I sighed.

"GOOD." Allada said. "Now let's get the presents!"

"What?! Why did you guys…. That was not necessary!" I looked at all three of them.

"Of course, you are the first who reached apprenticeship, besides, I also want a nice present from you when it is my time!" Allada said slyly. "Aha, that explains a lot. " I said. I had to laugh. I got three presents. From Ratharan I got a new data pad. He had seen that my old one was, and to put it lightly, the old one was very out of time. "Oh, you didn't have too." I said. "It was necessary, I couldn't watch you using that piece of scrap again." I grinned. Next was the present from Allada. She gave me a beautiful bracelet. "This one has been made on my home planet. Look at these symbols. They stand for friendship." "Wow, thank you, it's beautiful." "Now it's my turn! Here Jaden." Nileeta gave me a big dirty box. I took the box and looked a bit confused. The box was very light and something moved in it. She laughed at my expression. "It's not just the box, look inside!" "You didn't have catched a screamer." I asked. Nileeta smiled. I opened the box and looked inside.

It wasn't what I first expected. I let out a big "AAAAWWWWWWWW, How cute!" In the box was a little white kitten with very big blue eyes. It let out a purr when I stroked it. "Thank you… But is it for us allowed to keep pets?" I asked. "Yes it is, if you take good care of it." "I will. Thank you all so much." "You're welcome!" They said. Next we played some old board games until it was time to go to bed. I went to bed with my little kitten next to me.

I had a restless night. I dreamed of Rosh. I had the feeling he was in distress. My worries started to grow and held me out of my sleep. I sighed and tried to lay on my other side. It didn't help. I sat up and looked at the little kitten. She was watching me. I smiled and took the little thing. I held it in my arms and cuddled.

I pulled on my cover and tried to sleep with the kitten in my arms. I still couldn't quite sleep, but it was better. The kitten was warm and soft. After a while I finally fell in a long deep sleep.

The next day, Kyle wasn't back. I expected Kyle and Rosh back. I mean, Kyle is our master and has survived millions of battles and solved hundreds of mysteries. I went to master Skywalker's office, but he was in meeting with other masters. I let out a big sigh when I heard it and decided to go to the inner gardens. I first went to my room, to get the kitten. (I still hadn't a name for her.) After that I went straightly for the garden.

When I got there it was very peaceful. I let the kitten play in the tall grasses. I wasn't worried that she would walk away. I could find her with my force sense. I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes. I knew my timetable. The first lesson is in the afternoon. Then most of my classmates were back from small tasks. I still had plenty of time to relax.

I also didn't have to worried about homework. I had finished everything from first semester and I was halfway the second semester's learning material. I also excelled at the light saber training. This first semester would be a piece of cake.

I spent almost the whole morning in the gardens. After it became a little bit more crowded I decided to go to the canteen. I first looked for the kitten and then I brought her back to the dorms. After that I went to the cantina.

In the cantina I looked at our table. Nileeta and Ratharan were already there. Nileeta saw me first and waved. I also waved and made my way to the table.

"Hey Jaden, come sit." "Hello Nileeta, Ratharan." I greeted my friends while sitting down. "Did you know. Tomorrow are the first tests." "Oh… Really?" I knew we had to do the tests soon, but tomorrow." "Yes, most students are here tomorrow. That's why they decided to do the tests then." "When did you hear?" Ratharan asked. "My master told me this morning. She asked if I could pass this message to the other students present." I sighed. "So this mean, no missions tomorrow." "Yep, that's right." Nileeta said. "Do we need to learn, or is this test a no brainer?" Ratharan asked. "I don't know. The only thing I know, is that they wanted to test our knowledge and skills. So I guess everthing we learned in the first semester." "Oh, then after our lesson from master Horn, I guess I'll hit the books." I nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll do that too." "Then, should we study together?" Nileeta asked. "That would be a great idea."

In the afternoon after a boring lesson from master Dioddai, we all went to the library. I took my new datapad with me. In the library we sat down on a table and started to read our notes and if we didn't know an answer, we asked each other. We studied till dinner and after dinner we all went back to the library. After 9 pm. I called it a night. I was very tired and really needed to go to bed. When I returned in our dorm I saw that the kitten had already called it a night. She was sleeping at the foot end of my bed. I smiled and let her sleep. I put on my pj's and carefully went into bed. Then I switched off my night lamp and went to sleep. I didn't have a restless night like yesterday. I had forgotten about Rosh and now my worries went to the tests.

The next day, I went out of bed pretty early. I wanted to look over my notes one last time. After breakfast, we went to the classroom to make the first test. There master Dioddai was waiting for us. "Welcome students, please take your seats, make five rows of four and wait for the test to start." We all did what he said and patiently waited for the next step. Ratharan had his notes still was very worried about the test. Allada also looked very nervous. I sighed and stared at my desk. After a few minutes all the students had taken their place and Dioddai coughed to get our attention. "Listen, you all get a datapad on which your test is uploaded. The test takes three hours. The test starts when I say it does. I expect that everyone will be quiet. NO CHEATING! If there are any troublemakers, I will personally escort them out of class. They will get an F and have to take the exam another time."

After Dioddai was done explaining and threatened the class enough he started to give all students a datapad. I examined the datapad. It was an old datapad. Almost as old as my old one. I smiled. So I wasn't the only one with antique.

"Alright, everyone got a datapad." It was quiet. Master Dioddai looked around. "Good, the test starts….NOW. Good luck."

I started up the datapad and looked at the questions. Most were from history. Good, I'm good at history. I answered the questions with ease. After two hours I was done. I sighed and looked at my answers. I saved them and send it to the teacher. "Hmm." Master Dioddai looked very surprised. "Already done, miss Korr?" I nodded. "Well, you can do something for yourself while waiting for the other students." I sighed. Another hour to go. I took my own datapad and started to look at the stuff I had saved. Hmm, I've installed a game of Racer Rush on my datapad. I looked around. The rest of the students were still deeply in thought. I then looked at my datapad again. Maybe, I should try to get a new… High score…. I smiled.

I turned off the sound and started playing. Yes….ah….no….

I lost the first round. Now let's try that again….. Yes…Yes….. Yeah.

"Miss Korr, we know that you're done with your test. Please be quiet, so that your fellow students can make theirs." I looked up. I didn't know that I said that out loud. The other students were also looking at me. Some amused, some very irritated. "Shhh…" "Oh… sorry." I whispered. I decided to stop with gaming and started to look at the assignments for second semester. After an hour master Dioddai spoke. "Turn off your datapads. The test is over." Some sighed relieved, others muttered. Not all had finished their test. Some even gave me glares, as if it was my fault. Before I could do something. Nileeta came in between. "As expected of you Jaden." I smiled proudly. "Nah. That test wasn't so difficult." Nileeta smiled.

We all went to the canteen. I first went to grab something to eat. Then I went back to the table. Most were relieved the test was over. "Pffff. That was hard. Did you know the answer of question 213?" Ratharan asked while he was going through his notes. "No… That one I guessed." Allada sounded very tiresome. "Oh…" Ratharan put his datapad on the table and sighed. "Glad that was over."

I was looking at my friends and our other classmates. I had no difficulty with making the test. In fact, I found it very easy. Now I have to say that I never really had problems with studying and making tests. I always had to look over my notes and I remembered it. I sighed, now after lunch we all have to show our skills in battle. I wondered how we're going to do that. It looks like Nileeta read my thoughts. "Hey Jaden, do you know how they take the skill exam?" She asked. I shook my head. Nileeta smiled and said. "Well, you're going to spar with the examiner. There you'll have to show them you have the strength, agility and can do basic force skills like force push, force pull, force shield or force healing. It depends on what the examiner wants to see." "Oh." Nileeta smiled and started talking to Lynorri, another student from master Starlight.

I sighed and waited till lunch was over and the next test begins. We all made our way to the training grounds. There five masters were waiting for us. They were master Horn, master Starlight, master Ivalice, master Telana and master Dioddai. Master horn started to speak to us. "Welcome students. You all had your first test about everything you learned in the theoretical subjects. Now we will test your combat skills. The test will take place here. When it's your turn, we will call your name. Then we'll determine your progress. The rest will wait in the changing rooms for their turns." All the students first went to the changing rooms. Then the first student was called forward. First it was Robes turn. Everyone was waiting in suspence. After fifteen minutes. Robe came back with a big smile on his face. "I made it" He said. Then the other students were called. Some of them looked relieved after the test, others were silent or looked very disappointed. After eleven other students, it was finally my turn. I went to the training room.

In the middle of the room, stood a ring. Master Starlight was standing in the middle. The other teachers were sitting at tables with data pads in front of them. Master Starlight spoke. "Welcome Jaden. Ready for the test?" "Ah…. Ready as ever… hahaha" I smiled nervously. Master Starlight smiled encouragingly. "Well, just spar as you'll always do." I nodded.

Then master Horn spoke. "Jaden, the test consists three parts. In the first part, you'll sparr with master Starlight. We want to see that you can handle yourself in battle. First hand to hand, then with light sabers." I frowned. Normally it's not permitted to spar with light sabers. Master Starlight saw this and said. "Don't worry Jaden. The tests are always with light sabers. Only training is with training swords." I nodded. Master Horn coughed after master Starlight's explanation. "Hmpf.. In the last part, we want to see your force skills." He said strictly. "Yes, sir."

"When you're ready. Enter the ring." I nodded and looked up in the ring. Master Starlight was waiting patiently. I took a deep breath and entered the ring. Master Starlight bowed to greet me. I greeted her back. Then we started.

I was very nervous and tried to study master Starlight's stance. Master Starlight was patiently waiting for me. I decided to take the offence.

I made a lunge to her head. She gracefully dodged it and returned a kick to the stomach. I also dodged it, barely. Starlight smiled and gave me a look. It was like she was trying to say. _Is that all?_

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I started to use the force to read her stance and scan for a weak point. I couldn't find any and started to create one by attacking again. Master Starlight dodged everything. I couldn't lay a hit. I was very frustrated. I started to get angry, when I noticed my anger. I took again a moment for myself. Anger is not the way, I need to calm down. Now I noticed how everything around me stood still. I looked at my opponent and said to myself. You can do it. Normally you could hold your own against her. Now you can do it again. I smiled and patted myself on my cheeks. Master Starlight smiled. "Now made up your mind?" She asked. I nodded and tried to give it my all. I went with a straight punch to her face. Starlight was shocked from the speed I went forward. She could barely dodge it. Then I made a flying kick to her head. I surprised master Starlight with my attacks. I even pushed her back. I almost could hit her when I heard Master Horn stood up. "That's all, thank you." I stopped and went back in beginning position. Also master Starlight nodded. She smiled and went toward a table next to the ring. On the table, two light sabers were lying there. She took them both and then turned to me. "Here Jaden. These two are light sabers, only used in tests like these." She handed one to me. I took a brief moment to study the light saber. The handle was a bit bigger than my one and it had also more weight to it. I turned it on and heard a zooming sound. The light saber activated. I stared at a blue light. Master Starlight chuckled. "When you're ready, we start the second part of your test." I nodded "I'm ready."

"Good, then let's start." Master Starlight also activated her light saber. She went into a fighting stance I was familiar with. I was glad that I've trained a lot with her, the last couple of weeks. Again I went to get the first hit. Now Starlight was ready for it and blocked it with her light saber. Our light sabers intertwined and sparks flew off. For a moment I was caught up in the beauty of the two lights together but soon my attention went back to the fight. Master Starlight jumped back a little and took on a different stance then usual. Then she attacked. It looked like the attacks were heavier than before. I tried to block it, but I could barely stand my ground. I was pushed back. Starlight laughed at me. I sighed and started to dodge her attacks and increased my speed. She could not hit me once. I started to get the upper hand. Then master Starlight smiled and took on another pose. Now she was as fast as me! I tried to surprise her with my speed, but she returned the favor with the same speed and strength. I jumped back at my starting line and took a deep breath. Then I tried to imitate her heavy hits. I first came in with the same speed as before. But right for the moment of impact I added more strength. Starlight blocked my hit with her light saber. She was pushed a few inches back. Master Starlight smiled and went back into the basic stand. "Well done, Jaden. You passed the second part."

Again master Horn stood up. "Good job. Now for the final part." He raised up his hand. Master Starlight took a few paces back and watched. I also wanted to walk back but Master Horn stopped me. "No no, Jaden. Wait, this is your final test." Suddenly, the ceiling opened and a big rock fell down. It came straight for me. I went into panic. What was happening?!

I quickly called for the force and felt the energy building up in me. Then I pushed forward all that I had. I yelled and fell on my back. The rock was thrown against the far side of the training hall. Master Horn looked pleased. "Good, that's all. You passed miss Korr." I was astonished. "What …. You threw I rock at me!... And I …." "Yes, you've passed the second test. You can go now…" Master Starlight chuckled. "Do not tell the other students about it." I gave her a strange look and walked out of the trainingsroom. "Oh, and Jaden. After the tests, I want a moment to talk to you." Master Starlight yelled. "I'll meet you here." I nodded and went back to the changing rooms.

In the changing room Nileeta and Allada were eagerly waiting for me. "Well, how did it go?" She asked. I did not straightly give her an answer. She asked her question again. "Oh… Sorry. I passed." "That's so great!" "Nileeta, it's your turn." "Great, wish me luck!" I gave her a weak smile. She returned my smile and made her way to the training hall.

"Well, what happened?" Allada asked. "You'll know soon enough, when it's your turn." I said. Allada frowned, but did not ask further. I stood up. "I'm tired. I'll go back to the dorms for now." Allada nodded. I went away. After an hour the tests were done. I went back to the changing room. Both Allada and Nileeta were sitting in the changing room with a pale face. "How did it go?" I asked.

Both answered weakly. "We passed." I smiled and nodded. Then I made my way to the training hall. The teachers were busy cleaning the mess, that was made after the test. I looked to the walls of the training room. They were heavily damaged.

"Maybe we should cancel the rock test." Master Dioddai were saying sourly. "Now where is the fun in that?" Master Horn asked cheerfully. "I think it's a blast. It really does me good to see the anxious faces of the students, when they think they're going to be flattened by that giant boulder." "Hmpf." Master Dioddai answered.

Master Starlight smiled amused. Then she noticed me. She said something to the other teachers and went to me. "So you came!" She said. "Yes, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, it's about training. You know that Kyle is very busy at the moment. So he asked me to continue your training. You're now an apprentice and are way's ahead of your fellow students. Kyle asked me to start with advanced light saber training." I looked at master Starlight without saying anything. She looked at me, like she was expecting some reaction. Then she started to speak. "Listen, your training will start tomorrow. Also the missions start tomorrow. First we'll have training and then you'll be going on easy assignments." I nodded. "Good, I'll explain the rest tomorrow. Meet me in my office at 8 o'clock." She turned around. "Wait…." I said. Master Starlight turned around and looked at me. "Did you…. Have you heard anything from Kyle… Or Rosh.?" "No sweetie. Nothing." "Oh…" "Don't worry, Kyle is the best." I nodded. Then I turned around and went back to the changing rooms. No one was here anymore so I went to the dorms. It was quiet. The rest of the students were celebrating the first results, or sulking. I decided to study again. I wanted to progress further. I wanted to be as good as Kyle. I wanted to go looking for my friend. But as Kyle said. The only way I can help is to grow and progress as a real Jedi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Training with master Starlight

The next morning I made my way to the office of master Starlight. I really did not what to expect from her new training. Nor did I really like the idea of getting a new master. I really had hoped Kyle made it back with Rosh and. He would resume his training with Jaden, as it should be. That's what Jaden had hoped. But not all things go the way you want. Sometimes you have to compromise. Especially when the enemies are already one step ahead of you. Also I've been hearing some rumors about master Starlight. Most not very reassuring.

I let out a big sigh. Well, here it is. Master's Starlight's office. No way back now.

I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. Then I knocked again and then three times in a row. But no one answered, that's strange.

Master Starlight is known for keeping her promises to others, especially when it involves training or protocol. No other master is as focused on training and progress as master Starlight. She also had a scary side, I've heard. She pushes all her students to the limit. Sometimes from missions, I've heard, if student's screw up. She would chase them to the training area's and would let them work until the students would collapse from exhaustion or puke up blood. She also kicked a student into the sickbay after having spilled some beans over her new robe. I also heard some stories, I better not think about it.

At least, not all of it. I had told Allada yesterday at dinner about my new trainer. She was shocked and quickly told me all the juicy gossip about master Starlight. She has heard these things it from someone from the senior year, who has heard it from a classmate who overheard his classmate talking to one of the friends of a student from Master Starlight.

I didn't know if I should believe the rumors, because I had trained with master Starlight before. She was very helpful and compassionate. But to be on the safe side I carefully opened the door. "Master Starlight?" I asked with a voice higher than usual. But as I looked into the dark room, it was clear... No one is here. I felt relieved. Up until now, it was all good. No signs of a demon teacher yet. I smiled wondering how students sometimes overreact.

But then I somehow felt uneasy. A dark energy was flowing and surrounded me from behind. All my senses sharpened. Someone stood behind me, clearly not very amused. "Ms. Korr! Do you find it normal to open door's without permission!" A voice shook down the whole floor. I was taken by surprise and could not stay on my feet. I fell head first inside the office.

"Well, what do you have to say on this. I demand some respect and obedience." I carefully turned my head and when my eyes met master Starlight's I felt like being struck down by lightning. The first thing I thought, when I got back my senses were that "Master Starlight is scary" Oops, that was out loud.

"What did you say?" Master Starlight's eyes spat fire. "Nothing, ma'am" I said, a bit too quickly. "You think I'm scary. Well wait till we reach the gym!" She screamed while raising up her hand. Oh, no. I thought What is she…

But something told me to not linger in that place. I jumped up and then had to dodge. A large force push flew past me. I heard the room after me shaking and something cracked. I knew that I had to get out of there.

I ran for my life, literally while I was being chased by one of the most scary being's in the universe. I speeded up in most hallways because I was an easy target. I jumped through the corners and corridors to escape the heavy force attacks from master Starlight.

I never knew that master Starlight, who always looks so nice and reserved, could be so devastating! I really hoped I could out of this ordeal, alive.

It should be really something, when Kyle and Rosh returned. They would find me in the sick bay, broken. Or they have to attend my funeral. I can already hear Kyle say: _She was so young and ignorant. Have I had known, I would have given her clear instructions to never anger her trainer. _

The only thing Rosh would say is: _Hah, stupid. I thought you were tougher than that. Seems like I'm the best._

I already was thinking about an appropriate starting line for my will.

No, I scolded myself. I'm not going to die, at least I don't think master Starlight kills at the spot. She is a Jedi, not a Sith. At least, I hoped.

After taking a few more corridors, I recognized a pattern in master Starlight's attacks. She would only throw a force push if I go a specific direction. At least, I think I know what she is doing now. She's guiding me with her attacks to go the training rooms.

I smiled. So this is training to. Let me show her how good I am.

I now ran straightly to the training area of the academy. The attacks behind me now were gotten less fierce. I was right, I thought and when I reach the center of training room 7 I stopped. I turned around and looked right in the blood soaked eyes of my trainer. I jumped a little when I looked at her. She looked like a lioness who was ready to jump her pray. "Easy, master Starlight." I tried to soothe her. But Starlight hasn't calmed down. She slowly took small steps in my directions. She circled around me and I stood motionless. Waiting for something to happen. But a few minutes she just was watching me.

I tried to say something but couldn't find my voice. I was so nervous and decided to let master Starlight make the first move. After another ten minutes of murderous stares master Starlight finally spoke. "Entering a room without permission, disrespect your trainer and walking away from punishment." She now stood still in front of me, only a few steps away. "What were you thinking?!" I opened my mouth but then closed it shut. I could not answer because I didn't know what I did wrong in the first place. But something told me to not answer, because if I did. I could be in for some serious torment.

"Lost your tongue?" She asked mockingly. "Good, because I hate students with a smart mouth." I felt relieved, at least I did something right now. Maybe now I could calm things down. "We've lost some precious time." Master Starlight turned around, clearly she has calmed down now. Why, I did not know, nor I wanted to ask.

Then she suddenly turned around to see if I was slacking off. Luckily, I held my composure the whole time. She nodded, now a bit more content.

"Good, take a training saber from the equipment room and sat up the ring. I will get some coffee. I think I deserved that after our little fight." I just stood there and said nothing. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked with some threatening in her voice. "Yes, ma'am." I said with a squeaker voice. She smiled pleased and walked away. After I felt her leave the area is sighed relieved an sat down for a minute. I've never been this scared in my whole life. I know I'm not old but damn. That is some scary lady.

I stood up and prepared the training room. After fifteen minutes master Starlight returned with her normal composure. I could not discover any anger nor I felt the threatening aura from earlier.

"Jaden, you've done a great job setting up the room. Now let's get started." I nodded and quickly made my way to the center where Starlight took a stance. "You know what this stance is?" She asked. I nodded and waited for a moment. Then I answered. "That is the beginning stance for all the fighting stances." "Good girl." Starlight said, a bit too exaggerated for my taste.

"Well, I wanted to start training with exercising the beginning stances and attacks. Then we'll look at your exam results." I nodded and took in the beginning stance, the training saber hung on my belt. "Good form, Jaden. Now first begin with hand to hand combat. I call an attack and you do it." She stood after me and started yelling different attacks.

"Front kick, back kick, fist to the face, stomach, uppercut!" I did it and after half an hour Starlight looked pleased. "Good, now repeat the exercise while I get your results. And no slacking!" She warned. Then she disappeared.

I did not want to risk a second fury so I did do what master Starlight asked. Because it felt like she was testing me. After an hour, Master Starlight still hasn't returned. I still was doing the attacks but not with the same determination as first. I wondered if I should stop or continue with the exercise. There was also the feeling master Starlight was secretly watching me. No I do continue, I made a mistake and now I wanted to show them what I was worth.

I did continue for another two hours. But still no one was there.

Now I really did not know what to do. I stopped and took the beginning stance again. I was a bit tired from the exercise and was covered in sweat. "Great, now I've to hit the showers again." I sighed. But right before I made another move I heard something closing in with high speed. It was a training droid. It looked like the same model Rosh programmed to 'kill' me the first training. I could dodge in time and grabbed my training saber.

The droid also took out a saber. My eyes grew bigger, it was the real deal. Then it started attacking fiercely. Not like the first droid I had encountered here. This one was really after my life. I could block a few attacks but could not stand around. Most hits pushed me a few meters back. After another hit I slammed with my back against the wall. I almost let my saber fall on the ground. But with the force I held it up again. I knew I was trapped.

The next attack of the droid was full speed. I could not dodge I knew the attacks could go straight through my defense. I decided to block anyway, because there was no other way. I felt the heavy attack slamming on my saber. I saw the saber coming to my face. It was too powerful. I closed my eyes for impact. But it suddenly went silent. I looked up, confused. The droid has stopped. Not just stopped, it had deactivated itself the moment it almost made a critical hit. I slowly got up my feet again.

I made my way past the droid. I decided not to let it out of my side. With the light saber still ready in my hand I made my way slowly to the door. Then out of nowhere a hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed. "Hoho, it's not very nice to scream at your trainer." I turned around and looked at an amused Starlight. "I thought I had asked you not to slack of and do your exercises like I asked you to." "But I…. You…." Master Starlight raised up her hand to silence me. "No, I gave you an order and you did not obeyed. You stopped your training and felt the consequences."

I looked master Starlight straight into her eyes. "So you sent the droid to kill me." Starlight chuckled. "This way you did get some exercise, while I was away." "You did this on purpose." I said astonished. "This the way I run real training kid." The master replied. "Get used to it." I gasped and tried to think a way to respond.

"Besides, I've taken a good look at your results. I've made a decision." I stopped poundering and looked up. "It seems you're natural abilities are based on the fast style. So that's where our training will be based on. Come back tomorrow round 8, then we'll start the real training." "Here in the training hall?" I asked. "Of course in the training hall. Where else?" Master Starlight replied irritated. I nodded. "Yes, ma'am." And got out of there.

I ran towards the dorms and fell on to the bed. "This is going to be a though semester." "Well how did it go?" I was startled and looked around. Ratharan came into the room. "What are you doing?" He asked while I was hiding behind my pillow. "Uhm… nothing." I said and laid it down. I tried to set a straight face but Ratharan could read my face. "So… How did training go." "Absolutely perfect…. I…. need to go!" I ran out of the room en left Ratharan behind. Ratharan walked up to the doorway and followed me with an confused look. I made my way to the briefing room.

Yes, it's better to get into the action again and forget that this has ever happened. At least I hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

**To Nar Kreeta, Bets and rancor trouble**

I entered the briefing room and I saw that a 3cpo droid was controlling the panels. While he was pushing buttons I walked towards him.

"Hi, there." "Hello, what can I do for you, trainee Korr." The droid answered while still looking at the panel.

"I was hoping I could get an assignment." I replied. The unit looked up. "I was told that you're busy with training, so I have no missions available right now.

"But I just finished up. I'm ready to go back into action!" But the droid didn't looked impressed. "I'm sorry, come back tomorrow." "No!" I yelled but then quickly corrected my straight face. "What I mean is… I haven't been on a mission for two days, the others have continued theirs. I have the feeling that I'm doing nothing." "That's not true miss Korr. You're in training." "Yes, but. Training for today is done. Can't you look up something." I was really desperate to go out and it looked like the droid saw this. "Well. Maybe there is something…." "Yes, anything. I'm ready and eager." I shouted. "Well… Master Skywalker and master Katarn have left the a academy…. But I can possibly supply you with a set of possible missions for this week."

"That would be so great." "Good, now let's see what kind of mission I can provide." He starting to control the panel and put up some new data. He scrolled through the different assignments. My eyes fell on a rescue mission. "Wait, hold up."

I read it, it send in a half hour ago, from the planet Nar Kreeta.

"I want that mission. Can you give me a short briefing ?" I said to the droid. "Yes… Well." "Go on." I urged him to continue. The droid nodded and opened up the file.

"We've received word from a mining guild on Nar Kreeta. A number of elders are held captive by the local Hutt crimelord. The elders went to negotiate a treaty with the Hutt, but never returned. The crimelord himself, claims no one ever came to see him. Your job is to find the elders and return them safely." I nodded. "Consider it done."

"Great, I'll inform your master right away." He turned on a communication channel. "Is it okay to inform master Katarn. He is still searching for Rosh." I said.

"It's protocol to inform the master of the students whenever they go on a mission. We also need the approval from the master. So that we know that the student is ready for this type of assignments."

"Oh…" I said while looking up to the screen. I took a good look at the different kind of missions and wondered if I was ready for this mission.

After a few minutes Kyle answered the call. "This is Kyle, what's up 3cpo?" He asked. "This is protocol droid 3cpo. I've got a mission set up for student Jaden Korr. Id number 339862, current loc…." "Relax, Just give me the details." The droid continued, a bit pissed off now. "Well, the mission is to Nar Kreeta. I'll upload the details." "Yes, thank you. Now let me read this…." After a moment Kyle chuckled. "This kid really can't sit still and look at this mission. Really something for her. I approve of this mission. It's nearby my location so I'll assist her on this mission." "Good, I'll set the coordinates and sent miss Korr on her way." "Do that." Kyle said and broke the communication.

The droid turned to me. "Miss Korr, master Katarn has approved of your assignment. You have to go to.." But before he continued I interrupted him. "Yes, I've heard him. Can you upload the coordinates to shuttle 7 in bay 2B?" "Yes, ma'am." The droid answered, a bit annoyed by the many interruptions. "Good, then I'll be on my way."

I exited the briefing area and made my way quickly to the spaceport. When I reached my spaceship I sighed relieved. One thing I was glad off was, that I didn't bumped into master Starlight. She really did scare me, I never expected her to be so…. Well never mind. No point in dwelling, she did became my trainer after Kyle asked her. So maybe it's a good thing. I shook my head, nah… Who am I kidding.

Now for the matter at hand, to Nar Kreeta. I jumped into the cockpit and put in the coordinates of the planet. After ten minutes I took off.

It was a short trip to Nar Kreeta. After half an hour in hyperspace I've reached the planet. It was simple to find the docking station. Nar kreeta was a small planet, it only had one docking station. When I landed and entered the waiting area, I took a good look around. Nothing interesting really, a few merchants ships had just landed and were bringing in cargo. There were also some travelers, I could tell that they were eager to leave this rock. Yes, according to my data pad, this planet really is a big rock. With some small aquatic sea's and a lot of deserts… Ah..…. the dry air, the burning sun and sand, which will miracously reach places I never thought it would. I really started to hate deserts after the missions on Tatooïne and Blanjeel.

I still remember the terrible drought. It was a disaster for my hair, my has been painfully red after two weeks and needed to be handled with care. After a week, I still felt the sand in my…. Well….. It wasn't a good experience. But this mission had a good side. It definitely beats the training session with master Starlight. As long as I was on a mission, I didn't have to endure in master Starlight's sadistic training methods.

I looked around and after five minutes I saw someone familiar. Kyle was talking with the boss, or some other high figure from the spaceport. I could tell from the uniform it was someone high in function. Also, every other employee greeted the man with most regard and respect. Kyle hadn't noticed me yet, his back was turned to me. I started walking to them and greeted the man the same way the others did. The man chuckled. Kyle didn't turn around and chuckled to. "I felt you coming. So you did pick up some manners in your time at the academy." Now Kyle looked behind him. I could see a big smirk on his face. For a brief moment I consider to say something but before I could open my mouth Kyle introduced me.

"This is the manager of the spaceport and a respected member from the mining community from Nar Kreeta. This is our client, mister Draav. Mister Draav, this is my student, Jaden Korr." Mister Draav smiled. "Call me Broo. Mister sounds so old." He reached out his hand and I took it. He gave me a firm handshake. "Pleased to meet you. You can call me Jaden." I said smugly. Broo gave a warm smile.

"So mister… I mean Broo told me about the problems he and the mining community had with raids and threaths from this crimelord. Lately it had gotten out of hand. The elders of the community have all been going to the lair to try to negotiate with the crimelord. That was almost three days ago…" "Yes, and we've been worried since." Broo filled in. "We would like the academy to investigate where our elders have been. They should have been here by now. It's only a half day trip to the crime lord's palace." "Broo has a speeder ready for us to take. It will take fourty minutes to reach the place." Kyle said. "Oke, let's go." Broo nodded and went in front, he then showed us the landspeeder. It was an older model speeder, from before the last galactic war. I wasn't sure it would work, Kyle also didn't look impressed with the old rusty speeder. Broo smiled and wished us luck, he needed to inform the company's leaders of our mission. Kyle sighed. "Well, let's see if this baby can take us to our destination." I nodded and took place in the cockpit, Kyle jumped in and took the steer. He turned on the engine and laughed out loud. The engine screamed with excitement. I grinned "Well, some things don't are what they seem, right Kyle?" "Heh, that's right, just like this baby. Hang on, Jaden. Let's see what this baby can do." He kicked the gas and there we go. "Wow! Almost as fast as the newer speeders on Coruscant." I shouted out with delight. "Not bad." Kyle agreed.

After ten minutes of looking around we both got to catch up. "How's the search for Rosh going?" I asked. Kyle was silent for a moment. I grew a bit impatient. I really wanted to know what happened with Rosh. He is a friend….

"Kyle…"

"I know Jaden. You really want to know… But, there isn't anything yet. I need more time to find out more clues. There are still some questions..." Kyle said.

"But.." "There is nothing Jaden." Kyle said, a bit irritated.

I shut my mouth and started staring outside. After a minute Kyle sighed wearily. "Look, Jaden. If I have something, I'll let you know." "Yeah…"

After another awkward moment of silence, Kyle coughed. "Let's talk about something else. How's your training going?" He asked, glad to have found another topic.

"Good, I guess." "I've heard you've passed the first exam with flying colors." "Yes, but they could have warned about the giant boulder." Kyle laughed. "But that's the best part of the exam. Wait till you are a master yourself. Nothing more funnier than to scare you're pupils to death." I gave Kyle a strange look. "Well… If you say so."

"Don't be such a whiner, you've passed the test, didn't you. I never had a doubt." I looked up and gave Kyle a glance, he was looking at the road.

"Really?" I asked. "Really, Really." He said an chuckled. "Me and the other masters have made bets about who was going to make it. I betted it would be you on top. It seems like I've made quite some money." Kyle smiled at the prospect.

I rolled my eyes.

"So that is how the masters on the academy make some extra cash?" I asked. "Our salary is not to write about, besides it's always good to have a little extra money."

"I guess you've got a point." Kyle nodded and smiled.

"Uhm… Kyle?" "Yes, Jaden." "Did you ask master Starlight to train me?" "Shaneeka?... Yes, that's right. I did ask her. But it would be a big surprise e if she actually did it. She normally focus herself on her own students. It's like a competition for her, to train the best knights. But how do you know about that?" Kyle looked back.

I stared at Kyle for a second. "What?! She normally don't train other students?" I asked with some disbelief "The possibility of the universe crashing down would be greater than that training students other than her own."

I stared outside with a absent gaze.

Kyle still looked at me, then he connected the dots. "Shaneeka?! You…..!"

The speeder made a quick turn, he almost crashed into a rock. "She will train you?!"

"I had my first training with her this morning." I said. "And you can still go on a mission?" He asked. I gave Kyle a glare. "You really are something. Even Shaneeka's own students have to spent an entire week in the infirmary after a training session." "I agree, that master Starlight's lessons are rough… But… she did help train me for the last weeks." "That was fooling around, measuring and comparing other students with her own." Kyle yelled. "She would never…"

"How could you ask a monster to train me!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, Jaden. I never thought that that woman would agree to train another master's student." Kyle mumbled.

"But I guess my training sessions are very effective, if they can help you survive Shaneeka. I'm a great teacher." Kyle starting to smile complacent.

I sighed.

"But enough of that, We've arrived." Kyle said. I looked outside but didn't notice anything. "Where are we?" "In the middle of the desert." Kyle replied. "Here lives Zulo the Hutt." I took a better look, but the only thing I could see was sand, sand and sand. "Are you sure Kyle? There is nothing here." "Maybe you should look down." He said sheepishly.

I looked down, there was a big hole in the ground. "What in the force's name is that?" "That is the entrance for Zulo's little paradise." I looked further down, but I failed to see the buttom. I looked again at Kyle.

"How do I enter the mansion?" I asked. Kyle activated a little board computer and started pushing on some buttons. "It's seems that there is a pipe of a fan system down there. Maybe you could gain access there." "that's sounds a little convenient." "It's better than to jump down till you hit the bottom." "Point taken." I said.

"Well then, I'm going in." I said, trying to sound confident. "Wait for a second, I'll try to get a little closer." Kyle steered and down we got, now we hung above the pipe.

"There you go, be careful." I nodded and went down the speeder. I opened the emergency hatch and looked down. It was a jump straight down.

I took a deep breath and took a stance. "Have you jumped yet?" Kyle said. "In just a minute." I replied. Here it goes, I said to myself.

I jumped and straight down. Oh, god…..

I threw my arms forward and grabbed the ledge. I gasped. So, this is how a real cliffhanger feels. I pushed all my strength in my upper arms and launched myself into the pipe. After I felt the metal under my shoes I could breathe again. I looked down and could see the bottom. Are those…. Remains….

Best not think about that now. I looked up and saw that Kyle was turning the speeder.

"You know… Normally I'm the one going into danger while Jan flies the ship…. Now he turned the shuttle so I could see him behind the windshield.

"But, this will work too." He smiled and waved. I also waved. "Find the elders, and bring them back here for pick up." I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He then turned around.

I now made my way further into the fan system. Almost immediately I found a locked door. I let my hand glide over the door. I could sense people on the other side, but still. There was no way I could come in this way. I looked around and found a hatch. I took a good look and tried to push it. No.. It was rusted shut. No problem for this…

I grabbed my light saber and sliced right through the iron bars. It made more noise than I thought. I kneeled down and started to listen, but after a few minutes I continued.

After a few narrow corridors I reached another hatch. I looked down, two mercenaries were walking their rounds. One looked around attentively at his surroundings, the other looked very relaxed. He even had to laugh at his colleague. "What's wrong Ragat? Have you seen a ghost?" He asked mockingly. The attentive one looked a bit annoyed. "No, you can never be too careful. "Ah… never mind…." The lazy one looked around, then his attention went back to his buddy. "Did you place your bet?" He asked. The sharp one chuckled. "No, why bother. The hutt's are terrible, most prisoners won't even get ten meters before the rancor eats them. It's a waste of credits." "Maybe, but if one of them ever gets away… Well, then I'm going to be very rich." The sharp one laughed out loud. "Yeah, yeah… keep dreaming." And he continued his round. The other one mumbled something and also started to walk his round.

Rancor? Bet? This is more serious than I thought. I looked around and continued my journey through the shafts. But there wasn't a nice spot to enter unseen. So I took my changes and got back to the first hatch. I looked down. The two guards were right under me. I took my light saber in hand and put my hand forward. I called upon the force and with all my might I threw a force push. The two goons never knew what hit them. The hatch flew against their heads and with a loud bang they were thrown against the wall. I jumped down and looked around. Behind me I heard some men shouting. Well, so much for a silent entry. I activated my light saber and blocked some laser blasts. I then returned their shots back. In no time I was finished with the guards.

But soon after my noisy entry, more made their way to me. I sighed and took out my light saber. After a few minutes, at least ten goons were lying unconscious. I tried really hard to just knock them out, not to kill. I'd like to avoid as much bloodshed as possible.

I looked around. The hall, in which I stand now made split in two other halls. I decided to take the right one first. I made my way and after defeating three more guards, I found a way back outside. I smiled, I found a way out.

I turned around and decided to investigate the other area. I made my way back. The guards still were lying in the corner. I paid no attention to them and made my way further into the facility. I looked around. One door was shut. Even with my light saber I could not open it. I looked around. Left of me was a door and an elevator. I walked towards the door. Locked, needed an security code. Well, there is only one way now…

I walked to the elevator and made my way upstairs. There I found a small bar, which is used as bettinghall. A bartender was doing the dishes. When he saw me he screamed and duck behind the counter. I took out my light saber and deflected some blasts. Guards from a room started attacking me fiercely. Luckily, the training with master Starlight learned me to be fast and agile. I used the skills to evade and deflect. After I made a good standing I used force speed to evade the rest of the attacks. I made my way to the guards and with some simple hand to hand combat, I took them out. I then heard another yell, I took a stance with my light saber. But after a second I deactivated my dear weapon.

It was the bartender who screamed in fear. He fled the bar and ran for his life.

I shook my head, if he is so scared, why go get a job with a Hutt lord?

I looked ahead and saw in the right corner a door. I walked to the door and opened it. Only a few lights flickered. I looked around and noticed security screens. I take a good look at it. It looked…. There was nothing

Some dirty large halls, covered in…. blood?

I shook my head, where in the force am I. I gave the room another look and in the other corner I saw a control panel. After a quick study I pushed a button. Something happened. It seemed that the windows were shut, now after some screeching noise they opened. I walked to the window and looked out in the area, which I first saw through the security camera's. Then another sound was heard. I looked out to the left. There a door opened and….

Like a pinball game, I saw four elderlies were pushed out of the chamber. They all had a terrified look on their face. I sighed and had a really bad feeling about it.

Then I heard it. The ground shook a little and an angry roar was stirring up my heart beat. A rancor!

There was no time left. I crawled through the window and jumped down. I ran towards the elderly. An old man looked up. "Who are…." But before we could get proper introductions I grabbed him by the arm. "We have to go, Now!"

After I said that a huge head looked around the corner. It was the biggest Rancor I had ever seen. "Oh, no! We're doomed!" an old woman screamed.

I looked around and focused my sense. There was an opening, a door, that's the exit.

"Listen, I'll distract the rancor. You make your way to that side." I pointed my finger left of me. The hostages all nodded and ran as fast as they could to the exit.

The rancor saw them running and roared again.

I took out my light saber and with the force I send it flying towards the big head. It was a direct hit. The rancor looked around confused, but after a minute he spotted me. He then made his way to me. I gasped and turned around. Maybe I should have thought it through.

I ran with an angry, hungry rancor after me. Luckily for me, Rancors are big and slow creatures. After three long halls I looked behind me. I could hear him, but I've created some distance between us. I sharpened my sense and through the force I could see that the people made it safely to the exit. After I confirmed it I ran forward. Through the force sense I could see that this way made a loop, also to the exit. Behind me I heard the rancor growling. He still was searching for me. I used the force to sprint the last few hundred meters and then took a few deep breaths. I was out.

One of the elders walked towards me. "thank you so much for saving us." "No problem." I said. "But, there are others still trapped there." An old woman spoke to the man. "Then I should save them." I replied and I turned around. "We were with fifteen people when we went to the negotiations. So that means, eleven others are still trapped." I looked behind and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll get you all out in one piece. You should head down this corridor. Stay in this hall and you'll find an exit further in. There is a ship waiting for you." The old man nodded and turned around. He and the other ran towards the exit. I made my way back to the control room. But before I could go onto the elevator again, new guards ran through the locked door.

After I defeated them, I found a security card.

I walked toward the door and used it. The door opened, I smiled and ran without thinking into another corridor. There I could dodge a grenade, just in time. I got back my composure and defeated the other guards. I looked around. There were three different paths I could take. I took the red one and found another bar, defeated the guards and went into the control room behind the bar. Just like last time I pushed the buttons and the screens opened. I jumped outside and saw that in the other corner hostages were pushed out.

_Let the games begin._ I thought.

I ran towards the hostages and pointed them into the right direction. Then, just as last time the rancor appeared. I smiled, the hostages could run freely, the rancor was to far away to catch up. I ran with the hostages to the exit and told them the way to Kyle. Then I made my way to the other betting areas. The third went as flawless. The stupid rancor always came a bit too late. But the last time the hostages and I made it barely. The rancor was waiting for us at the exit. When we came around the corner, the rancor came running for us. "Back!" I jelled and I took out my light saber.

The hostages backed down quickly. The rancor didn't seem to care much. He came straight for me. I dodged the first attack. His large claws scratched my left arm. I grunted and with pure discipline I ignored the pain. I focused on the rancor and threw my light saber. It was a good hit. I took out the right eye. The rancor screamed in agony and started attacking more fiercely. I backed down, away from the hostages. I threw another time, but this time. I threw my light saber into the wall.

Oh… No… Shit. The light saber fell on the ground. Before I could call it back with the force, the Rancor went back to his senses and started attacking me. I could only back down. I walked backwards, into another direction. He followed me, eagerly. He really wanted to munch me down.

I gulped and after another stare at each other, I made a run for it. He ran after me, faster than before. I called on the force to gain some distance. But it didn't gave me much off an advantage. I had used most of my energy and it had taken a toll on me. After that much fighting and running, I had almost ran out of juice.

After one loop, I made my way to the exit, the rancor was right after me. I jumped and then I fell on the ground, safe in the hall where the hostages were waiting for me.

But I didn't move at first, I felt a great pain at my back. After I jumped to safety, the rancor slashed with his clash. It hitted me in the back. I felt warm liquor dripping from my back.

I tried to stand, but my body protested. Then the alarm went off. Great timing, I thought bitterly.

"Come let's go." An old man said. He reached out his hand. I nodded and took it. With an unbelievable strength the man got me back on my feet. I focused my energy again, to sense the exit. The other hostages have reached Kyle. I could sense their energy. "Come, I know the way out!" I said. Then I took out my communicator and made contact with Kyle.

"Kyle, I found and freed all the hostages." "Good, get back to the access tunnel. I'll pick you up."

We quickly made our way to the tunnels. On the way back, we didn't ran into other trouble. With the force sense we avoided them. When we reached the tunnel Kyle flew lower with the speeder. He smiled proudly.

I smirked and waved. The hostages all made it, this mission was a success.

When we all boarded the speeder I made my way to the cockpit.

"Hey, there! Good job. I would love to see that slimy Hutt's face, when he found out all his prisinors escaped." Kyle said while he was flying the ship back towards the city. I smiled and nodded. I let myself fall on the co pilot's chair. I fell tired, this mission certainly drained me. Kyle shot me a glance. He then took a better look at me. "You look pale. Then he noticed the blood on my clothes. He activated the autopilot grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "You're wounded. Here, let me heal you." He held his hand above my back and after a second I felt the force carefully regenerating the large wound. I sighed relieved. After ten minutes the wound was closed. It still was painfull, but didn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you." I whispered. Kyle nodded and took the steer again. I leaned backwards in the chair and fell asleep.

I awoke again when we were back on the space port. A happy Broo held us in a strong embrace and after some thanking both Kyle and I went on our way. Kyle went back to investigate the disappearance from my friend and I went back to the academy to report. The same droid was in the briefing room when I gave him my report. Master Skywalker, who normally takes all the reports, still was away from the academy. I sighed and went back to the dormitories. A lot of students were away on mission. Allada was home, but she was studying for a re-examination. The exam with Dioddai went not as Allada wanted, she wanted to get a better score.

I left her alone and went back to my room. Ratharan wasn't home, so I took off my clothes and put on my pj's. I let myself fall on my bed but was startled after a soft furry thing stroked her head against my thigh. I looked up and saw my cute little kitten. I pulled the little kitten towards me and cradled it. The kitten purred and let itself be petted. I smiled and let the little kitten lie next to me. I lay down under my blankets and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

** Going out with master Starlight, to zoronhed**

It was still early in the morning. School has started but I still was in bed. The soft cushion and thick blankets filled my whole body with warmth. When I came home yesterday, I felt extremely tired.

The wound on my back was closed but still sting a bit. I sighed and rolled on my side.

I closed my eyes again but after a wet lick on my cheek I chuckled and opened them again. The nameless kitten lay down next to me and gave me a loving gaze.

I stroked it's soft fur and in response the kitten purred. We bot lay down for another minute until hell broke loose.

A loud bang filled the room and made me sit up in an instant. The door was punched out of its doorframe. First I only focused on the poor door, lying against the far wall. Then slowly but attentively I turned my head to where the door was a few minutes before. I gulped when my eyes met the one responsible. Dark eyes looked at me, giving a warning that this person was not to mess with.

I slowly stood up, pulling the kitten behind me and pulled the blankets to cover it.

Then I slowly walked towards the doorpost and gave a small respectful bow.

"Good morning, master Starlight." I said respectful, still in a respectful, none hostile bow. I was not ready yet to meet those fearful eyes which spit daggers at me.

"Morning? It's almost afternoon!" The master angry replied. "Have you forgotten your training, you nerfherder!" I was startled and looked up. I met the strict gaze of the master. She still gave off a murderous vibe. I gulped and stretched my back a bit. It still hurt a bit, but I knew that if I wasn't careful. It would end bad. Especially if master Starlight lost her patience. I knew that I still was in the danger zone. I needed to thread carefully, not triggering the master her berserk side.

"My apologies, master Starlight. I was on a mission yesterday, in which I used up all my energy and in which I got a 'small' wound."

"Hmpfh, that little scratch on your back is nothing. It shows your laziness, you could have come out of that little assignment with ease. It seems you need a stricter lesson. Put on some clothes and meet me in the docking bay." She turned around and marched off. Some students who met her, crawled away in terror. Such a strong vibe came off her.

I sighed relieved and opened my locker. I took out some simple clothes and walked to the refreshers. I quickly put on my clothes and in five minutes I was ready. I didn't dare to let master Starlight wait another second. I gave my little kitten some food and water and then I went on my way. To the docking bay!

I sprinted the whole way to the docking bay, I didn't wanted to end up in a pulp.

After a minute, _this was the fastest time yet for me_, I reached my destination. Master Starlight was standing impatiently but she looked up surprised that I here already. In my mind I high fived myself. "Sooner than I expected." She said, still having that little spark irritation in her voice. But I knew better, that was actually a bit of a compliment and this lightened me up a bit. "Let's go." Master Starlight barked and turned around. I quickly went after her. We went into Shuttle bay B and there we took an older model spaceship. I still had questions about the what, where and why, but I stayed silent. I waited patiently before master Starlight spoke again.

"I suppose you have questions about where we going and why." I nodded and watched her sharply. "Well, here's a newsflash. We're going on a date."

I stared at the master, taking in what she said.

"On a…..date?" The master nodded while looking into hyperspace. "I… uh…"

"I'm taking you on a date, so what?" She snapped. I closed my mouth again and looked into space. "We're going to Zoronhed, there we'll hit the cantina in the merchants area." An wicked smile appeared on Starlight's face. "We'll even be spending a night." She added.

"We're going to Zonju V?" I asked, still wrecking my head over things. "Yep. That's what I just said, listen to what people say, you dimwit." I took a quick glance at the strange master next to me. She just kept staring in front of her with a strange knowing smile.

.

I'm in trouble, I thought and looked in front of me. After half an hour of awkward silence we reached the planet Zonju. It was a planet in the wild space. It wasn't really a nice planet to go to. It was filled with dusty and shallow canyons and the only thing which could be interesting, but undoubtly boring, was the deserted ruins carved from sandstone rock. Why would we go here? I thought while we were walking towards a visitors terminal. Starlight put in some information and the doors opened before us. I walked in and couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it looked. Every planet I visited stirred the adventurer in me and even now I almost forgot about why we were here. I turned around and saw Starlight looking in the distance. She stood there for a few more moments, taking in the environment. Then she looked at me gave me an annoyed glare and took off. I followed her but had trouble to keep up. Starlight didn't waited for me, and I suspected, that if I get lost, she wouldn't even go to the trouble of finding me.

After fifteen minutes of walking through a neat neighborhood I noticed the environment changing. It looked like we were walking straight into the slums. I backed off a bit, but didn't had long to think about it. Master Starlight still continued her way. I manned up and followed her. After a few turns and some, well, very, very dirty streets and some… locals… doing their business in the backstreets. We found a small cantina. When we entered I almost fell down on my knees. The air in there, sweat, alcohol and….

I quickly looked the other way, my cheeks getting red. We've entered a strip club. Dozens of man were foaming at half naked woman, who seductively where dancing.

Some even danced with only a small panties on. Their…. Naked breasts bouncing on rhythm of the music. The men laughed and cheered. I stared at the scene, not knowing what to think.

I quickly diverted my gaze, when I noticed I was staring at them for too long. In my mind I started preaching the jedi code. Master Starlight was walking to the bar and let herself sit down on a stool. I followed her, not really knowing how to behave or what to do. I let myself sit down on the stool beside her.

"Give me the strongest stuff you got." Master Starlight said to the bartender. He laughed and nodded. "Here you go ma'am. The strongest, it's on the house." Master Starlight laughed at the man, and gave him a seductive glance. The man answered it before going to his other customers.

I gazed at Starlight. She smiled and took with a longing gaze in her hand. Then after one long gulp she put the empty glass back on the table. "Yeah, this is the real thing." She said and chuckled. She waved to the bartender for another glass. I looked at how Starlight took another five, six glasses, while flirting with the bartender.

After the seventh glass I decided that it was enough. Master Starlight was drunk, or almost, considering the vile and seductive lines she sprouted. The cheeks red and the annoying laughter.

"Master starlight. You shouldn't drink. Think about the jedi code." I said, trying to get through to her. But she simply laughed at me. "Oh, you child. Fag off with the jedi code. I do what I want." And after that she took another five, six glasses. She kept ordering and the bartender kept giving her. Then finally it was two in the morning. Business closed and Starlight threw the bartender one last smile. "Do you have a place to crash?" She asked him. The man chuckled and walked towards them until they stood very close to each other. "Of course, whatever you like." He pulled her with him and together they walked out of the club. I didn't know what to do and left with them. When we got to the barkeeps house. His name was Jon, I got the couch. They went upstairs and I haven't seen them since. I've heard them and knew that I didn't wanted to disturb them. So I stayed downstairs and tried to get some sleep. After some hours it was quiet in the house. I couldn't sleep and started thinking about back home at the academy. I was thinking about my friends, were they already done with their missions or busy studying again. How was my little fury friend doing, will Ratharan feed her and how was Kyle doing. Has he found Rosh or is Rosh still lost.

Round five o clock I fell asleep but couldn't enjoy it much. When it was eight I heard someone coming downstairs. I sat up and saw that it was master Starlight. She was wearing a bathrobe.

She sat down next to me with a big yawn. I took a glance at her. Her hair was really messed up and her make-up had been smudged. I kept quiet.

"Good morning! Had a good sleep." She said, but before I could answer she continued. She looked at me. "I've got an assignment for you. You're going to meet a contact at an abandoned outpost. I've loaded up the briefing at your data pad. If you go now, you'll be right in time before I take off."

"Wait, what? Take off.?" I asked confused.

"Yes, I'm not staying here too long. I had my fun. You're about to meet him in less than hour. Go get ready and go, it's three kilometers from outside from here."

"I… Where do I meet him." Starlight sighed annoyed. "look at your data pad and scram kid. I'll be leaving in three hours." I nodded and quickly gathered my things. Not that I had much.

With my data pad in hand I got outside. I found the briefing and started scrolling.

_A spaceport worker on the planet Zonju V may have information pertaining to the Cult's connection with the imperial Remnant. The worker is hiding at an abandoned outpost three kilometers outside of Zorenhed. Meet up with the worker and find out what he knows._

A destination was giving and the time of the meeting. Ah, man I only have half an hour to find it. I ran towards the main street, luckily I have some sense of direction. After another fifteen minutes I found a rental company and rented a land speeder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Speeder trouble, race against time**

After half an hour I reached my destination. It wasn't such a bad trip. The sun had just risen and there was a warm breeze in the air. Luckily I didn't had to meet the contact at noon. I suspected that I would be barbequedif this were the case.

The land speeder silently carried me to the exact spot. I parked it inside the ruins from the outpost and waited at the entrance. After a few minutes someone approached me from behind.

He silently made his way to me. I just stood there, not letting him know I noticed him.

After he made sure it was safe he greeted me.

"Hello, there…. Uhm… Are you the jedi?" I turned around and smiled. "Yes I am. My name is Jaden, Jaden Korr. Tell me everything you know about the disciples of Ragnos."

The man nodded. But quickly took a step back when I wanted to approach him. "First show me you're really a jedi from the academy." I sighed and took out my saber. The man first looked scared but sighed relieved at the look of the activated light saber.

"Thank the force. Come quickly and take your land speeder with you. It's better to hide it inside while we talk." I nodded and followed the man further into the outpost.

"It will be safer there." The man said, but as he spoke I heard a blast from behind. The man fell down and I could just catch him. "Hello.? I said, but it was too late. The man was dead before he lay down on the floor.

I looked around and saw outlaws riding towards me. It seems I was followed.

I cursed. "Sithspit!" And turned towards the old structure. After I was inside, the entrance door closed and I was trapped inside.

I took my light saber in hand and let my eyes gaze around the room. There was not really anything that could be usefull. Some rubble and old machinery but nothing of interest. I made my way the next door. Luckily it lead outside. Three landspeeders stood there waiting. "Whose are these?" I asked myself, but had no time. My answer came though. After I jumped on one of the speeders I heard someone yelling behind.

Other outlaws, or sith disciples as I found out came after me.

I hit the gas and in a few seconds the speeder shot forward. I jumped from the wall, to the ground and on my way, I crashed into some goons, but maintained the speeder at the road. I looked behind and smiled. Two down, more to go. Because other, now with land speeders started chasing me.

I looked in front of me, while taking out the light saber again. I pushed the limit of the land speeder while trying to dodge as many blasts as possible. Luckily I had my shield with me. The shield blocked most of the impact.

Three of my pursuers caught up and tried to pull me off my speeder. I used the force to push two of them off their speeders. They didn't landed so luckily. The two speeders crashed into each other and a second later I heard a explosion. I smirked and now my focus lay to the last pursuer. This one tried to crash into me but with my light saber and awesome driving I held him off. Later he drove into a pillar from a old sand ruin. I smirked but there were more of them in the distance. I pushed on the gas again.

I felt some pleasure in driving crazy and pushing off sith goons from their speeders. How the wind screamed next to me and played with my hair. It felt great.

I raced through different kinds of ruins. Some small and some big.

It was amazing. But after another blast, which almost hits me. I regained my focus again. I reached the end of the road. The road ended with a small river. But I had no time to stop or turn around. If I do that I would be turned into Swiss cheese.

I hit the gas again and made a little jump with the speeder. Now I flew over the river. Water flew right over me, and washed away the dirt I got after driving through the desert. A free shower, I like it.

But the pursuers hadn't given up. They followed me through the water, although they didn't go as fast as before. I could create some distance. Now I reached an old aqueduct. I let my gaze fly through with awe. Even though being a Jedi isn't easy, it surely get you to some beautiful places. I never have been to different planets before I joined the academy. The furthest I got when I still lived with my uncle was the grocery store. Uh… I haven't thought about home in a while. How's uncle doing? Does he still think about me?

But before I let my thoughts wander off again I looked behind me. The sound of engines got stronger again. Now we reached the road again, they're gaining on me.

I focused on the road again. I now raced through some huge gateways. And then I heard some unpleasant noise. The engine from my speeder started to make a rattling noise and after another minute my gradually lost speed. I cursed some words and looked behind me. Now in the distance I could see five speeders approaching. I looked in front of me and let out a gasp. It was like I've been blessed. In front of me, next to the new gate were three speeders waiting for me. I jumped off, the speeder which I drove flew against the wall. A little explosion was heard, but I didn't bother to look at the damage. I jumped on new speeder and continued my way. The goons has closed the gap, but not enough to attack me.

Now I went through a large tunnel. The wind started buzzing through my ears. When will I reach Zorenhed? Or am I going the wrong way?

I left the tunnel and the road made a few twists. After another turned I gasped and barely dodged another pillar. I held the speeder steady and dodged another few pillars in a row. Luckily I had some experience with land speeders. Back at home at Coruscant, Uncle had an tuned up speeder. It was incredibly fast and was really hard to controle. Thinking back, this looked like child's play.

Behind me I heard some loud bangs. It looks like Ragnos should have invested in driving lessons.

After another few turns. I almost had run into a speeder which came straight for me. I had my light saber still in my hand and before impact, I slashed the bike and driver in two and drove through the pieces. I regretted my action, which had killed the driver but had not enough time to think about it.

Another few tedious turns and twists took most of my attention. Then I reached another ruin again. Man, if I had more time and less enemies, I would have loved to walk through those old structures.

But there was no time, and I was in no condition to stop. Also, I took a quick glance at my watch. Oh, my god….

It was almost half past ten. Another half hour and master Starlight would be leaving Zonju, with or without me. I boasted my speeder and raced now. Almost with the speed of light.

The path was still with turns and everything looked the same. I wondered if I was driving in circles. Some goons gained in on me, but I dodged their attacks and let them fly into rubble or pillars. It wasn't really that difficult. I even started to get bored.

But then after another sharp turn left I was shocked and let out a small scream.

In front of me was the city gates from Zorenhed. But the road stopped before. A big gap was between me and the rest of the road. I took a deep breath while hitting the speed boost again. Then I stopped breathing for a minute. I flew through the air with my bike. My eyes fixed on the other end of the gap. But I knew I couldn't make it. Not with the bike. I started to gather force energy and jumped on the steer of the bike. Then I made a big leap and at the last minute, grabbed the ledge of the other side. I climbed up and looked down. It was a big hole in the middle. I would not have survived that. Even with the force. I now looked at the road across the gap. The pursuers have stopped and started yelling some very…. impolite words. I smiled and made a little bow. Then I turned around and let them for what they were. Some idiots.

I now ran toward the gate. I was already late. Twenty minutes have passed since the last time I looked at my watch. Ten minutes now. No time to go to the rental business again. I have a shuttle to catch. I made use of the force again to sprint through the different sections of the city. I reached the spaceport. Another glance at my watch and I smiled brightly. I had another five minutes left.

I quickly made my way to shuttle bay B, where master Starlight and I landed.

But no shuttle from the academy was there. I looked around. Maybe I walked into the wrong shuttle bay. I now walked towards shuttle bay A. But no shuttle from the academy there. I felt uneasy. After the other three shuttle bays I walked waiting area. I found a spaceport worker and asked him about the shuttle. He didn't know anything about that and pointed me at the check in. The lady behind the counter looked up the arrival and departure information. It looks like master Starlight left three hours ago. Right after I left for the contact. I felt anger building up inside me.

"That bitch!" I screamed while releasing incredible force. A shockwave startled the travelers who were waiting in line behind me. They backed off a in fright. I took a deep breath and ask the shocked, nice lady behind the desk when another shuttle will leave for Yavin IV. She looked it up quickly, and silently.

After ten minutes I sat down on a bench in the waiting area. Another six hours and I could get off this rock.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back to the academy in one piece, finally some news.**

After six hours of torturous waiting. I finally got onto a small shuttle. It has been horrible the last six hours. After I found out that master Starlight left me behind I have been a bit annoyed. I have been sitting, mainly meditating for an hour. Then came the rush hour. I never knew it could become so crowded in this little spaceport.

First small groups of travelers came. But after a few bigger shuttles have landed, the waiting room was flooded with travelers. The most of them were waiting for the shuttle to Coruscant and Corellia.

First I wasn't so worried, I tried to ignore most of them and tried to evaluate my mission. But then people started to get noisy. I looked up and saw that most scheduled departures were delayed. There was a problem in one of the space ports. Most were angry or annoyed and let this know at their friend, family or whatever.

Some children were annoyed and began to wail or to whine.

Their parents ignored them or gave them a lecture. This went on for three hours!

I almost went crazy!

After the problem was fixed in shuttle bay A, most of them finally left. I could breathe easily again. It was still very busy in the waiting area, but it wasn't as noisy as first. I tried to concentrate and started meditating about what I've learned. I even felt closer to the force than before I went on this mission. I smiled and praised myself. I'm still growing stronger. Maybe becoming a real Jedi knight was closer than I first had anticipated. If only I had a real responsible trainer. I hoped that Kyle finds Rosh soon and start to train with them again.

My thoughts began to wander and I started to think about home again. Not at the academy, but Coruscant. It soon will be summer vacation. Another three months and they are free to go for six whole weeks. Maybe I should visit home…. Or not, when I thought about the abrupt parting with her uncle.

I think I'll be spending my time on training instead. But my heart ached with this prospect. I really wanted to go home. Not for good, but to talk to uncle and then leave on good terms. I really felt that I should have said then. But now it was too late. I shook my head. No, it was never too late.

I'll go back when I have vacation, if only for a few days. Somehow, it will turn alright. I smirked, I'll make it work.

Then after three hours of some rest I walked toward shuttle bay C. A creaky, old shuttle landed. I took a good look, it's a wonder that it didn't fell apart right after landing. An old man with a pilot's jacked got out. He had a real scary glare. I gulped and stared at him. Then my gaze went to his beard as he began talking. I could not see his lips, but his big furry beard started to move while he talked. "This is the shuttle to Yavin 4, 8 and 13. Departure in another fifteen minutes." The man looked around, but there was only one passenger. He then walked towards me. "You're here to travel to the Yavin system?" he asked. I nodded and showed a small smile. "Good, any luggage." He gaze fell over me. I shook my head. "You're not really talkative, are you." I stared at him, not knowing what to say. His glares and his evil presence stopped me from answering correctly.

"Get on board!" He barked. "Yes, sir!" I squeaked and jumped into the shuttle.

The man shook his head, a bit irritated, and walks towards the entrance of the shuttle bay and started talking with some of the port workers. But no one really seemed to be at ease with this man. I watched him and the others for a fifteen minutes. Then he turned around and made his way to his scrap metal shuttle.

He jumped on, with the agility of a cat and started the engine.

"We are ready for takeoff. This shuttle is going for the Yavin system. First stop Yavin 8!" He yelled at the back. I looked at him. "But sir, I need to go to Yavin 4." The man shot me a glare. "I'm following my schedule… Miss." He said with an malicious undertone. I gulped. Then he started the engine and to my surprise the shuttle took off with great speed.

After 45 minutes we arrived at Yavin 13. I sighed and looked outside of the window. The old man jumped off and started to make his way to the space station. It was faster to go first to Yavin 4, why does he start at the moon furthest away?

Yavin was only thirty minutes hyperspace from Zonju.

Besides, this moon is the driest from the three habitual moons from Yavin. I felt the heat and prayed that we would soon take off again.

After an half hour of pointless waiting the old man came again. Gave me an, oh you're still here look and took off again. Now I saw that the man took another turn. I knew we were not going to Yavin 4. The man had decided to go first to Yavin 8, another 45 minutes away. And further from the moon where I needed to go.

There we stood for one and a half hour. The man decided to go further into the spaceport. And when he came back, I was not happy.

He climbed clumsy into the cockpit. Almost sat went down next to the seat. And his breath did not bode well. He has been drinking. He laughed and sang some dirty songs about naked woman and liquor.

He couldn't fly anymore. I knew he was too drunk . I stood up and spoke to him.

"Mister pilot. Maybe you shouldn't pilot the shuttle. " "Oh shut up! Dimwit!" He growled. "I'm …. Pilot. This bab… will only be handled by. Meh! Hiccup."

He then pushed me back. "Back to your seat, we are leaving!"

He ignite the engine and before I could go back safely we were already in hyperspace.

I grabbed onto a seat and started to shout. "Wait, it's too dangerous to go in hyperspace already!" But the man only laughed and paid no attention to me. He sang a little song and then his head fell on the dashboard. I gasped and made my way to the pilot's seat. I checked his pulse. But stopped with it after I heard him snore. Then I pushed him out of the seat, not really caring if he landed safely and took the steer. I deactivated the hyperspace and slowly, but safer than his flying skills I got us on the right track again. The old man kept on snoring. I didn't mind that he wasn't awake.

He really was a brute, and had no feeling of responsibility. If he came by I would k.o. him again to prevent problems.

But he was far away. After more than an hour I reached Yavin 4 safely.

After I landed I let out a big sigh. Finally home again.

I jumped out of the shuttle, not really caring if the pilot still lay unconscious. I made my way to the briefing room. The anger started building up inside of me when I thought about why I had to go on this shuttle in the first place.

Master Starlight has better stay out of my way!

When I entered the briefing room, the same 3cpo droid was controlling the panel.  
"Hello miss Korr, are you back from you're mission?" "I have, and not without problem. I was stranded for six hours." "That's correct, master Starlight had to leave earlier than expected. There was an emergency on Correlia and only master Starlight was available. A student from your level could have handled the given mission." The droid replied. "Oh." Was the only thing I said and the anger I felt first drifted away. It seems I was too soon with my conclusions.

Then a communication link opened. The droid turned around. "Please have a minute. This seems important." He opened the link and Kyle's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello master Katarn. This is 3cpo protocol droid. Series number…"  
"Yes, I know who you are, You've told me hundred times before… Listen I've got news." But before he could finish his sentence I pushed the droid out of my way. "News, really?! That's great!" My eyes shone like stars.

"Jaden, you're back. How did your mission go?" He forgot for a moment what he wanted to say, and I also had the need to talk about my mission. "Well, not as planned. I met the contact, but…."

I told him the whole story, not the things with master Starlight. I doubted that it would have any value to the whole mission. I also didn't want to call master Starlight's wrath over me.

"Well, that was an adventure! These cultists sure know how to cover their tracks." He said once he heard my story.

Then he got to his point. "Listen Jaden, I'm not sure if Luke's discovered anything on Dagobah, but I found out that Rosh has been captured." My eyes turned bigger.

"I tried to find out where they've taken him, but those blasted Sith cultists are covering their tracks pretty well. I lost the trail right after I found some."

I took in the information while staring at the control panel. Then I looked up. "At least, it's something." I said. "Yeah, some bread crumbs, but I'll find out more. I've got to go We'll be in touch." He said. "Good luck" I said. Kyle disconnected.

I went into thought, at least we've got some information. But it wasn't enough. I didn't want to sound to ungrateful, but it was a bit disappointing. I really wanted my friend to be back. Even if he whined most of the time and made me annoyed with him most of the time. The 3cpo coughed to get my attention. I looked up in surprise, not only because I was lifted out of my thoughts but also because I did not expect a droid to do get attention like someone from flesh and blood did.

"I've taken the liberty to fill in your report while you were reporting to master Katarn. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." With that he chased me away from the briefing room. I sighed annoyed and walked towards the freshers. There was not really anything I could do this moment. It made me feel powerless, even with all my progression. After I stood under the shower I could finally relax a bit. I still had some homework to do and a kitten to take care off. The cult and Rosh will have to wait a little longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bombs away, a fiery assault **

I sighed, yesterday did not went like I wanted. First the mission failed after the contact was taking out. Then I found out I was stranded on a crowded spaceport which almost drove me crazy. And, oh yeah. When I finally could leave the planet I found out that my pilot was a crazy, evil drunk. I heard some port workers from here found him in his shuttle, still passed out. It wouldn't surprise me if he still was sleeping his drunkenness off.

I made my way to the briefing room again. There were no lessons or trainings today. It seems like the whole academy is away doing mission. I didn't like the look of the empty rooms. It felt like everyone was doing something important and I was slacking off. I wanted to go where the action is, do a mission of my choosing.

But when I entered the briefing room, it looked like the mission choose me. I just entered the room when 3cpo sighed with relieve. "Thank the force, you're here. I was about to leave my post to go looking for you." I looked up confused. "Looking for me?" "Yes, did you left your data pad offline?" "Uh…" I took out my data pad and saw that it was turned off. I smiled and held it up. "It's no wonder I could not contact you. Leave your data pad turned on at all times. You never know when there is an emergency." The droid scolded. I nodded. "Yeah, Yeah. I'll do that from now on. Now, what's the situation?" I asked.

The droid turned around and on the big screen came a picture of a planet with the briefing info.

The droid started explaining.

"New Republic Intelligence has recently discovered the existence of an Imperial tibanna gas platform on the planet Kril'dor. If the Republic can take control of the platform, it would deal a severe blow to the Imperial Remnant. General Wedge Antilles of Rogue Squadron has come up with a bold plan in which he and a single ground troop could capture the entire facility. General Antilles believes that only a Jedi could accomplish the ground portion of the mission."

I stood there for one moment. _Wow, that's more than I wished for_. I thought. "I really should be careful with what I wish." I said out loud to myself.

The droid stared at me for a moment before continuing further. "Yes, well. You're expected to go to shuttle bay A now. There is a ship which will pick you up. They have also more information about the mission." I nodded and turned around.

But first I'll head for the equipment room. This means some more firepower. I only had a small blaster, but if I were to head for a full confrontation I needed a blaster gun. After a quick detour I made my way to the shuttle bay.

I looked for a moment in awe. The republic had some nice ships. This ship was the real thing. It was a real A wing Star fighter with everything it needed. Perfection itself. The pilot in the cockpit laughed and waved. I walked toward the guy and tried to talk but stumbled over my words. The young man laughed. "Isn't this ship a beauty." I nodded enthusiastic. "Welcome on board kid!" The man smiled friendly.

I looked up confused. "But an A wing have only room for one person right?" I asked. The man smiled. "This baby is tuned up. It has room for three persons max. But we have to go. The general is waiting." I nodded again and got on.

The man started the engine and within a second, before I realized, we were in space. I looked through the window, still with amazement. This is what I call a ship.

The man started to speak after we left off, his tone very friendly. I felt immediately a deep bond with this man. "Thanks for the assistance, Jaden."

He immediately got my attention. He first starts talking about the mission. I am to take out a whole mining platform. I frowned when I heard it. Especially when the general made contact and gave me more details about this whole situation.

But my doubts soon were taken away by the happy tales of my pilot. He was talking the whole way to Kril'dor. When we were about to reach our destination and I was about to leave the ship he gave me a hand and patted my shoulder.

"Luke tells me you're going to be a great Jedi. Let's get to Kril'dor and take out that mining platform." I looked at him with big eyes. "You know master Skywalker?" I asked with great respect. The man only laughed. "Yeah, who doesn't. But go quickly, or you're going to get a hard welcome party." I nodded and went to the exit.

Another A wing came and joined up with us. Together we flew to the gas platform. We flew over the platform. The first thing we noticed that it was awfully quiet. There were no guards and no workers present. Not within our view. The A wing I was on flew over the facility and my pilot started to communicate with the other wing.

"this facility is lightly defended. I don't think they expected us to find it."

He started pushing some buttons on the dashboard again. "My targeting computer will lock on to your beacons. Place them on key structural points and then get out off there fast!. I'll be flying in lasers blazing!' He chuckled and then landed the A wing on a small docking bay. "If everything goes as planned. We'll get the defenses down before they know what hit them." He said with a big smile.

I nodded to the pilot and then jumped off. With my hand on my light saber I looked around. It seemed I was on a small platform, The hangar of the facility was in front of me. The pilot turned the A wing, so that he could take off immediately, if there should be trouble.

"Okay Jaden. Start with the shield generator. Otherwise, this would be a short mission!" I smiled grimly. That would be a short mission indeed.

I took out my light saber and started making my way into the hangar. Halfway the hangar I finally met some resistance. Four guards were patrolling the area and tried to halt me. "Stop right there, let's see some ID" I smiled slyly. "Here's my ID!" I threw my light saber and sliced the blaster of the first guard in two pieces. The man started shouting and the others ducked behind cover. I knocked out the first guard and blocked the rest of the enemies attacks. Then I started to make my way to the other guys. I also took them out clean without spilling blood. "So far so good." I cheered

I tried to open the gate to the next platform, but was stuck. I shot a quick glance and then noticed an elevator. I jumped on and after a few seconds upstairs.

Only one guard was up and when he noticed me, it was already too late. With force push he fell of the first floor. With a thud he hit the ground.

I did not bother to look if he was really taken out but made my way to the next elevator. This one took a little longer when it reached the upper level. I got off and looked around. From this point I could see the entire facility. It wasn't as big as the facilities back on Coruscant. But I still had to cover some ground to reach all the checkpoints. Luckily, every building was connected with the hangar. It would save some time at least. I sighed and tried to scan the area a bit more. It was too quiet. I looked around again, a chill ran through my spine. I couldn't shake the feeling, there was something wrong. But before I could ponder about this, I felt a presence from behind. I jumped away and felt a blast flying next to my face. The next enemy was a trooper with a jetpack.

I took out my light saber and blocked most blasts. He was yelling something in a strange language. I didn't could quite make out what he said, but I could guess. I then thrust with my light saber. He tried to evade, but I hit the jet pack. With force he flew from the platform, into the deep. I sighed frustrated. That jet pack could have been useful. But there was no time rethink things. I ran towards the next platform on the left. This was the shield generator. I could feel energy flowing through the generators. This is the right area. I dumped the beacon and looked up. The second A wing came in. Another voice came through on my communicator.

"Move it, Jaden. I'm coming in!" I looked up and saw the A wing came straight for me. I gulped and started to run. I jumped on the roof of the hangar and looked behind.

The A wing flew over the facility. Now it looked like the facility came to life. Guards came outside and started yelling and shooting at the A wing. But the pilot dodged everything gracefully. When he flew over the shield generator He dropped the package. I looked with awe. A large explosion created a large heat wave and the facility started shaking.

"Put a beacon on the hangar, so they can't ask for air support." The pilot said. I took out another beacon and dropped it on the hangar. The A wing made a turn high above and dropped another bomb. I jumped out of its way. Another big explosion caused a quake. I jumped off the hangar onto the air defense of the facility. Two big canons were pointed to the sky. But it seems they were not manned.

I looked around and saw that this path lead into a new area.

"Head for the garrison! Place a beacon there, so we could weaken their resistance.

I head for the building on the right of the hangar. I knew this was the garrison. I've seen the schematics on the way here.

I jumped up, using the gate of the garrison itself to reach the roof. There I lay down another beacon. I heard the pilot chuckle through my communicator. "This is too easy." And with another loop he threw a bomb onto the garrison.

I smiled, this is going well. I really love how a mission comes together.

I jumped on a ledge and looked around. The pilot contacted me again. "Next take out the communication center. So that they can't signal for help!" The pilot sounded very excited, and I couldn't help but getting excited as well. Downstairs, guards were gathering to attack me. I smiled, the battle started to fill me with excitement, I felt eager to teach those mercs a lesson. With some newly found eagerness I jumped off the roof and builded up some energy. Then with my landing, I blasted the force in every direction. The impact caused most of them to be thrown off the platform.

I started laughing and took out the other guards with my light saber, full force. They all fell and I made my way to the communication center. I reached the center and made it to the door. But when I tried to open it, it appeared to be locked. So, no fireworks right away. I looked around. Up I saw that the middle building (core of the platform) was connected with the communication center. I ran toward the core and made my way up. A few guards stood in my way, but it wasn't something I didn't face before. With force shield and force push I made my way upstairs. I looked around and noticed the big windows on this floor. I heard some shouting from downstairs. I took a deep breath. I didn't wanted to loose time. I activated my light saber and slashed the windows. I looked outside. Next to the window was a narrow ledge. I climbed on it and made my way round the building. Then I looked down.

The 'bridge', which connected to the communication center was a few meters below. I called on the force and jumped downstairs. Through the force, my landing wasn't rough. I made my way to the communication and marked it with a beacon.

"Bombs AWAAAY!" I yelled and then I saw the A wing coming in again.

"Make another run!" The pilot warned and threw another set of bombs.

I jumped off and turned around. Another heat wave filled the air. I looked up at the explosion. It looks beautiful, that fireball in the sky. I smiled, it reminded me of the fireworks back at Coruscant. There was each year, on the liberation day a firework show. The fireworks back there were also very big and devastating. So they were lit on unhabituated moons next to Coruscant.

I looked back up to the aircraft. I knew, that there were more targets. I wasn't done yet. The pilot contacted me again. "Plant the next beacon on the power generator. So we can disable those turbo lasers."

I looked down at where the power generator is. It is a long way down. I made my way toward the core again and had to face some troopers. With the force I threw them off from the platform. First I found it hard to kill them, but as I progressed I found a strange satisfaction of ending their lives. They tried to take my life, so I took theirs.

It looked fair. I went further and further and then I reached the part where the power generator is. I took a elevator down and planted the beacon on its destination. I ran toward the elevator again and looked up in the sky. The A wing turned around and bombed the power generator.

The power generator went offline and I looked up again. Now one target left.

"One more left. Head to the command center, Jaden. That's the last target." "Yes, sir!" I replied and headed up again. Now I was greeted with more blasts then before. The heavy artillery have come to give me a warm welcome. Four guys with jet pack were circling through the sky. The air filled with the warm of blasts. It looked like liberation day. I've never seen so much blasts and explosions before. I used the force to dance through the sky and answer my welcome with equal coin. I took one out with my light saber, threw him off the building, the second one I took out with the gun of the first one. I had hit the jet pack and after a second he also speeded to his doom. The third and fourth one were a bit more tricky. They stayed out of the range from my light saber and force. I grabbed the gun from the first one tightly and started to sniped my way through. I used the middle building to gain access the bridge to the command center. I made my way up to the top floor. Another warm greeting now welcomed me to this room. Four stormtroopers attacked me, but I returned their blasts. Then out of nothing came a sith. I dodged his first attack. Then we dueled. The sith spit out some mean words and taunted me. But I didn't let him get me. I dodged every thrust. And blocked his red saber. Our sabers intertwined again and again. My patience reached its end. I had no time for this. I called onto the force and threw my light saber with great strength at the sith. He didn't expect this and he got sliced in two. I smirked and made my way to appointed place for the last beacon. I trampled over his dead body and activated the last beacon. I then ran for the exit as fast as I could. I used the force to speed up my pace. Outside I heard the A wing coming closer. This time, I was too close to the explosion for my liking.

I made it out in time and looked how the command center was burning. This was a piece of cake. I took out my communicator to contact the pilot but before I could arrange a connection I had got the general on the line.

"Jaden! A number of troops are making their way to the storage tanks to sabotage them! Stop them! Or this mission will be for nothing!" He yelled. I rubbed my ears after the yelling and replied. "Roger that, General!"

I putted my communicator away and started to run in the direction of the storage tanks. I used the force to sharpen my senses. I noticed the increase of troops. There weren't this many before!

I grabbed my light saber and cut through some invisible troopers. I sensed them coming with the help of force sense. Then I made my way through all the platforms to reach the bombs. There were three of them in total. One was very close, but that one had the most storm troopers guarding it, the second one was in a building, but it had a dark presence guarding it. That would be another sith. The last one was further away. That one only had one guard. Well, I normally always kind of delay the more bothersome kind of stuff, so the first one I wanted to deactivate was the one furthest away. If I stop this bomb, there would be no one to activate it again. I made my way there and threw the guards from the platform, then with ease I deactivated the bomb.

Now for the bothersome part. I knew I could handle it, but there would be some flesh wounds afterward. I stormed head first to the bomb outside. The troopers were surprised. I was like a hurricane. I threw punches and sliced with my light saber. I threw some of them of the platform. When I stood there all alone I deactivated the bomb. I shot a quick glance over my body. It was a miracle I wasn't hit. This could be a new record! I smiled.

Then I made my way to the last one. This one was located inside the hangar. I was glad, because this way I could take care of the last guys, deactivate the bomb and be on my merry way.

I went inside and my assumptions were true. The last bomb was guarded by a sith. We both got into a fight again. This one was a lot aggressive than the previous one. I could barely dodge his attack. One thrust went right through my shield. I groaned and started to enter a berserk like state. I overwhelmed him with my attacks and after I was done, he looked like a Swiss cheese. Blood was dripping from from every hole I made in him. My rage lessened when I noticed what I've done. I almost forgot the bomb when the general contacted me again. "Well, took care of those bombs?" He asked. "Almost, I responded. I'm deactivating the last one as we speak."

I turned off the last one and made my way outside. The A wing picked me up and we went into hyperspace.

The pilot smiled proudly and shook my hand firmly after he set up the autopilot. "Good work Jaden. Luke was right about you!" I turned red after he said this and replied in a modest way. The man laughed at me.

"Well, anyway. The republic is sending troops to defend the platform. Thanks to you, the Remnant isn't going to be supplying the Disciples of Ragnos anytime soon." I smiled and nodded. Then he set course to the academy.

We were talking about the whole mission and other things. We both had a lot of fun. Then I got another call. It was from Luke Skywalker. I was at a shock at first. Why would he contact me? Then I remembered I didn't had accepted the call and quickly did this. Luke congratulated me on a mission well done, but came to business right after. "Jaden, I've learned that some Disciples of Ragnos were on Dagobah. They siphoned the dark Force energy from the cave there. I'll look further into this. You go back to the academy and continue your training. Kyle is still investigating Rosh his disappearance and master Starlight will be away for some time, so you'll have to train on your own. Continue the missions and we'll talk further after I get back." After we said our farewells we reached the academy.

There the pilot and I said our goodbyes. I first felt a bit sad. We made a good team back on the mission and we had a lot of fun on our way. He noticed my sadness and promised that we would stay in touch. He added me to his contacts and set up his information in my data pad. I looked up and stared at his name, it turns out his name was Seb Horain. After that he had to take off again. He had to report to his superiors. I waved him off until he was out of sight, then I made my way to the briefing room to give my report of the mission.


	17. Chapter 17

**A new rival?! I'm first place, b*tch!**

After a mission well done I went back to the cantina. I had reported back to 3cpo and decided to grab a bite. On my way there I took a look at my data pad. I started scrolling through messages and important campus news. The news about training and lessons, not the creepy cult stuff and demon worship. That's only for the masters and Jedi knights. I doubt that Luke wanted to confront his students with this heavy stuff. I scrolled down and saw a new message of a new contact. When I opened the message i smiled. This message contained the accepted friendship with newly made friend Seb the A wing pilot. Maybe we only just met, but somehow I felt like we've known each other for years. After he was gone, back to his station, I noticed how I felt about him. I became very sad, and got weepy eyes. The thought about him leaving and his promise . Maybe there is some loving at the horizon. With this thought I felt butterflies in my stomach. My smile became bigger. He said that he would stay in touch. Would he contact me tonight, or should I contact him?

I didn't know what to think about it. Maybe I shouldn't contact him right away. I didn't want to ruin my image of the greatest student of the academy!

He would think I'm pathetic!

Oh, by the force, since when did I start thinking like this?!

I've started thinking weird lately. Since I started this academy, I've felt different kind of emotions and faces a lot of stress. I even started to talk to myself. Luckily not out loud…. But…. Would this be the start of insanity?

No, that can't be, it's perfectly normal to ponder about different kind of subjects. Such as falling in love…. And slicing up Sith scum! I started smirking evilly.

I was so taken in by my thoughts that I didn't notice someone walking behind me. I jumped when I fell a hand grab my shoulder. I let out a small scream and turn at the sound of laughter. "So even the great Jaden Korr could let such a cute scream" It was Nileeta. I smiled and we both hugged each other. "It seemed like an eternity!" I whined. "Yes." Nileeta cried with me. Then after a moment of awkward staring from other students, we both let go of each other.

"How are you?" I asked Nileeta. Nileeta smiled wryly. "Not too shabby. Just got back from a mission, but…." "but what?" I asked her, a bit taken away by the bitter tone she used. "Oh, I'll tell you later. When no one is around." I nodded and we both got to the cantina. We ordered something to eat. I've got a big sandwich with lots of meat, Nileeta got a small salad. We sat down on our regular table and I started eating straight away. After a few big bites my sandwich was gone, Nileeta hadn't even touched hers. She just sat there poking at the leaves and playing with tomato pieces.

I stared at her for a moment. She seemed so sad. Did something bad happen?

"Are…. Are you going to finish that?" I sighed. Nileeta shook her head and pushed her salad in front of me. I sighed and scolded myself in the back of my head. Great start Jaden. This is the way to help your friend. I pushed the salad away and looked deeply into Nileeta's eyes. "What's the matter!" I said, more loudly then I had anticipated. Some students looked at us, after my intense glare their gaze was averted to something else.

I looked at Nileeta again and I saw her smiling at me. Though it was small, at least she smiled now. I sighed again. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I'm such a…" But before I could finish my sentence Nileeta put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. You're you! And you're the best student here."

"Don't say that, you're making me blush." I smiled while I felt my cheeks getting warm. "I'm saying the truth. Every student knows that you are the best here. You've got the best test results of all off us. Even the teachers are talking about you. They say you're a true prodigy." "But you are also one of the best!" I countered her. Not wanting to get more credit.

"Yes, but you're my great example." She said. Looking me straight in the eyes. "I…. uh…" But I didn't know what to say. After a moment of silence Nileeta started talking again. "I'll tell you about what happened. But not here. Let's go elsewhere."

She stood up and I followed her example.

After ten minutes we sat on my room. She sat down on Rosh's bunk. I sat down on my own. Ratharan was still on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few days. Or so I've heard. I haven't spoken to him in days. I really miss that fellow. He took great care of the kitten. I really need to thank him properly when he gets back.

After we were settled Nileeta told me everything from her last mission. She was sent, with her master to Dantooïne, to investigate a disappearance of a tax collector. Nileeta was sent to interview some locals. They were doing fine and finished the mission with ease. It seemed that it was already too late for the tax collector. Some bandits had robbed him and left him dead to rot in the dessert. After the mission she and master Horn went back to the space port. There was a little incident.

An mammoth of the circus, which visited the capital of Dantooïne escaped and created some havoc. A small boy was in its path and was almost was flattened by the enormous beast. Nileeta jumped in and could just push the boy out of its path. Master Starlight also came in between and used the force to trick the mind of the beast. But the beast couldn't handle the mind control and started to get sick. He then puked over Nileeta, who was still standing in his way. Nileeta shuddered while remembering this part. "And then it happened." She sobbed. "While I was standing there in the… the… He was there and he saw me!" Then she started crying. I looked at her, confused. "Uh, who looked at you?" I asked. "Esvan, Esvan Guri. The one I told you about. With the beautiful black hair and ocean blue eyes." I went deeply into thought.

Who was this guy again?

I couldn't remember him, but didn't let Nileeta know. "Oh, yeah that guy." "It's not just that guy. He's an angel! My crush since our first day here!" I looked at her, a more confused than first. Maybe she didn't know it. But she normally tells this stuff to Allada. But as a friend I offered her a sympathetic ear. "He just stared at me for a moment and then he laughed at me. And so did that…. Witch!" "… Witch?" I repeated. "Yes, she is trying to get him all for herself…. She…. She told him to laugh…." Now I completely lost her. I sighed and sat there for a moment, putting my hand on her shoulder while she was crying.

She sobbed for a while and after she finally got back to her senses she started to ask me questions about how I was doing. I told her about the previous missions. About how I fought on a speeder and raced against time. About the cranky drunk pilot which almost let us crash into some moons. Then about the explosive mission on Kril'Dor and about the handsome pilot which I befriended after that.

She smiled at the things I told her and laughed while I made a perfect description about Seb. "He sounds dreamy." She sighed. "Do you think I'll ever have a chance with Esvan?"

"I think you'll make a great chance. You're a really nice girl, you're smart and have some talent with the light saber. He would be stupid if he wouldn't like you." I said, and I really meant it. Even if Nileeta can be such a crybaby, she has a heart of gold.

"Don't think about it. He doesn't like girls like you." Nileeta and I both looked behind us. There in the doorway a girl was standing. She had a mean smirk on her face. "He doesn't like girls who love to cover themselves in mammoth puke."

Nileeta gasped and tried to stand but I was first. I took a good glance at the girl before me. She had long blonde hair and cold blue eyes. I immediately didn't like this girl. She shot me a glare, one which I answered with one of my own. Then I finally spoke. "Who the hell are you! How dare you insult my friend!" I barked.

"Someone who is too good for this place." She arrogantly replied, while stroking some hairs behind her ears.

"Hmph, arrogant little critter." I said, she now looked at me angrier than before. But she wasn't the only one who was getting angry. I was losing my patience. Especially, when they are trying to get my friends. "If you have some business, spit it out, or else leave." "I was planning to leave anyway. No point in dwelling with the losers." "Then why did you come here in the first place." Nileeta finally found her voice.

"I saw you two sneaking out of the cantina, so I had to follow you. But it seemed like it was nothing important. Just two little girls fantasizing some stupid romances."

My eyes started to spit arrows on her. She noticed and smiled.

"And here is the number one student… Jaden… Korr…" She now walked in the room and stood right before me. "You're not how I imagined you to be." She said while giving me an disapproving glance. "I thought you would be a lot…. Prettier and stronger. I never knew Jaden Korr would be so childish." She grinned.

I looked at her. "At least I don't' insult people randomly at their own turf." "Oh this is my turf. Honor student. I'm the princess of the academy. You're just some lucky student who got good grades at the first semester. But I'll tell you. You won't stay first. I'm the greatest around here! And I'll prove it."

Now it was my time to smirk. It felt like a challenge, and boy, I was itching for it. "Then prove it." I said. "What?!" She said, a little bit taken aback by my attitude.

"If you're so high and mighty, then prove it. Defeat me and you've proven your point. But let me warn you, I'm not to be taken lightly." I said while giving off an intimidating vibe. Even Nileeta took a step back. The girl tried to not look intimidated, but she couldn't hide the doubt in her eyes. I smiled.

"Don't underestimate me, Korr! Name the time and place!" "For what…. A discussion while we zipping some slut tea?" I snapped.

She looked at me, now with an calculating gaze. "No, a duel. A hand to hand duel. Tomorrow at dawn. Let's face each other at the ruins of the Massassi temple. Bring some bandages, because youre going to need them!" She smirked, then she disappeared again.

I smiled. Great, a challenge. I'd love to teach her a thing or two.

"Uhm, Jaden…" I looked around and noticed Nileeta. I'd almost forgotten about her. "What is it?" I asked her, gentle. "Maybe you should cancel the fight." She said.

"What?! Why, somebody needs to give that b*tch some trashing." I said.

"Yes, she does… But… She's a master at martial arts…. She's the raining champion ot the galaxy championships." I looked at her sheepishly.

"You didn't know?" Nileeta asked me.

I gave her a look and answered. "I don't even know her name, how should I know that she is a good fighter?" "You don't even know her and yet you challenged her. Jaden, that is asking for trouble." Nileeta sounded worried.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. I promised Kyle that I would get stronger. That I would become a great jedi knight. Thus I've decided to accept all challenges. Even if I have to face an utter b*tch like that." "Ok, if you say so. Do.. you need anything for tomorrow." "Only your full support and cheering." I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll defeat her." I said with full confidence. "if you'll only give me her name. Then I won't look like a total idiot." I grinned. Nileeta nodded. "Her name is Lula Navin. She's also from Coruscant."

That night Allada came home. She also gave me a scolding, but then accepted it and thought about a strategy. She tried to tell me everything about the girls fighting style. It appears that Lula had been studying under different martial artist masters and had a huge start. She could even be better than me. But I wasn't too worried about it. There was nothing I could do and I would not despair. If I started to doubt, it was already over. I would head into the fight with a clear mind. I skipped dinner and started to meditate for a few hours. Then I went back to my room, feed my kitten and went straight to bed. The little pluffy thing crawled against me. I petted it for a moment, feeling a bit quilty for leaving it so many times. But that was the way of a jedi. I soon fell asleep.

Next day, I was taking roughly out of my sleep. "Hey stupid, wake up!" Allada stood next to my bed. "You've got to go now. It's almost time." "time for what?" I asked while I rubbed my eyes. "Have you forgotten." Now Nileeta stood next to her, also ready to leave. I now sat straight up and looked at my alarm clock. I felt so stupid I forgot to put on the alarm. Another thirty minutes before the fight. "The fight!" I yelled. "Yes.. you…" But before Allada could utter another word, I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes. There was no time for grabbing something to eat, or to wash myself. We had to go, now!

In less than a minute I was ready and headed out. With Nileeta and Allada following me, we speeded to the Massassi temple.

There the challenger and her fan club were already waiting for us. I could hear that girl in the distance talking trash about me. "Seems like she chickened out." The girl laughed. Her fan club following her example.

I called on the force and speeded up. Leaving Nileeta and Allada behind. They also got their pace up. I took a big jump and with a loud bang I landed with a cool stance in the middle of the group. Everyone stumbled down on the floor, in shock. I smiled.

"Who would chicken out? Here I am!"

The girl quickly restored her composure and smiled. "Good I was tired of waiting."

She walked toward the middle of a square in front of the temple. "This is our ring… These are the rules. No weapons, only hand to hand combat. No cheap tricks of use of the force. Just you, me and our fists. The one wins after a k.o. or if the other admits defeat." I nodded at the rules and took place on the square.

She took place before me. "May the best student win." She smiled. I returned her smile with an eager gaze. Now one of her fan club stood up. It was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. I heard Nileeta gasp at his sight. The boy laughed mean. "I'll be the referee." He took a stand between us, his hand held in front of us.

"Both fighters ready?" After we both nodded he waved his hand and took a few steps back. "BEGIN!"

We both flew forward. Trying to get the first hit. Both attacks succeeded. My right fist and her right fist both reached targets, our faces.

We both backed off. A little bit startled about how evenly our punches were. Then we restored and started to fight again. She lunged in with her fists and then her kicks. I dodged them gracefully and returned them again and again. She then dodged all of my attacks. I was impressed with her. We were evenly matched, had the same strength and the same will of scoring a hit. But there was something she didn't had.

There was something about her attitude. The first time I met her, she acted all high and mighty, and still she acted that way. That arrogance, she showed all her prowess. Trying to scare me and to force me into a defensive state. But I clearly had a lot of experience. Especially on the battlefield.

A few hits didn't mind me, the fanclub cheered with every hit she made. I heard Allada and Nileeta shouting encouraging words. But I didn't pay attention to then, even if I got hit, I pushed through and let my attacks reach her. This clearly surprised her and puts her off guard a little. She wasn't used to having people absorb her hits and then attack her. I smiled. She looked at me suspiciously. I knew I had already won, even before the fight began. Maybe she has a lot of golden medals and trophies. That won't work on the battlefield and on missions. A Jedi must know the rules of the battlefield and even sacrifice his or her own body or even their life to gain his/her goal. I had my share of missions and there is a reason why I'm made an apprentice, before the rest of our year.

I then gather all my strength, not the force but my own inner strength to finish it off with one blow. Lula saw what I was planning to do and started attacking me. I could not dodge her kick to the stomach. I held a bit back and let the kick hit me at full strength. It pushed out the air of my lungs, but this didn't stop me. She was in my range and I took the opportunity to hit her full on the head. It was a direct hit with all my strength in it. Lula flew a few meters back and fell with a thud on the floor. She didn't' stand up. The crowd behind me gasped. Even the referee didn't speak nor move. I quickly paced toward the unconscious girl r and took her arm. I fell her pulse. It was still strong. I smiled, she is strong, she wouldn't die from this.

I stood up and threw my arms in the air. Victory was mine.

Allada and Nileeta stared at me for a moment and then started cheering. "You… You've won!" the referee finally spoke after hearing the two girls behind him cheer.

Het then walked toward me and reached out his hand. I took his hand and shook it.

"Congratulations… That was a good match." He said with some amazement in his voice. I smiled brightly at him. "Thank you. Thanks for being the referee." I said, then I turned around. But before I could wave at Allada and Nileeta, they both were running for me and jumped on me. They gave me a big hug.

"You've won! You've won!" Allada shouted. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Nileeta shrieked. I smiled and could only laugh.

Then behind us we heard a groan. Lula starting to get conscious again. I stood up and walked toward her. "That was a great match." I held out my hand, in order to get her up her feet again. But she slapped it away.

"You, You cheated!" She yelled.

"No I Did not!" I shouted back. I did everything by the rules. The referee came in between. "That's right Lula. She won fair and square." "But she build up force….She.." The referee or should I say Esvan shook his head. "That was no force energy. She pushed out her own strength in order to knock you out."

"I… She could not rival me, I'm the best stu…" "No, you're not!" I yelled and almost grew a few inches while talking. "You could maybe rival me a bit in combat, but you should know by now…

That I'm the I'm number one, b*tch!"

She opened her mouth but closed it. She then turned around and ran away.

Esvan came standing next to me, while we were staring at the disappearing figure in the distance. "She's someone who can't stand losing. A bit pathetic, I see now." I chuckled. "Well, she sure is something." I then walked into the same direction the first one fled. "Let's go home, I'm hungry." Nileeta and Allada laughed and followed me.

"Wait!" the boy shouted and the other of the fan club came running after us. "I'm sorry for everything…" "You better be." I snorted. "It's not nice to gang up on someone." I referred to how the fan club was standing waiting for them, right before I stirred them up. "Yes, about them I'm truly sorry." He bowed for me. I shook my head and sighed annoyed. "I'll make it up to you. Let's hang out together sometime. My name is Esvan Guri, by the way." "Jaden Korr, but that, you know already." I turned around and walked away. The boy stared at me. "Do what you want, I don't care" I said while having my back turned at them. "Come, let's go." Nileeta and Allada shot one last glance on the group behind then before following me back to the academy.

This whole ordeal didn't mind me. I had my fun. It sure passed time and got me some exercise. I wondered where my 'rival' went. But, oh well. Then again, I couldn't care less. She ran away from defeat, in my eyes, she has a long way to go.

Back at the academy I finally got my lunch. After the break I started training again. I still had some work to do. Next to all the school stuff and butterflies, I still had to bring back my friend and beat those disciples or Ragnos. With new resolve I started to do the exercises I got from master Starlight.


	18. Chapter 17a

**Back to Coruscant, catching a crime lord, now by Thaaikje again!**

Jaden woke up, and let out a big yawn. It has been a long day, yesterday.

The mission to Kril'dor has taken a lot of energy and still I felt drained. But even so, I needed to get up. I've had a long day ahead of me, I needed to do some training again plus I heard there was a mission for me.

After another minute I growled and jumped up. I put on some training clothes and headed for the gym. First fifteen minutes of warming up, then the exercises I learned from master Starlight. Even though it looked pointless at first, the training from master Starlight did have some effect. I was in a better condition than first and felt fitter.

After training I grabbed something to bite and went back to the briefing room again.

It was still very quiet in the academy. Everyone was away on missions, or they were studying. After first semester I haven't had contact with the others from my class. I sighed while thinking about it. It sure felt lonely, walking through this halls.

We emerged in a state of emergency, ever since the first day of school. Especially when we learned that the cult have been steeling dark energy. What for, we don't know. But it isn't good. The sooner I go on a mission the better.

I felt that with each mission, I got one step closer to the cult.

I stepped into the office and to my surprise there was no one here. The protocol droid, who normally assign master and students to missions, wasn't at his station. I walked further into the office and looked around. This is not normal, where is everybody?

I opened the communication link and tried to contact the helpdesk of the academy.

After five whole minutes I finally heard a female voice. "Hello, this is the Jedi Academy helpdesk. How can I help you." "Yes, hello.. This is Jaden Korr. I'm currently at the briefing room to get another assignment, but there is no one here. The protocol droid is not present." I explained.

"Briefing room…..?" The woman asked. "Oh, yes. This is room number…" I quickly glanced at the sign next to the door. "Number 211" "A moment please…"

I waited, after another minute the woman was on the line. "Yes, protocol droid c3po number 1033 has been currently sent away to the workshop. It seems that his circuits have been fried, so there is no one there." The woman explained.

"I've noticed, but can someone help me. I'm eager to go on a mission again." I asked.

I heard the woman sighed. "There is someone currently working in briefing room 103. Maybe they can help you there." "Ok, I'll look there. Thank…" But the woman has closed the line already. So much for customer friendliness.

I headed to the other briefing room, downstairs. I knocked on the door and after I heard someone growling, I entered. "Hello there." I said while scanning the office. I hadn't seen anyone yet. But after a groan I noticed a small figure in the far corner.

"I hope that I did not disturb you. I'm looking for help." I said. The little man sighed and waved me to come closer. I walked and stopped when I stood next to him. The man's focus lay on the big screen in front of him. It looked like he was installing a new program on the computer. But it looked like the man had a lot of trouble with it.

The man sighed out of frustration and turned around to face me.

"Sorry about that. I needed to install new software for better organizing the mission. But it didn't go as planned. But… that aside. What can I do for you?"

"I had a trouble with getting an assignment. The briefing room, where first year students normally go, the protocol droid of away for repairs. So I'm stuck here." "Haha, and that is a problem, huh. Normally students, love to have some free time. At least, I would." "Well, yeah. But, you see. I need this mission. It's for training." I explained.

"Don't worry. I'd love to help you. I need to get away from this piece of junk anyway. It's driving me crazy." I smiled and looked at the computer. The screen contained many error messages. I looked a bit closer. Most of them had the error message 550066. I smiled when I noticed the problem. Uncle have had this problem with his pc back at the garage. I turned to the mister. "Maybe you should try to delete the app folder and put in a new Lace form. Maybe this should help fix the problem."

The man looked up at the screen again and started hitting the control panel.

"Hmm…. It looks like, you're right. If I delete this, and drag this file there. Good, now to create a new folder…. Yes, thank you." The man shook my hand. "You've been a great help. I haven't noticed the override folder there." I smiled. "No thanks, my uncle had the same problem last year. Especially the older models have problems with the newer software and drivers." "That's right. I should have thought about it sooner. But, now for why you are here. I'll look into the assignments. Your name is.?'"

"Jaden Korr." "Let's see…. Ah…. First year, and already an apprentice. Impressive." The man said with some amazement. I smiled and scratched the back of my head. "Not so impressive, I've got a great master." "Yes, I see. Master Katarn is one of the best masters at the academy. Well, let's find a suitable mission….. Here I've got one…. It's on Coruscant…"

I looked up at the screen. "Coruscant?" "Yes, should I give you the details now, or do you want to read it on your way there?" "Uhm… Shouldn't you contact Kyle about this mission? I thought the missions first must be accepted by the masters themselves." The man chuckled. "That's right. I can accept this mission for you. I'm also a master." "I.. oh." I said and took a good look at the man next to me. He smiled and pushed some buttons. "Great, here's the briefing. We have received anonymous information that a large number of assassin droids have flooded the black market recently. The droids have been banned for a number of years and no public companies produce them. Lannik Racto, a small-time crimelord on Coruscant, is suspected to be manufacturing these new droids. Capture Racto so that we may determine where his factory is."

"Wow, this sound interesting." I remarked. "Yes, very interesting. But hey, don't worry. You should be able to handle this. No problem!" I looked at him again. "You're an apprentice plus small-time tugs like Racto are usually very intimidated by the sight of a light saber! You'll finish this mission in no time." "Ok, if you say so." "A bit more confidence, kid. And besides. The name is Kresh Krazell. If you have any trouble. Contact me. Although I doubt it." I smiled and nodded. We both shook hands again and I went to the shuttle bay. I put in the coordinates of Coruscant space station, close to the crime district. It's not really called that, but everybody knows it is where the crime lords have their business.

I started the engine and after another second I took off.

On my way to Coruscant I started thinking about the last time I was here. It wasn't pleasant. But I regained my focus. I was here on business now, no need dwelling in the past. It would only get in the way.

After an hour I landed on Coruscant. From the airport I took a speeder to the right district. District 87B. Crime alley….

I landed on the platform in front of the territory of Racto. I got off and made my way over a long bridge. I looked around. It was very dark here, and also busy. The traffic beneath raced beneath the buildings.

I looked forward again and saw that the gate of the building in front of me opened. That's nice of them, maybe they'll welcome me in.

I got closer and then the man started yelling at me. "Did you just think that you can barge just in and take me into custody, Jedi?!" I stopped and looked at him, trying to read him. But then he held out up an detonator. I backed off a little and with an evil grin he activated the detonator. I jumped back, barely escaping the flames of the explosion. I fell on the ground and looked up. The man, or crime lord has blown up the bridge. After one glare the man turned around and closed the gate behind him.

I stood up and walked toward the bridge again. No way that I'm going to get across. This is not going as planned. I closed my eyes and called out to the force. I opened my eyes again and looked around. There were some buildings around me. Some of them, too far away. But after me…. There I could risk a jump. I walked back behind the speeder and looked to the next building. It was a risky plan. But I couldn't go back empty handed. And besides, I had a bone to pick with that man. I didn't like being blown away.

I gathered some force and took the jump. It was far away but I reached it perfectly. I made a little role so that the impact on my legs was lessened.

I made my way across this building. It was the right way, because there were some bad guys waiting for me. I took out my light saber and with speed, I tackled them off the building. I then looked around again. Another guard was scouting the area on the newest model speeder. He saw me and yelled something. Then he started shooting. I didn't bother with him and used the force to pull him out of the speeder. He fell down and I jumped on the speeder. It still levitated without a driver. So I jumped further and let it hang there, in case I needed to go back. But I soon found out I went the right way. Every building I crossed was guarded by mercenaries. They didn't warn but started shooting directly. I blocked every attack and pushed the enemies of the buildings. I smiled, I've grown a lot since the first mission. I jumped on the third building and barely dodged an blast attack. I looked around confused. I didn't felt another human being. I looked further and saw an droid attacking me. I tried to push him off with the force. But that didn't do it. Now the droid started to attack again. Another heavy blast, now ragged my shield. It only protected me for forty percent. I dodged the next attack and tried slashing it with my light saber. But it deactivated a shield at the moment of impact, pushing me back a few inches.

So this is an assassin droid. I now could understand why it's forbidden to manufacture these things. They were dangerous. I needed to Racto into custody, fast. Before more people was going to get hurt by these droids. I dodged another blast and started thinking. Maybe if I use my electromagnetic pulse gun….

I took it with me on advice from master Krazell. I grabbed the gun and aimed at the droid. It activated its shield again. I fired and to my delight, the droid's shield dropped and the droid was stunned for a second. I went in with my light saber and with a clean cut the droid in half. So this is the way to deal with these things. I jumped off to the next platform, and then the next building. Another dozen guards surrounded me with an assassin droid. I first took care of the droid, I know how hard the blasts were and wasn't eager to face a hit again. It could result in grave wounds, if I wasn't careful. After the droid was dealt with I turned around for the mercs. They gulped and started to attack fiercely. But to no prevail. I pushed them off the roof with use of the force. I now made my way further and noticed that I was close to the building of the crime lord. I felt somewhat relieved. This roof jumping was not one of my favorite things. One little misstep and I felt to my doom.

I took a better look of my surroundings. I needed to reach a floor higher. I looked around and noticed on this building an elevator. It looked like a perfect set up. I jumped on the elevator and jumped to the side. Another merc was shooting at me, but after a hit from my light saber, he didn't got back up.

I now walked to the edge and saw that it was just a few buildings further. I crossed the roofs and finally I reached my destination. After hitting some guards. I took off one guard his shield and activated it, in case those droids were in there as well.

I now stood for the gate and activated it. I walked inside and looked around. It seemed that I was in some kind of lobby. I felt evil presence approaching me and took out my light saber again. Two dark cloaked man appeared and both took out a light saber. But it wasn't the colors of the Jedi, it was crimson red. It seemed that this crime lord was in league with the cult alright. I activated my light saber and went for the first attack. If I have learned one thing with these cultists, it is to finish them off quickly. They really are troublesome.

The first one went down. He didn't expect me to attack him. Then I went after the second. But he was strong. We were evenly matched with the sabers. Our blades intertwined a few times. Then he held one hand up. I felt being lifted up and I was beginning to feel a large pressure on my throat. He tried to choke me!

I gasped for breath but my airway was closed off. I now tried to call on the force. And concentrated into one hand. Then with all my might I threw a force push at my attacker. He flew against the wall, I fell down on my knees. I quickly stood up and with my light saber above my head I stormed at him. He tried to stand up and evade. But was too slow. I sliced off his head. After his head rolled a few meters I gasped for breath again.

No, not yet. I'm almost there. I looked around in the lobby and saw that the only way was up again. Hopefully I won't have to start jumping again.

I went up stairs and sighed relieved. I stood now face to face with the crime lord. I looked through the office. It was definitely bigger than the cantina and the meeting hall back on Yavin IV. I made my way to a big desk in the middle of the room. There I saw Racto turning red with anger. He stood up "How did you get up here?!" He barked.

I ignored his hostile behavior and kept up my pace. "No matter…if it's trouble your looking for. You came to the right place Jedi!" He pushed a button on the desk and the elevator door opened. I looked behind me and had gulped softly.

Now I had to deal with four assassin droids!

Behind me, I heard a zooming noise. A quick glance told me enough. The man hide himself behind a protective wall.

I took out the electromagnetic pulse gun and started attacking the droids. All activated their shields but were stunned after getting hit with my blast. I made my way forward and activated my light saber. I sliced the first two on the left, but was too late to reach the other two. They put up their shields again and started shooting. I jumped up and landed up in the middle. They then turned their weapons at me again. But before they could hit me again I dodged their attacks. They were not so lucky. Their attacks hitted each other. Their shields were down when they attack so they both got full hitted. I chuckled and turned around. I then walked after the big protective wall. It seemed like he caved himself in. I waited for a moment and got rewarded after five minutes. Slowly but surely the wall retracted and the crime lord appeared again. He looked around, wearily. "that'll teach the Jedi to break in…" He then noticed that it were his droids lying on the ground and not my body, he wanted to stand up from his chair. I grabbed him from behind and held my activated light saber at his throat.

I had enough. "Now let's talk about those assassin droids!" I demanded. "Uhm.. Ok." He said, still trying to look for a way out. I then held onto him firmer and pushed the light saber closer. "Where is your factory!" "Hidden on Nar Shaddaa…. If you don't hurt me… I'll tell you where it is." I nodded and put away my light saber. He picked up a data pad and turned around to tell me right away. But I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him of the chair. "You're coming with me!"

I walked with him outside and noticed a speeder. I pushed him and started the engine. Then we went to the CFS station. There the agents took it over and interrogated him. He immediately answered all their questions. I waited for a few hours to hear their report. They would sent agents right away to investigate the factory. I went back to the spaceport. After I was back on the shuttle I got a message from Kyle. He asked me to contact him right away, so I did. After we sat up a secure line he congratulated me on a mission well done. He also had news about the factory. In an hour they had already raided the factory.

"That was fast!" I said with great respect. "Yeah, the republic acts fast on these cases. Based on the information you got from Racto, New republic agents raided the droid factory and shut it down. Good work!" I smiled and nodded. "By the way. Luke's coming up with a plan for tracking down the Disciples of Ragnos. But it will take some time. If you want, you can take on one more mission. If you're done. You can meet us tomorrow in the audience chamber." "Yes, I'll do that! See you tomorrow, Kyle" I said. We said goodbye and I went back to the academy.


End file.
